Treason by Parentage I
by Vain x Life Poetess
Summary: AU/Katherine is Henry's mother, he inherits the throne after his father, Arthur Tudor,her husband, dies. But as he appoint a new Council, Thomas More, soon Henry VIII discovers the truth about his parentage/taking a new wife,death soon follows his parents
1. This is England

**DISCLAIMER: Copyright infringement not intended, this idea is original and came from the great lady vignettefrom her video where Katherine of Aragon is mother to Henry and Thomas is an acquaintance of hers, who comes to Court only to discover a horrible truth he knew but denied, I ALSO DON'T OWN THE STEAMY HOT SHOW OF THE TUDORS, IF I DID, HENRY FITZROY WOULD NOT HAVE DIED SO YOUNG, THEY MESSED IT UP!!**

here : RESPONSIBLE FOR ORIGINAL IDEA, THANK YOU VERY MUCH LADY VIGNETTE, YOU ARE THE REAL CO AUTHOR AND AUTHOR BEHIND THIS, WITHOUT THAT IDEA I would not know what to put.

/watch?vW7UCAKkg8bM

Thomas More portrayed by Jeremy Northam, all the Tudor character portrayed by the same people, except young Catalina, she will be played, well imagine Amy Lee instead of her.

_Katherine of Aragon instead of being born on December of 1485, born months before, but at the same year that for purposes here that suit my story and the prophecy written about her which states,that a girl born on foreign soil would come to England unwed in virgin clothing and as soon as she would enter the land and meet the chocolate brown eyes of said man to be her lover and betrothed she would bore a son who would become the next fated King of legend. Henry._

_Thomas More will be born on a different date, sorry guys this is done to fit the story, I promise that when this come novelized I will put the correct date bith, meanwhile sthe date will be 1480, he will be 5 years older than her and almost have the same birthday as she is celebrated the months next to his, on the exam date or number._

* * *

**December 1st, 1500**

It was the year of our Lord Savior when a young black hair girl came to the shores of the enchanted Land of England, a small island where it was surrounded by seas and legends that touched every men's heart, the moment she set foot from her boat along with all her ladies, all the men stood gasping at her beauty, she was a princess, everybody said, a true princess and Spanish Bride. Her hair was so black that the sun shone brightly and sparkled, almost making an angelic halo, her eyes were blue as the sky above them and her smile was one that enchanted every men and even women to fall on their knees to worship their new arrival, who was nothing short of a Goddess that came to English soil like a blessing.

* * *

Catalina, young Catalina as her mother called her, landed on the dreadful and yet amusing island called England, it was very strange and also it's people as far as the little Infanta considered, they had to much air on their heads with the legends of King Arthur and Guinevere and Saint George, the Dragon Slayer and Saint Michel and so on, but yet as patient and regal as she always was, the way her mother taught her to be, she was willing to give them the wise benefit of the doubt.

After all, what was the point of being on an awful boat for more than three days, waiting to reach her future homeland when you just spat it like all you did to get here wasn't worth it? It was useless, she told herself, but with due times she would get used to the silly people of the Court and their customs, as well as theirs clothes to which, once she had power, she would gladly modify to fit her liking.

She walked through the halls of the Palace where King Henry VII greeted her with much enthusiasm, this was the second time he did this gesture towards her, she thought it was useless of him to do so, she was bred as a lady of decency and honesty and she would not bend over some man's filthy and rotten touches. He should know better, she thought with laughter.

The King was perplexed at her laughter, to which she responded in the most gallant manner to not insult him, that she thought no greater Court than his, and such riches, pearls as well as strange but valuable stones that she had never seen before in her tender life at Alhambra, the Kingdom conquered by her mother that once belonged to those savages of the Moors.

He smiled believing every silly and clever gesture he made to him, he seemed to love her conversation, a sentiment that she assured herself was not reciprocal in any way with his, she kept smiling nonetheless to make the old man think that she was enjoying her stay in his pathetic Court.

In reality she couldn't wait to meet the reason she came all this way to this puny island, the enchanted Prince Arthur, her betrothed whom she was promised since she was a babe, she awaited peacefully until the music ended, that is when she heard the trumpets singing loudly and the announcer tell in a high and deep voice.

"His Young Majesty! Prince Arthur of Wales"

A young boy no older than 15 came walking to the Court, immediately everybody but the King and Queen that is, bowed to him, he seemed to not care for such pleasantries and walk through carefully in a shy manner to meet with his father and his future wife, the young Catalina de Aragon from Spain who had come a long way to meet him. _Best not disappoint her_ He thought.

He bowed to her in a courteous manner to show her off his acceptance towards their future marriage.

She reciprocated by nodding her head, and then proceeding to do the same by bowing to his presence.

Both smiled after a few seconds of serious demeanor, as if on cue all the Court of England and her private Court of Spain -her ladies and Duena- busted in applause and cheers. The King and his mother, Lady Margaret Beaufort, especially applauded and laughed the most. After having such a hard time putting her son in the throne, she was finally happy to see a strong and determined alliance between the Empire of Spain with that of England, not only will it mean the silly happiness of two young children, but also an invincible alliance which would make England greater than it had ever been before.

At last her work was complete, she felt she could die any moment after she witnessed these two giving the news in the months to come after their wedding that they were awaiting a child. A child who would be a boy, strong and firm with the strength and power to inherit two Kingdoms, that of England by noble and divine right and maybe, just maybe one day he would take by force the Empire of Spain, away from the clutches of that arrogant harpy, Isabel de Castilla.

Catalina did not need to stare to know that her future _grandmother_-in-law was watching with scheming eyes, back in England they had said it was her after all who had been responsible for her son having the Crown, the woman wanted to fulfill her ambitions of making England greater by marrying Catalina to the Pale-face Prince called Arthur Tudor.

She had agreed to marry her pale but yet handsome Prince Arthur Tudor a month from now, she had said that although it did bother her that they would not be married quickly as his father had promised her mother and father, that she would wait for him as was the duty of any loyal wife to wait for her husband.

* * *

**R/R**

**what do you think?**

**Only accept Constructive Criticism.**


	2. Katherine and Thomas

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked the first episode, like I said the ORIGINAL AND GREAT IDEA comes from the brains of Lady Vignette, watch her video it is called Illusion under a youtube direction.**

**Here it is:**

**1500, December 14th.**

Katherine, the Anglo version of her name, a name given to her in the form of a wedding present by her betrothed Prince Arthur, however; as she lay on the hard cold grass, she couldn't help but be sad that the wedding had been delayed for another month.

Instead of January she would be married to the heir of England until February 14, Valentine's Day.

Some Astrologers, which Catalina considered to be the emissaries of Satan sent to corrupt men's souls and condemn them to hell, they had said that it was a bad omen they married on February, especially on the day of love which meant there would be no passion and no child begotten by Arthur.

She was insulted by this, it was not fair! She should have gotten married already, delaying only meant that either Arthur was backing down on his promise to love her and serve her as the new Princess of Wales or worse, that the King of England and his hag of a mother did not want Katherine to marry their heir.

If that was it, Katherine then thought suddenly in anger, then she would be shipped off to Spain again, her honor insulted, and refused, nobody would want to marry the girl who was refused by a handsome Prince, even if he was a sickly one.

_No!_ She told herself that no matter what, she would _do_ what it took for her to get the throne of England, her God given right! It was God himself who had spoken through her mother, that she Catalina of Spain, would rule alongside with Arthur and all of her descendants would be the rightful heirs of England.

She would die before she would give up her God given right to be the next Queen of England.

"God please. I know you want my help to spread the holy word. Your word! Please I beg you, let me marry Arthur, he is my destiny let him live long enough to see the child I am carrying, you need to make life inside of me, give me a son to fill my empty womb. When I marry Arthur I want to have a son. Give me a son, doesn't matter how! Give me a son, you are so merciful, you too Virgin Mary give me a son!!" She cried in her prayers, and then she knelt and kissed her wooden rosary to the ground where she could almost taste the mud. It was humiliating to those who did not have faith, but for her it was nothing more than to show God her conviction and love for him, to convince him to let her have a son, to marry England by having the Prince in marriage as it was promised to her and her mother.

At that moment a man who was walking through the woods, watched a small, beautiful and very young and delicate girl on the grass kissing what seemed to be a wooden rosary.

He knew better than to interfere, the King would have his head for even looking at her, but watching her sadness he couldn't resist, her beauty and the sadness that had was written all over her face were the two factors pulling him to her.

He knelt and touched her cheek softly and in a soft voice he asked.

"What is the matter?" She did not respond, she only kept staring at the ground. After a few seconds she stared at him with surprise. Nobody had ever talked to her that softly before, the only ones who did were those that were commanded to because of her status as Princess of Aragon.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" He asked once again, this time more concerned upon seeing her confusion.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

He laughed at her stuttering and helped her get up.

She turned to look at his kind eyes., by the look on her face, he guessed he was the first one to show her such kindness. "Who are you? Why haven't I seen you at Court ... Mr. ..."

"More, Thomas More, but I am not married yet my Lady, so you can call me just Thomas." She looked at him confused.

"Or … whichever way you liked. I wouldn't want to incur the wrath of the King, His Majesty upon you or I, my father already had his share." He said silently, she kept her silence. She knew what the King was capable of doing, often it was heard of the men and women he would kill just to keep England 'safe' from foreigners or those who still disputed his claim to the throne.

She herself had been feeling guilty when she learned that her father, Ferdinand, had negotiated with the old King to murder the last Plantagent threats so the throne of England could be secured through the Tudor line, and Katherine could marry freely without any obstacle on the road.

It was of no consequence now that she remembered, as Lady Margaret Pole had said to her_ "We are all God's tools and mercenaries. This world is complicated for us women, all we can do is survive and do the best we can to build a better world for our future children and grandchildren to live in, free from the sin of man ... and women too."_ She had been right, when Katherine had heard these words, it had become her resolve that she would no longer worry and so far she had not, she had bigger thing to worry now.

Like marrying Prince Arthur she mentally told herself.

The young man turned to look at the sad Princess once again. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he had already risked enough by touching her cheek without her permission, he just hoped there were no guards on her castle.

Sighing he spoke again. "My Lady. Forgive me for my choice of words, I know I have no right to ask you this, but I will for I care much for you to see a beautiful and sweet girl such as yourself crying."

Her eyes turned wide when she looked at him in accusation. "What makes you think I am beautiful Thomas? You have yet to meet my sister, and I can assure you, she is far more beautiful than silly me." She stated. But instead of him backing down, he stepped forward against warning, and held her hand for a brief second before letting it go. "My Lady ..." He stared.

But Katherine smiling interrupted him. "Call me Katherine. Just Katherine …"

"Katherine." He said.

"Yes?" She asked. He took her wet hand in his once again. "Let me take you inside, you will catch a cold in this cold weather. Believe me I know, I have been the victim of it before."

"Will you let me take you?" He asked once again, only this time his insistence was greater than before and she could see in his chocolate brown eyes that concern for her well-being was his main theme for keeping her well.

After they walked inside her chamber doors, he went looking for some of the dry clothes she had mentioned were in the left cabin door of her guest room.

He found them, almost immediately he placed them next to her bed, she smiled at him once again. "How much?" She asked at her new stranger friend. He, however; was confused by what she was implying. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you weren't just passing by ..." He stared at her now most confused than ever. "You were just passing by then?" He nodded.

"I assure you Princess ..."

"Katherine" She corrected him, she did not want him to call her Princess, the only ones who did were those who did it for duty and not for selflessness, he was different, instead of waiting for something in exchange, he helped her to get up, get dry clothing, and get her to her bed without asking for nothing in exchange.

However; she being Katherine, she would give him something so he would remember her by. So he could remember that on this day and year 1500 of our Lord, he had been close the Royal Princess of Spain, and maybe someday Queen of England if everything went according what her mother had previously planned for her.

"Katherine I assure you, I always walk the woods alone, they make me feel safe, and especially when my father is pressuring me to marry soon, and well ... to see you there I would not hesitate again to help you ... It is my duty as a human being and as a good Christian." He stated. She snickered and pulled from her wet clothes a small medallion; it was made out of pure gold and had emerald jewels on each side.

Arthur according to her mother's instructions was the one she was supposed to give this little pendant, but instead she would give it to her new best friend, the stranger kind enough to pick her up when no one, not even God did, Thomas More.

Thomas More smiled as he looked at the little gift, it was not only that it was pretty and shiny, but the affection and the way the Princess, Katherine of Aragon, had given it to him.

He swore he would treasure this forever, as long as he lived. He did not look inside the pendant to discover what lay inside. He already knew what precious jewel lay inside.

**1500, December 15th.**

The next day Katherine laid in her cold shower bathing herself, she stared at her left wrist, it was where _he_ had touch her. She could never forget his appearance, his eyes and his smile. His tender heart was what made her feel so welcome into a country she hardly knew, at first it was all cold and harsh and now as he lay close to her heart she could feel kindness and a warm feeling inside her chest beginning to rise.

Sighing, she knew better than to think these things, but as the image of his face kept popping up each second, she couldn't help but disregard her mother's words about piety and loyalty to the husband. She suddenly did not care too much about these things, what would they help her with anyway?

With a new and peaceful resolve, she got out of the tub and signaled her Spanish ladies to wrap a robe around her body, Maria de Salinas, a lady in waiting signaled for the white linen one, but instead she chose the old fashion one, it was the one Thomas had given her to wash herself up before he was sent to look for her dry clothing.

**TBC ...**


	3. Bastard King Child I

A'N

Nothing left to say but enjoy!! Just a reminder, Henry their son, will be born on October.

* * *

**1501, January 26th**

Katherine stood outside the Church of St. Paul, her time had come to do her duty, she could not imagine marrying him at last, and it was all very frustrating to her person and soul.

She had married Thomas no more than two weeks ago and still she was here, waiting to meet her future priest that would marry her in person with the young and sickly Prince. Arthur.

She did not know what to think about this moment, she was supposed to be happy she would be wed, but her insides were telling her not to, that it was all not fair, she should remain with Thomas, after all he was the legitimate father of her future bastard, but no she told herself sternly in the way her old mother had done when Catalina was young, this was her destiny.

Ever since she was little she was to betrothed to Prince Arthur, marry him in person so she could later become Queen of England. It was her destiny and her future that was stake, her son's to, she hoped with all her heart that it was a boy, that way when she wed Arthur he might have mercy and love her again as she would see her duty to him giving him _his _son.

_'But it was not _**his** _, it was Thomas'_ . She kept telling herself, but if she suddenly decided to go public with their relationship as well as their secret marriage; there was no telling what madness and public humiliation they would suffer, not only would his father be put in prison, again, but she too for going against the laws of England, and knowing her mother, she would not do a damn thing to get her out.

And her little son, would die at the expense of her horrible sin she had committed for being with Thomas in the first place, and creating this child.

_No_ . She said to herself, she would do what she could to keep England, her adopted people and her son alive, even if she had to lie to everybody that she was a virgin and before God too! That she was coming to Arthur a maiden with no touch of man; she would.

'_Thomas_ ' she thought sadly, what would be of him? She guessed there was no remedy but to let him go, they had been having heated discussions about were to hide next time when they would see each other, and every time she suffered because of that he had the audacity to say they would just go public. Thomas was a young and good man, but often more naïve than her, and the only thing for her left to do was finally break it, their relation ship -their marriage- and his heart too.

She turned to find Thomas standing behind her with a smile on his sweet face. She swallowed hard and as best as she could she told him that it was final, she would marry Arthur and whatever union he and she had was illegal and should have never been.

Thomas only became sad and nodded, but looked at her with hatred and contempt after a few minutes. "You witch!"

She said nothing, took a seat with a calm exterior while on the interior she was screaming every curse at her mother for forcing her to marry another one she did not desire. _'Mother, how could you?'_

"You know it would have never worked!" She said, letting a small tear escape from her left eye.

He shook his head in disapproval. Surely she did not mean that he would just throw away everything, the love they shared, the kisses and their touch on their skins so she could marry somebody else. She had said not to long ago when they married that she would treasure every moment with him. Another lie.

_Today was a sad day for England, the skies were all grey as always, rain was pouring all over her sweet and mellow face, her cheeks were covered in dry tears and water from the raindrops falling because of the rain, her once dark and shiny hair seemed to have lost all of its shine, as she lay walking to __**his** __house, the house were her lover, Thomas, resided._

_It had been one month since they had began to see each other daily, never caring about the consequences, or the fact that she was a Princess and him just a simple rich lawyer without a title and no noble blood that could make him offer her a better life than this one._

_She loved Arthur; God knows that she cried for him every time he left her to be with his father, he had told her that he wouldn't worship any other woman besides her. She cried once again and the tears came falling down to her mouth where she could taste part of it, she never wanted this for her. She was a Princess of Spain, a girl of honor and morality, not just some cheap whore like the rest of her hot blooded ladies in England._

_But still she had fallen for the handsome and dark man who had been kind enough, when nobody else did. The week after he __rescued_ _her from swallowing in madness and fear, she had seen him once again dressed as a commoner to bring those in rags to his home where he fed them and gave them water. She had been impressed and when she came, his household did not hesitate to bow before her, they all knew who she was yet he didn't, he just stood there stunned but she told him not to._

_She had told him that she only came to see him, and wished to spend time with him, between __the exchanges of words, laughter followed, then romance and a kiss of passion from both, but nothing else. __But for the other days that they spend in each other's company, a mutual affection between them started to grow, one that they couldn't deny anymore when two days ago on the 12th of January she had declared her love, he didn't utter a single word but instead took her small hand into his, after that everything changed, from then on they swore nobody would knew of their little __affair_ _that led to his bedroom chambers._

_They had spent a whole night together in shame, yet for her it did not feel so, she guessed that maybe, after all, she did not have that much of her mother's cold and pious blood in her. England had finally warmed up her blood like the rest of the Tudor girls hungry for sex, she had experienced the man's touch in ecstasy and love, theirs was not sex like that of English whores, but it was an act of love and the compassion each had for one another._

_Their smiles had been the trademark of that night, his smirk and hers had not left their faces since then, but as she law now in the reign two days after that night, she could feel something within her grow, something that had been the act of love formed between her and her lover since that night._

_Had she not been in such predicament, she would push him away like any other commoner in a Princess' bed, but he was no commoner and he wasn't just anybody, he was her love and passionate love and sooner or later she needed to find a small solution to her problem, one that entitled her securing her honor and position as a Royal Princess of Spain, no longer Queen of England, she no longer cared about that._

_Arthur could delay the wedding all he wanted, she already had the man she wanted to spend her whole life with, the man called Thomas._

_She knocked, still wet her face with tears and her dress wet because of the rain, three times she knocked and when she was answered by **him** , she __ran to his arms with no care his servants might see them, she did not care about anything anymore, she was just a silly girl of 15 in love with a man 5 years her senior._

_Katherine ran her hands to his neck and kissed him, he responded by pulling away from her lips and running his rough and at the same time delicate hands through her hair which was all wet and no longer as shiny as when she came to England in promise that she would wed Arthur._

_"What is wrong?" He asked once they were both inside._

_She did not say a word, but instead took a seat in one of his father's chairs, she knew that his father was a very strict but honest man and that if he saw both of them, there would be hell to pay, he would not hesitate to deliver his own to the King's wrath and her to be dragged back to Spain with no money and carrying a bastard son inside her womb._

_Looking at his eyes made her more determined to say the truth. "I come here to tell you Thomas that what happened has given me life. Not only to my body but to my soul, the son I carry is already growing within me, I can feel it as this boy has been God's prayer answered to me, only it was by you and not Arthur ... What am I going to do? What will I do? I am just a humble and simple Princess of Spain." Katherine said she was tired of this life, tired of it all, she wanted to be with him only, she told him about had happened in consequence of their love._

_Thomas stood there silent, but then decided to speak in regards of her little __matter._ _"Katherine, my Lady we all know what this could mean I propose the only option I can give you ... to marry me, I will provide everything that my love can give to you, and if that is not enough then I will give you my honor and word for it."_

_She smiled and went to kiss him again, this time he did not pull away from her touch, both exchanged long moments of bliss, they lead themselves to his father's chamber where the servants were not allowed to go, they made love again and again for the whole day; between their moments of pure passion he pulled from his father's drawer a small ring with the letters 'T' and 'M' inscribed, she teased him and tried to grab it from him but he only lifted the ring higher where she could not reach it, laughing he kissed her savagely and put the ring in her small finger. "It was a gift from my mother's."_

_"The letter T and M mean my namesake and my family name, my father said he would give it to me the day I decide to marry somebody of great honor, he has kept it hidden ever since I was a child, and probably does not even remember having it, I give it to you as a promise of my marriage vows to you now." he said._

_She pulled the covers from the lower half of her body, wrapping her legs to his torso with great strength, he made him fall on top of her, she gave a small whimper because of his weight but soon replaced it with amusement, Thomas roamed his hands to her chest again making her moan in pleasure, ignorant that somebody was watching them through the window that lay uncovered. Both lovers did not care to shield it from other people's view, the only thing that mattered was their lovemaking and the promise that they would wed, making their sin of consummated relations and sex less sinful._

Katherine shook her head, she did not want that memory of the day when she told him of the child they were responsible for.

It was not toolong ago, but it had already been forgotten, both had a duty to attend to, he had a career ahead of him she had no doubt, and she had a meeting with destiny and duty over their silly love, she told herself that soon all would come to pass no matter what obstacles lay ahead for them.

* * *

_1501 January 14th _

_She took me to a small abbey that was close to where I lived, I knew the abbey very well, it was where I had visited to begin my worship to God, back when I was a child, naive and sheltered from the world as my father was sheltered from my loving arms by my mother and the King, Henry VII who wanted to murder my father accusing him of treason and attempted murder._

_King Henry was somebody I respected nonetheless and always would, my father once said we as men were destined to hate and love each other, but that out of the two options, love always prevailed, it was just harder for us to see the logic of it when we went to war. _

_There was no greater war than going against your heart, my father once told me that, and as I see my bride Katherine who has come from Spain to wed someone else, is now wedding me. I hear the words the Father whispers to us, this ceremony was secret and therefore rushed, he -the priest- knew very well that they could not take any more time as a common wedding to perform the normal mass, they could be discovered easily, everything regarding them the priest knew very well and was rushing through the texts of the New and Old testament, summarizing each in a two or three-word sentence to get to the grand finale where he would pronounce us, husband and wife._

Thomas was watching the scenery replay in his mind over and over, it did not mean much to her that he had touched her, vowed that there would be no other one so loved like her, and still she rejected their marriage as if it was a sin to God and the Church. Marrying a future Princess of Wales, he silently told himself.

He watched as she walked through the isle of St. Paul's, she looked so beautiful and dashing, her face was of a pure virgin with no touch of sin, but it was not, she had been touched and she was carrying.

He had touched her and he was responsible for her love and affection, and now all of what he said would be his treasures, would now be to the sickly Prince Arthur, a boy of barely 15, only fourteen years old.

Arthur Tudor smiled as he saw his future bride, Thomas could see very well that the boy was proud and happy, but if what he heard from his _ex-wife_ was true then he was shy from the inside, he would have a hard time controlling Katherine. She was not a woman to be taken easily, he had bargained for a maiden with no touch of man and he obtained a wife who had already been married.

A wife with two husbands, one of whom was standing in the back seat, alone in the darkness with only his father smiling proudly at the young couple as the priest told Arthur to kiss the bride.

_Alas! God responded to my pleas, at last the words came. "I, by the authority that rests in me and in the name of our Holy Catholic Church, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your Bride young Thomas." - The priest said with a gleam of hope for the young couple, they did not hesitate any longer and she pulled her to his arms and kissed her, their lips melting in each other's touch. Katherine then got a bag which was full of gold and some of her mother's jewelry, gifts that were given to her, and handed it over the priest with words as kind to say that she would give this to him so he could use it for the good of the abbey and the Church._

_Both hands not letting themselves go, they went through the back door and into a black carriage and rode the rest of the day to her house where their love would again be consummated, and make their marriage a true and valid one before the eyes of God and to their hearts._

They would have lived happily, his father however; knew that this was not true, and that is why he went to snitch to her mother, to his _ex-wife's _mother that her Infanta of Spain had married a man of low stature who was not even at Court, a man 5 years her senior.

With all his mighty strength, he prayed to God that he might spare the child, if there was one person to punish let it be him and not his bastard child, he deserved all the good on this beautiful world, despite what he, Thomas and Katherine had done in the past.

* * *

(1502)

January 25th

Ludlow Palace.

She had done it, she had done her duty to the Crown of England and her duty to God, she had given them a son, but it was not Arthur's she knew from the moment he saw him, she had touched her half of her face in shame, she wanted to believe that the child was Arthur's and that the morning sickness she felt when she broke up with Thomas, their _legal_ marriage, that it had been a lie.

But proof that it wasn't lay in front of her eyes, in front of her a small yet beautiful painting had been ordered by his _great_ Majesty, King Henry VII of England. As soon as her baby was born it had been ripped from her arms and left in the care of his grandfather, Henry Tudor, the baby's name had been Henry, she always thought of this name as beautiful and Arthur hadn't protested, for it had caused great cheered to his father, the King.

She sighed, two months after Henry, hers and Thomas Henry had been born, he looked so much like him, the only thing that escaped from her son being labeled as a bastard was his yellow hair, a mark very common amongst the Plantagent and Tudor children. Her father-in-law didn't doubt that it was not Arthur's and took him under his wing and protection, Margaret Beaufort did the same.

But Arthur, she somehow confessed to God that she loved him, whatever loneliness and despair she felt for Thomas and her long forgotten Country were always alleviated when Arthur was there with her, his comfort and kindness were the most pure she had ever encountered. His smile was something she missed terribly.

Not two months after her child was born, the future bastard King of England, Henry, her dear and young husband, Arthur, had died of the sweating sickness, sickness she too had, but became healthy when King Henry sent for _his grandchild _to be brought back to him, he sent his own personal doctors and physicians to bled Katherine in hopes she could become better. It had worked but when she requested her baby be brought back to her, she had almost died when they said that Margaret Beaufort, that old and crazy wretched hag of a woman would raise her child instead of her.

She had already done her duty, they had said without shame and she had no purpose for them anymore but to suffer and let destiny decide what would become of her.

Katherine suffered day and night without her baby, she wanted it back, she wanted Thomas back and she wanted Arthur back.

But they would not be back until Margaret, her mother and God decided so, it seemed now that she had been a mere pawn, tool of destiny and two crazy women to put her on the path of a silly alliance between two Kingdoms, regardless of what she had to say or wanted in this matter.

She felt as she had been thrown to the wolves thanks to the King, he had hated he so, he hated everything about her because deep inside he knew that no matter who sired the child, who sired with her, her child would always be 100 purer than his children or his seed.

She was just a girl, torn between disobeying her God and visiting her child, it was very hard to choose.

"God what can I do?" She whispered to the crucifix above her bed, she promised to it that she would remain strong and loyal to herself, above all to him and her son, one day when he was King she whispered to God "He will make you proud, worthy of your blessing and the envy of all the other Christian Kings." And she would be there alongside to rule with him, and her dreams and mother's ambition would at last be worth all the suffering and tears she shred in vain.

For she would have the greatest prize of all besides her rewarding faith and son as a King, she would have the crown of England in her hands.

She had waited years and years for it to come when she could see her enemies, those who had done so much wrong to her and her mother by humiliating Katherine in front of all Christendom keeping her in rags, now they were dead, and the only one who was left living was that hag and poor woman who she pitied as she heard from her ladies of the awful smells and aches her body gave her, it was Margaret Beaufort.

The **OLD** King's mother who was now on her deathbed, Katherine went to visit her, it was the year 1509, when she would be gone from this world, the Lady Beaufort, Henry would become King and be crowned by the Archbishop of Canterbury as it was custom here on England when it was the time for new Kings to be crowned.

She couldn't be happier, slipping to the old woman's chamber she was greeted by foul smells, she had always had a deep animosity towards this old and dying woman, but never before would she thought that it would turn to pity as it was now. Pity it most definitely was, what once had been the woman miserable for all of her evils to Katherine, tearing her son away before she could cradle him withlove, she was now lying in a puddle of filth and melancholy and Katherine seemed to see for once the human side of such woman.

She wasted no time in telling her of her plans to make her son King, to act as Regent for him. She said no but then she told her that he would go to war with France, it was nothing more than a country with no morals or ethics, they had forgotten love and deserved to be invaded, that way she would not only prove to everybody how worthy she was to rule alongside her son, but also that her son was the grandson of the great Isabel of Castille, possessing the same fearless spirit that would win any battles laid before him.

"No please, Catalina no!! I beg you my child, you are so beautiful ... Oh yes you ..." She did not finish her sentence, the dark stare of Katherine made her stop in mid sentence.

Katherine then proceeded by telling her the greatest secret of all.

One that made Margaret cry in pain, but she chocked on her words as soon as she cried in misery, the only thing that could be heard from her awful God stinking mouth was the word "Mary ... Mary!! Mary!" It took no genius to know that she was praying to our Holy Lady mother of Christ, probably it was to ask forgiveness, redemption from her past sins or maybe she, Katherine thought with pity, had fallen mad with anger and sadness.

No later than an hour she had fallen into a deep slumber and had been declared dead by her doctors.

At last the woman who had done her much suffering, along with her son the repugnant and cruel Henry Tudor, had finally died.

Now there was no reason for her son not to be King.

* * *

1509, Richmond Court Palace.

Around the Royal Hall where the most important meetings were held, every Earl, Count, Duke and noblemen from every part of the Country gathered to see their new King crowned by the Holy Church. To them it meant the Tudor lineage would last for more years to come, it also meant that it was the strength and ever lasting Dynasty, for Katherine it meant she had given England a new son, hope for the future, a future where the Camelot of King Arthur would be brought back to life - if such legends were true, like Arthur and Thomas- by his son's hand and fingers.

She had invited another person too, his image brought back no memories only remembrance that he was a special asset for her and her son's kingdom, he stood in front of all the nobles, only a selected few were allowed to do that, yet she had her ways to bribe many of the old and young officials of the most prestigious families.

He looked at her, and then her son. Her son walked the hall carefully following his mother's eyes. He reached her loving arms as she scooped him to her lap, he smiled sweetly, his reaction provoked 'awes' and kind smiles from all the crowds of nobles. "Stand up my son. Henry."

She said to her son and he complied, she carefully let him out of her armsand lap and helped him stood up, his eyes were ones of piercing blue color with a hint of dark chocolate in them, she had no doubt from who he had gotten that trait.

After she knelt to him and gave him a small pendant, she said to never loose it, that it was the most especial thing his father had given to her before he went away, tears started to swell in the boys eyes but she silently told him not to cry.

Tears stopped flowing and they were no longer visible in the boy's eyes, they set up a crown that they put on his small yet firm and strong head, then they set him in a throne, a chair next to the throne of his mother, his Regent until he would reach the age of 16.

As soon as both took their seats unanimously at the same time, everybody in the room cheered and applauded at the young pair of mother and son. She nodded to all of the heads present, and then she finally turned to the person she had since forgotten, the true father of the child, Thomas.

She nodded to him to, he responded nervously by putting a serious face which he later replaced quickly with one of joy and curiosity at seeing the boy's proud eyes.

His Majesty's first act as King was that they should prepare a joust in his and his mother's honor, everybody laughed, they saw that he would be an impatient one unlike his _father_ the Tudor Prince who always distinguished himself by being shy and very private, this new Monarch was totally different, he boasted in his pride and treated everybody with respect and humility.

A trait that could only mean a good thing, that a new age had come to the realm of England and the rest of the Isles that Henry had yet to make his.

_He would_ . She told herself, she would help him achieve his full potential by teaching him everything she knew about war and conquering, soon all of Scotland, Ireland and maybe one day France, they would all be under his thumb, making England an Empire greater than what her mother could dream off in little Spain.

All around them, and even in the darkest corners of England's most forgotten children, her poor people, were cheering in joy of their new King being crowned, unlike previous Monarchs he did not seem sickly, shy, private or scared of seeing to many strange faces, on the contrary he seemed quite exiting at all the glamour around him, he turned to look to all of the young people that wanted his attention.

Even at a young age his mother, the Princess Dowager had told him that he was to be careful who he trusted, but it did not matter for he knew this well, he didn't trust nobody or anybody, especially those looking for especial favors and no morality, he turned to see many young girls coming a good example of people he would have to watch out.

Many of the young children were hardly his age, they were all either very little or almost to old to the point of adulthood, only one girl and boy were close to his age but he paid no attention to him, he didn't even seem to notice, he was too proud and consumed in his own boasting of him and his mother that he didn't seem to notice one of those two children looking at him.

* * *

1509

A young girl no older than 7 was walking among the crowds, all around them even those who were old and said to be enemies of the Tudor Regime for deposing the Plantagent rule, were all kneeling before the King.

The King she saw was around his age, he looked very handsome and very proud but mature for his age, something that really surprised her since boys that age on her tutoring sessions were often very pampered to care or acknowledge other without being mean to them and showing off all their money.

But he was not like that, he was the opposite of what her sister, younger sister Mary Boleyn told her his father was. Shy, coward, pale, extremely white like a ghost and very private, Henry was all the antagonism of all these characteristics, with his strong jaw-bones, delicate but strong eye lashes, firm mouth and peachy with dark overtones on his skin.

If she could say it without her father hitting her like he had done many times to her, she would say that he was not his father. The Prince of Wales had nothing to do with this handsome and brave monarch, the other didn't boast or possess the courage to stand up to others, even ask his mother in front of all the crowd bold questions.

Her father took her hand, a little hard, and told her not to try and get close to the King, he had seen her intentions and knew that she was capable of doing so. After all it wasn't the first time she had done it, but this time she was not willing to go against her father, since it would mean shaming her family in front of the whole Court and King of England.

Her father would never forgive her, so he sent for Mary, George and her to be taken by their nannies and stay at Hever until their father commands it.

Unknown to any guests attending their Prince's coronation, a man with black and heavy robes with an 'S' necklace hanging loosely from his front robe strode carefully to greet the Dowager Princess.

She sent her nodding in approval of his greetings, he bowed his head as a small gesture of gratitude, then looked at the boy-King who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

No words exchanged between him and the Princess, he then turned and left.

* * *

Written by his own handwriting, a letter given to Katherine before he left, expressed:

_" ... Deux Ex Machina (God in the machine ... my Lady)... No other such creature hath possessed such greatness and may become the Queen of Black Hearts that rules over the hearts of those she touches and until the world no longer breathes, and until God is no longer God but a figment of our imagination ... Your acquaintance, Thomas More."_

* * *

The Dowager Princess, Katherine of Aragon could not feel any happier, her son had become King.

Just a few hours had passed and he now had formed his own group of young loyal subjects, all wanting a piece of him she noticed a small girl in the background with dark hair and dark black eyes smiling at her son, she could see from the young girl's face that she wanted to get close to Henry, but somebody who she assumed to be her father grabbed her and moved her aside, she saw her no more at Court.

She, Katherine now the King's mother, had to remind herself that she would have to be careful that Henry never suspected anything suspicious between what happened to Thomas and her, the boy, she knew well, had been raised by her enemies, Henry VII and Margaret Beaufort; with his proud behavior inhereted to him by his mother and deep convictions inherited by his father, there was no telling what would he do if he learned the truth that he was no legitimate Prince or heir to the throne of England.

_Better to rule in hell ... than to tell truths that could harm us ... and serve in heaven_

What lay ahead were parties, jousting and chorus in Henry VIII'sname honoring their young King who would last for a hundred years some say, he was a King and a boy like no other they had before, with perfect health and perfect looks that drove every Noble's daughters crazy at his sight.

There was not telling what would become of her son, but what she was sure is that she would stuck by him every step of the way. No matter what.

TBC ...

* * *

**A/N:**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!**

**R/R**

**tbc ...**


	4. Battle of Flodden: Part I

**AN Expect some lemon in this, mild.**

**I will often refer to Henry as Harry, since he is a boy close to 12, he believes himself a man so people close to him, like Thomas when they are in private or jocking will call him Harry, his mother and other close friends like Brandon (me drooling over Henry Cavill and Jeremy Northam aww!! llol) and Knivert will call him that too.**

**Oh and btw Henry was born on October 7th 1501, so he is close to 12 here. Thomas and Henry's first real interaction will be put here, I hope I can put it to the level of the Tudors**

**cheers and Happy weekends!!**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the series, sadly. Enjoy**

* * *

_The whole night that they laid in each other's arms once again after their private ceremony where they had wed, their screams, moans and passionate yelling and noises were heard throughout the entire household, her maids in waiting did nothing but gossip wondering if Thomas was as good in bed as he was a husband to her. They all giggled as they heard more of their moans echoing through the halls, there was no doubt, Thomas More was a passionate lover, and one that her ladies were proud to say was their Princess' husband._

_Her Duenna shook her head in disapproval. _

_Dr. de Puebla however; did nothing but write the paperwork that could speed up the matrimony and possibly, Holy Union between Prince Arthur Tudor of Wales and Katherine of Aragon, he had already received a letter from Her Highness, Isabel of Spain, in which she explicitly said that at all costs was her daughter to be married to the head where the throne of England would lay. _

_That would only be Arthur; she couldn't marry anybody else that was not him. _

_She had also inquired Dr. de Puebla of her daughter's behavior to which she had no doubt of her honor and her morality_ .

* * *

**1512 Present Time, Chelsea State Near the River** :

On another corner where a decadent old man lay in bed reading his bible, he thought suddenly of his son, he knew it pained Thomas that he was separated from Catalina, or better should say now, Katherine Dowager Princess and Regent for young King Henry VIII. John said nothing but knew that if they were ever together that it could ruin his career and the boy's.

He was always careful with Thomas, he was not stupid and knew his boy was a man like no other, and as men it is in their nature to look out for young and pretty girls that show you a kind and sad face, but within them lies a she-wolf ready to grab them by the groin. It was for the best that her child had been recognized as Arthur's and that nobody knew that it was Thomas'. The shame that would befall both, he did not dare to think of it.

He sighed and went off to sleep, his son was not in the House, he was off to visit Katherine and the King, when he knew he should be at home and bed with his **only** wife. Joanne More who had been very sick lately and often cried in her sleep, poor girl he thought with pity in his heart.

Last time he saw his son he had seen him with contempt, and hatred. He personally did not care much about what the boy had to say about him, it was for his own good.

Did he really think he could marry a Princes of a Royal House?

Of Spain?

He sighed and turned to his hot tea brought by his servant girl, he was always nice to all servants, girls or boys, he viewed women to be creatures more senile, but as intelligent as men, one of the reason why he and Henry VII, the King's late _grandfather_ , never got along well.

Thomas entered the room of where his father was, his father saw him and for a moment he tried to greet his son but thought against it, he knew that although his son might have forgiven him before God for the separation between him and his wife, his heart hadn't, and would never will.

His son was without doubt the most stubborn man he had ever known, and he had known plenty, one of them sent him to jail.

* * *

_1 year later ..._

* * *

1513

Katherine was preparing herself to teach her son what real battles were made off, they were made of blood, suffering and pain, and he was just about to get his first lesson not with these three but with death.

Recently she had sent her loyal knight of the Stafford family, one of the few descendants of the Plantagent line that Henry VII didn't butcher, to the fields of the Scottish borders with England to negotiate the place and time where they could all meet for battle.

He didn't came alive, the soldiers told Katherine he had his body nailed to the horse's body to seem as he was still riding the animal, Katherine had been sad for she had not only lost a valuable knight but a valuable friend. One of the few who had still remembered her when she first came to England as young and un-experienced Princess waiting to be married.

She had no friend, man or woman whom she could trust in these matters, she had the Lady Margaret Pole, a Plantagent descendant Henry VII was merciful enought to let her live and have children, but she was of no use to Katherine in matters of war.

Someone strong and capable to lead the English batallion against the Scots was needed, so far her plans to delay the Scots from battle had succeeded, but not for long. Soon James IV, the King of that wretchful country would disregard the Pope's warning for excomunion and march against England to invade.

They had to be ready, her reputation, her destiny and more importantly her son's destiny were at stake here.

Walking away from all the sorrowful faces of the soldiers who couldn't believe that one of their best commanders had fallen, she went away to her tent where her personal priest would await her confession for her sins.

* * *

The priest greeted her as any other man or noble in the Country, with respect. She nodded to his greetings and sat next to him, she told him of her worries regarding her son, the King Henry VIII, that he may not live long enough to fulfill his destiny to become Europe's greatest King. Enemies of Plantagent descendancy were still looking to get back the throne of which they felt had been taken by force and not by right as it should, by King Henry VII's hands.

"What if they decide to rebel against my son?"

"I know that England has many discontent people that want to see my son replaced by another they can deem worthy of ruling, Henry is a young and unpredicatable man, I fear that his good trust in some of his new council-men may cloud his judgement."

The priest shook his head with respect to the Princess' suspcicions. "My Lady I am sorry, but England loves his Prince too much to agree to any silly plotting, with respect I must tell you that no one, and I mean no one in England would stand to see England taken by another who is not your son."

The Dowager Princess shook her head not agreeing with his naive judgement, she knew of many who wanted to see Henry dead and replaced by another, most surely a Plantagent of royal blood, blood that Henry mostly lacked in his veins.

But Katherine would not let his enemies take hold of his crown, it was his by right, he was Arhtur's son, he himself had said so when he was born, by canon law and to every law in nature he was the rightful Heir to the throne of England, and to go against him she would charge them with treason.

There was no other rightful King than Henry, he was the rightful heir, he possesed noble blood more Royal than any Tudor, Plantagent or King in the realm.

Shame for the first time washed all over her like rain, and she cried to the priest telling him that because of her sins with the Crown in the Past, when she defied the past King Henry, God might take revenge upon her and her little offspring to make England suffer for her past sins.

The priest shook his head again. "God does not punish, I am sure that whatever sins you have commited Princess God will look away, your devotion and obedience to your Country and son God takes them into account as atonment." He said to the crying figure.

"But what if the sins I comitted have been so big that I cannot atone for them, only be punished?" She asked.

"If that be true, I doubt God would take revenge upon England and your son my lady." He said. "He is a King by Divine Right, put there by God's law not by man, God would never take revenge for your sins against him, nor England, your son is a fine and justful King to his Country ... God sees that and if any case would he decide to punish, it would not be him or England but the person who comitted the sin, with all due respect my Lady." This seemed to calm the crying woman who lifted herself up from her chair.

She said to the priest a small thankyou and then went off to meet her generals, and prepare for what would be the greatest battle in all of English history.

* * *

**CAMPAIGN WAR TO FRANCE**

**1513**

Henry, the boy-King as all called him, was standing in front of a small silver cross, a gift from his mother. He prayed as hard as he could to it, he wanted so bad to prove to everybody that he was a worthy King and worthy ruler of his Country. Many factions wanted to say that he was unfit, he could almost hear their voices, laughing and screaming of joy as he lost the battle of France.

He would not let them, he would die before he bowed to all of them and assert that he was weak and unexperienced, he would show them, all of them including his council men and his mother that he was not weak.

He wasn't! He was probably if not the only, boy King ever to be crowned in front of an honorable ceremony along ... with _his mother._

The woman thought to much of herself, she did not want him to fight alongside her in Flodden Field, he would teach her after she would loose in the most humiliating battles in English History, that he was a **man** , and a brave one at that.

Sighing he went to meet one of his Council men, Thomas More. The man was more trusting of Henry than his own mother, he was the only one whom Henry could really trust in these troubled times.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**_A/N:_ **

**_Henry will be boasting for "his" victory in next chapter, but not for the victory of France but for the one won by the most unexpectant perosn he expected to loose and be humliated._ **

**_that is right ... wait and see._ **


	5. Battle of Flodden: Part II

**_A/N_Expect this to be of cruel humor and very serious themes.**

**Father/son bonding, don't want to sound lame so I will make the bonding seem as if Henry is opening up to Thomas since as you saw he sees Thomas as a father figure and as someone whom he can open up more easily than with his mother even.**

**His mother will not like this, but being Katherine as in real history, don't get me wrong real history she is my FAVORITE wife, then there is Anne Boleyn! but I think Katherine should be in character with the difference of being more concerned since this is her son, she will be somewhat submissive like in the show to her son's policies and decision to keep Thomas (Jeremy Northam no other actor for him). also she does not trust Wolsey as in the series. (Sam Neil here too)**

**until later ... when tragedy occurs. this chapter will be different, instead of the usual third point of view, it will be done in first person. (first part only)**

**anyway on with the story**

**sorry for the long author's note.**

* * *

1513

_It happened, God answered my prayers, I looked to all for deceit and doubt when they told me I would loose the battle against the Scots._

_All of them told me it was better to sign a treaty, that it would not endanger my son's crown, only giving half of his possessions to the Scots. The nerve of those men. _

_Did they really think I was stupid enough to forfeit?_

_Never! not even if they had racked me to death would I have signed a treaty with that barbarian James of Scotland who calls himself a King! _

_I am Katherine of Aragon, mother of the _**true** **King** _of England, and sovereign lady of this Country, until Henry marries and decides to have children, I will see that my son marries the best woman in the land, it would either be his or my choice to make, given that my son Henry is a small and young in his decisions and judgement, it would be better for me to choose the bride._

_I have passed through what Henry has passed. I have seen many things that he hasn't, had the boy been here, I very much doubt he would have had the stomach to see the horrible spoils of war. War was never good, this I know for I have caused to much pain today._

_Just seeing the bodies I am stepping over causes me throw up, I should be strong not to do this, since the English been as manly as they were, could see this as a weakness that would prove to them that she was a mere woman with no stomach for war or power._

_But I did not show them, I had thrown up far where they could not see, behind an oak tree that was shed with blood, blood of the English and Scots alike. I could not take it anymore to see more deaths, because I know that deep inside I am the main cause for them, so I decided to retire to the camp and to my tent, where I was greeted soon-after by Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk and responsible for leading our English to victory, and other council men._

_Thomas Howard came with his blood stain armor and told me of the news, that James IV was defeated, he had been death at my command by my orders and my strategy. I knew he was flattering himself with all these words to me, but I payed no attention just wanted to see something that I could send to Henry as proof of my victory over the Scots._

_"Give me his coat!" I said in a high and commanding voice. They proceeded to obey my orders, now they all respected me, some even began to fear me in the way a bad man fears a woman who is loved by her people he cannot destroy._

_After I was brought the coat of James IV, I saw it to be blood stained, I did not care for this detail for it allowed Henry to boast in pride knowing that his mother or rather say, his "actions" and "strategies commanded" won the battle against his most troubled enemy. Scotland._

_I looked over the coat again, it was handed to my hands, the blood was dry which was good because it didn't stain my hands of his guilty blood. I handed the coat to a bishop, Wolsey, and told him to sent it to Henry, and tell his majesty, my son that he had won a great battle thanks to his strategy._

_"Tell him that if it hadn't been for him, His Grace, I could not have won such a great battle, that it was his"advise" and "courage" shown in France, even in defeat, that allowed to yield to his council as I lay weakened and nervous by what I was about to face. Tell him." I commanded, Wolsey sent the letter to one of his servants which rode off in one of my horses, a gift, to deliver the letter of victory to my son._

_After the page boy rode off, I didn't spend much time pacing nervously as I did before, I only lay looking at the clouded sky, it had begun to rain, almost as if someone in heaven was sad to see many English men die in vain, but it wasn't in vain this time for I had secured the position of power to my son, a Great and humble King._

_I spent the next few minutes deciding what to do with Jame's body, I could not mutilate it and exhibit it amongst the English as it was custom in Spain, they would have butchered me and said I was just like my mother persecuting and rejoicing in the suffering of those I had already humiliated._

_Against the voice that was my mother's reason, I decided not to, I have already seen to much bloodshed and suffering. Scotland needed to be liberated but to do that, she had to let it be, if she punished and marched against the Palace and killed Margaret, her widowed sister in law, and her son, she would be no better than Isabella when she killed and dismembered all the Jews in Spain._

_"My Duke, I wish to not proceed against Scotland, there has been to much justice and pain brought with it today. Do not proceed." I said with determination against the words of the Duke, he did not agree as I expected but he nevertheless obeyed and knew better than to argue._

_"It will be done my Lady. But, are you sure?" _

_I smiled and looked all around me, great men stood in front of me, great men who had fought with courage and conviction for their homes and families against the savagery of Scotland and their King that now laid dead at my hands. I waited for the words to come out of my mouth_

_"I am sure" I finally said, they all did nothing but to nod their heads in agreement, and went to escort me and my ladies back to the Palace where I would be safe and await my son and his council after a defeat in France._

* * *

1513

Back in England, After Battle of Flodden and France:

Henry happily returned to England, the battle of France was lost in parts, a battle lost in his mind thanks to his grandfather, King Ferdinand of Aragon whom took advantage of his grandson and let many of them die while he took the credit for victory elsewhere.

But no matter how much angry and confused he was at first, he had won over the greatest victory of all, the victory against the Scots.

He and everybody knew that his mother had control of the small battalion and of the borders in England to defend, but it was **his** advice and council as his mother had said in her letter, that won the battle against the greatest threat in English soil.

He couldn't be any happier to greet his mother, for the first time all of his pride, self admiration and boasting were gone as he looked to his mother, carefully waiting for him at the throne room in Richmond Palace.

Her smile through the glass window looked beautiful and graceful as always, he laughed at her and sent her a small wave which made her smile even greater as she beamed with joy at seeing her only son and pride alive.

"Mother!" He said

As he entered Richmond, looking all over the halls, he expected for her to come down and greet him as it was custom. She didn't but for the first time he didn't care at this small gesture of insolence, his care was instead directed at her presence.

As soon as he reached the throne room upstairs, he hugged her as careful as he could not to crush her small and delicate bones. She laughed at his care at her, she grabed his cheek and caressed it like when he was a small boy.

She felt she had missed so much of this boy's childhood, all that time he had spent with those wretched caretakers he called _'family'_ spoiled the boy for good, but he had faith in her Henry, he was a sweet and considerable boy, he will make an even greater King as experience and time would teach him how.

That she had no doubt off.

* * *

**1514, Netherlands, Court of Archduchess Margaret.**

Anne had spent a great time educating herself on every manner of chess, etiquette and her tutors too had helped, they had immerse her in a sea of knowledge she thought it was not possible before.

For her father it was all talk, backstabbing and reproach for her revelry, but here her revelry was seen more of an amusement than punishment.

She loved every milestone corner of the Archduchess Margaret's attitude towards her. Although she technically wasn't her tutor, she acted as if she was many times when she was at Court, she had even called her _'la petite Boleyn'_referring to her small height. She was small for her years, but all the better Margaret had said for in advance give to Anne, it made her more desirable to men as she would seem like a creature of fantasy, one which would always remain young and never grow up.

Princess Reene which whom Anne had met almost 4 years ago had said to Anne, to always be very confident of herself and look for the best man she could ever have and if that man she could not have because of English law then she would make herself have him, regardless of any laws, _'that'_ Renee said _'is how French do it'_ . She would do it too.

But for that she would have to be in England, her home Country, she loved to someday marry somebody and the prospect as her father had said, marrying a wealthy land owner of the Netherlands or France was alluring and as _'best as she could do'_he added. She thought differently, in her own ambition, her musings of a proper husband would only be English, since that was her place of birth.

A boy besides her surprised her showing her a small pendant with a white and red rose. It was the rose of Tudor he mentioned. His name was Charles, one of the future heirs to the Holy Roman Empire, as a boy everybody said when she first came here to be careful with him since his attitude and manners were cold and non-sentimental, but as she looked at this boy, she remember he was the first boy she had met to be reciprocate with her noble affections along with the Archduchess Margaret of Burgundy, the boy's aunt and caretaker.

He was young and sulky in appearance, his chin was his most noticeable feature, but he was in all, despite of his deform appearance, very charming and nice to her, he befriended her when nobody else had and taught her chess and sometimes, when he was not in watchful eye of his aunt, he would go up to her rooms and carefully not to wake up the other ladies; show her presents and take her riding.

She already knew how to ride and did not need to be taught how, but he nonetheless showed her, which as she watched him carefully the first months, it was not how to learn to ride that he made her watch him, it was how to ride like a man, or in her case, a woman with grace.

Smiling at the memories of their last encounter in the forest, she looked at the boy next to her. "Charles!" She called him.

He responded by jumping in excitement and showing him a dagger he said was given to him by one of his family members. Surely he meant no other than Isabella. A girl Anne had met not to long after her arrival in the Netherlands.

Charles told him not to worry about Isabella, that she did not need to boast to her that she had seen the sword without her permission.

Anne looked at the small dagger, she had always took things without his permission, she didn't need it, Charles was never mad and she was the only whom he allowed this gesture of revelry. For even his sister, Isabella he had often send reprimands against her when she would steal his things to prove she was not ready to yield to his command.

The arguments, Charles always ended them bad, after a heated argument from both, Isabella would be struck down by Charles' hand and then go to **her** room and take it against Anne.

Anne however; did not stay quiet just because she was a princess of noble birth, more noble than her she always said, she always made Isabella seem as the weak and terrible one, so much would this humiliation endure that one time Isabella couldn't stand it and went for her aunt for help. Usually it was her aunt who always was against her niece's rantings, but after a heated argument and some inventions from Isabella that Anne had hit her (which Anne knew was not true!), the Archduchess had marched to Anne's rooms and taken all of her books, she was no longer the sweet and tender voice she once knew but one of an angry parent, who in her judgement told Anne that if she ever did any more gestures of humiliation against her superior in blood, Isabella, she would be reprimanded and sent back to England where her father would deal with he.

Anne cried a lot that day, she could just imagine over and over Isabella's smile as she thought of the little teens suspension, but after shredding all of her tears for her misery Charles as her knight in shining armor, had come and told her that if Isabella ever was to lie or insult Anne again like she did that day, he would grab her by her hair and cut it.

She had not believed him that day and only smiled, as she always did, to his comments, but as she saw the shining dagger she had in her small and olive hands, she turned to Charles who nodded in agreement almost as if reading her mind.

"She will never bother you again _petite_ Anne"

They both smirked and laughed out loud, the continued to do so, until Charles' aunt came bursting through the doors of their quarters in a loud bang that send chills through both their spines.

Never before had Anne seen the Archduchess and Regent so mad at her, she was shooting dagger at Anne like she wanted her dead. She wondered what had Isabella or worse, her father had done to her to make her look at her in hatred.

"Your ex-betrothed Mary. The blasted English have broken the promise Charles!" She yelled at her nephew Charles. Charles looked at her in bewilderment, and instead of being shocked he laughed out loud, and looked at Anne as if telling her to go along with the joke.

But she silently told Charles, even with his aunt's mean look, that it was no joke, it was for real that Mary no longer wanted to marry him.

"No" He silently said looking at Anne and then at his aunt.

But his aunt instead of comforting him, as she usually did when she saw him distressed, looked to him in a comprehensive manner, but nothing more. Anne guessed the time had come for him to grow up, and see how the world was, and how he should act from then on.

"I am sorry but it is true Charles, my dear nephew-in-law the King of England has insulted us, he has insulted your family and his mother's family!" She said breaking Charles' train of thoughts.

Charles looked at Anne before he was dragged off by his aunt, giving her a small smile as if saying it was not her fault, like it was to her anyways, she was not responsible for what one boy did in her Country.

But before Charles could fully be out of her sight, he stopped his Aunt with an inquiry of why the King changed his mind all of the sudden of his Aunt. "Whom is she betrothed to now?"

His Aunt gave a murderous glared to Anne before she pushed her nephew outside of the room.

"King Louis XII, France ... formal enemy." She said and left Anne behind close doors weeping once more for her future.

* * *

Thomas had attended the King on his way to England from his _victorious_campaign in France, when he had been there it was reluctanctly.

Katherine smiled at him briefly, only briefly he should have suspected that, the woman was as cold as he was a great Queen.

He did not care for her, but it did pain him that his wife, his last and technically, according to his father, _first_ wife, had died not because of the knowledge her husband had deflowered her, for he was gentle to her in her mind, but because her husband had taken another woman before her, a woman who was the lady of all the realm of England and the rest of the Isles. The very same who was the mother of a King.

Thomas had loved all of his children, begotten by Joan, Margaret his eldest had become his worldly jewel and with all his heart he swore to defend her from every evil in the world. She was innocent as he had once been in the company of the Princess, not too long ago.

He accompanied Henry and told him to be careful and to spite the Duke of Buckingham, he may be a man of foolish and arrogant attitude, but he had many armies at his commands.

"Not even your father dared to disobey him Henry." He said to the Young King.

Henry nodded and told More to join him and Wolsey, whom had recently been appointed one of the main adviser of Henry, the man was slowly moving his way up the ladder, he didn't blame him, every man had his right to move up, as long as it was done with honesty, sadly Wolsey seemed to be over exceeding in libertine ways of life his money that God had given him to help the poor.

They, the three of them, entered a large room which the King often used for his most trusted advisors. They all seated next to him, in opposite sides, Wolsey then ordered with the young man's permission a cup of wine for each.

"Gentleman, Wolsey my newest adviser and Thomas, I ask you here because I trust in no others than you, my soul and my conscience each of you represent respectively ... I want to make the marriage between my young Aunt Mary Rose and King Louis, our once undisputed enemy in a manner in which the my mother's family and my own by hers is not angry at us."

Thomas was the first to speak after the boy-King said his words with confidence, like nothing in the world cared more than diplomacy, but he knew that the King wanted war, had it not been for Thomas' insistence to help Henry see that wars were only suffering and waste of money (that could be used for the poor and to build schools), Henry would have gone otherwise, Thomas prayed to God silently each night that Henry was learning more and more wisdom from him each day.

"Henry, it is better if we agree somehow to keep both countries happy by not marrying your aunt to the King of France, I think if we somehow come with a way to keep both parties happy we can avoid England to have enemies and waste more money for hurtful campaigns, like it sadly happened at France and Scotland" He said at Henry with sadness in his voice.

Thomas Wolsey, before the King could make a decision however; he played the King's most loyal subject and with a glee in his eyes he said. "Your Majesty maybe if we somehow arrange a stronger alliance... It wouldn't break the marriage treaty with your Aunt and the French King, on the contrary it would be the strength in any case you have to defend yourself against the Spanish and Hapsburg Empire."

Henry seemed to be considered this, Thomas silently prayed to God and to St. Peter that he not take Wolsey's advice, he respected Wolsey and had a great admiration from a man who had been wronged by fate and placed under poverty and suddenly thanks to God's gift of wisdom climbed up the ladder to be where he was today, one of the King's along with him, most trusted advisers.

The King took more than a minutes before he could look to Wolsey and say to him the words which Thomas regreted he said. "I agree! You are wise, why should we submit to my mother's family and mine in Spain, this is England!"

Wolsey smiled and the King hugged the bishop, he then went to Thomas and with a laughter he said. "Come Thomas! You are not a saint, you too should enjoy for I will make a new world!"

* * *

**1520**

The treaty did not last to much, Mary Rose Tudor, _Aunt_ of the King of England found herself widowed in less than two months and after that, under the _King's_ , her _nephew's_ promise that she should marry whom she liked, she married his friend, Charles Brandon. They lived happily but with fear, she knew her cousin was young and many time with a noble attitude towards his family, especially those close to him like the Princess Mary, his daughter which he named in her honor.

But if the King had the wrath incur by someone close to him, like her all hell would brake loose from the gates that bind them, and he would take his anger against her and possibly banish her from Court and for Charles he could do the worst to him, she feared he might go loose with power and brake him or even worse, destroy ever inch of his body to have him hanged and then quartered with his organs removed. This did not surprise her, she had seen this once in the many acts of her father.

She stayed strong for many days, and for those days she too stayed angry at Charles and called him a mule, he called her a sex driven innocent girl to which they responded throwing things at each other, after their anger had ceased however; they made love over and over again.

In less than no time under Wolsey, now a Cardinal of the Holy Church, took the case ot Henry and told him to have mercy for the _wretched_ souls of Mary and Charles, she was thankful, not happy but thankful that Henry agreed and brought them back to Court.

From that day on, she decided to do no more stupidities that could cost her life and that of her husband, his nature was something she could not change and wished for death but if he dies part of her dies to with him as with the many children they planned to have.

Katherine, Henry's mother had arranged a suitable marriage, as she liked to call it between her **sweetheart **Henry and her niece, the beautiful Princess Isabella Hapsburg Tratasmara of the Netherlands and Castile's, she was as beautiful as Henry was promised she would be.

Henry at first was a little uncomfortable with her, since he did not know how to behave, but it was his mother's advice and kind words that made her appreciate Isabella, in no time by the year of 1516 on January 27th, almost close to when Katherine had gotten married to _him_ , was the ceremony held and Henry and Isabella soon had, much to the surprise of everyone a little girl which Katherine told Isabella to tell her son to name her Mary.

Henry's daughter, her grandniece was now 4 years old and despite that she was not a boy, just being born made everybody happy, for the Queen had succeeded in making her delivery a child of healthy mind and body, and doted with beauty.

Katherine was the one who most fell in love with the child, but it was her father who held the most luxurious and expensive ceremony there could be, in the ceremony he said to his beloved mother and Isabella, that a healthy daughter meant a healthy son.

As she was in the ceremony looking at her grandniece, the instantly smiled and fell in love with the chuby baby and her strong beauty with high cheekbones that resembled those of her father.

Katherine cradled her in her loving arms, she had never felt so proud to be a grandmother and to such a beautiful and wailing child such as the one in her arms.

She - Katherine - her sister in law, was going to hand it over to her but Isabella did not allow it, she somehow did not trust Mary too much as her sister in law always did, Henry her nephew, not wanting to have a fight ceded to his wife's will, got the baby to be put in his loving arms.

The only one missing to touch her forehead, his daughter's was his friend and strong confidant Thomas, he somehow wanted to avoid touching her, it was as if something in Thomas dreaded that when he did, his touch would destroy all the purity of the child.

* * *

_Years Later ..._

Thomas was in his study bidding his time and looking at a small sand clock, it was by all mean ugly and silly but it was especial for him, his **_only_ **son had made this clock for him.

_"A gift father for you"_ He had said once, he loved that boy but sadly he could not help but feel that John was sometimes to arrogant for his own good, it seemed as if male child that was begotten by him was meant to be arrogant and selfish.

Was it fair?

He guessed only his Lord, God, had the answer for those things.

His daughter Margaret, and his favorite entered his study with a book on her hands, as always Thomas smiled to the sight of her, she was the reason why he worked day and night to make the world a better place, starting with England.

A humanist at heart, since he was very young he inspired himself in letter from his friend from afar Erasmus from reformation, and many other wise scholars and teachers he was grateful to have had. Reformation was needed, within the Church, and it should be started with him and other bright men of the era, sadly others mistook these ideas and kept following that crazy heretic Luther.

Luther did not realize that all the bad he did in the world, was to burn and to destroy the Church as well as it's followers, but he did not agree with the Church's decisions to burn his heretics, it was not the best of first option. The first option was conversion and then expulsion, to burn them just made the Church more corrupt.

_"As long as the Church is corrupt, that Heretic Luther will gain more followers" I said this to Wolsey, but instead Wolsey just cried over. _

_I felt sympathy towards the man and approached him slowly._

_"I am sorry ... I know of your desires to be Pope, I am sure if you had been Pope you would have cleansed the Church from all of it's corruption and made it better." I said with sincerity._

_Cardinal Wolsey, my friend as strange as it may sound to the people around me, was a good man despite his failures in Christ to keep his chastity vows and all others, I have confidence that given the right time he would become the greatest Pope or adviser and change his ways and become a good man. I have seen this in many people, they all had the ability to convert from good to bad, one of the reason why humanity was great because we posses innate good in us._

_"You have to much faith in me Thomas ..." He said as he moved towards the door to exit the room. "Perhaps you have to much faith in the whole damn world for all I care." He exit the door, and I could not understand his words._

_He may call me a dreamer, and I think he is right, I believe in people, they all have the right to change so._

Thomas remembered Wolsey's words, he still did not believed them fully but sometimes many things made him quiver a little in fear that there might be people who had evil in them, enough to make them completely evil.

Brushing his thoughts aside he returned to reading his book that he had written over 6 years ago, he looked at his youngest and proudest daughter of all, his beautiful daughter Margaret. She looked dashing and beautiful in her grey and white with black outfit, truly like a noble at heart.

Many people had asked for her hand back when she became 15, he refused them all, he was a careful and considerate father after all, but it was her desire to marry Roper which at first although doubtful he agreed to do so.

She hd been a happy wife ever since, almost always visiting him in good faith, like a good daughter does. He missed having her around her lap, but as much as he wanted to send her away and tell her to make her own life, he couldn't, she was the girl-jewel of his world, his reason for serving _her brother_to make England into the richest Country in Humanist ways. The girl like his ward, the King whom he considered as such, was a true scholar, she would one day make him proud and achieve a greater name than his, from that he had no doubt.

The only thing nature had wrong her was in being a woman, as a man she would have more possibilites of being remembered, but he guessed that God it was his way to work with Thomas in giving him an intelligent child worthy of the Humanist teachings.

"Dad?" She asked to her father. He turned around again to her direction. "Margaret I am sorry, I was distracted, it is just that I was thinking about you and ... many things ... like the Queen."

Margaret looked at him with his big chocolate eyes. Thomas sometimes wondered by looking at those eyes, how was it that the many time the King had visited him, he did not notice his eyes and Margaret's were exactly the same shape, with only different eye color.

"I thought the Queen was not your friend. You admire Dowager Princess, the King's mother more, you always speak so highly of her Papa." She said.

He smiled, his child was very observant. "Yes, I do." He responded, before pausing.

_I don't doubt to tell my child of my devotion to her that if nature had made her a man, she would have been a greater King for this Country or her home land, I have faith she will teach Harry all I can't teach him yet_.

"The Princess is worthy of every devotion, she will make a great tutor for the King's daughter someday, that I have no doubt Meg ... but sometimes I fear there is no longer anymore confidence between the King and me."

"Why not?" She inquired.

"I do not know Meg, maybe it is because he likes politicians with more sly and character, but I will always keep my trust and my hopes for him. After all the time I have spent my time educating the King, Margaret he has become as I look at him and thank to God, a youth, young and good man at only 24, a wise Humanist and King."

"I would give my life for him every day to make him have faith for the world, more if possible." He said to his daughter, all of it was true, he had spent to much time with the King, teaching him, educating him in law, matters of state, Humanist teachings and peace, he was never going to give up on Harry. He was a good man, despite his arrogance and terrible flaws at times with his wife and mother.

"You are a great adviser Papa, me and my brother have courage for you. I love you too much." She said and then threw herself at him, literally, and hugged him with strong arms.

He welcomed the hug and both of them, stayed like that for a long time, somehow both of them had the strong sense that something was soon to come and haunt the King and expose Thomas past sins that have been laid forgotten for many years.

* * *

**_A/N_ **

**_There you go it ends with me not telling the year, but from now on in some parts I will do it to add plot or drama to the story, create more suspense if necessary lol ... _****_anyway by the time Thomas is speaking Henry is 24, close to being 25 so it would be the time where he meets Anne Boleyn. _****_Expect Katherine's reaction to Anne, which will be good and take the girl under her wing, but then as she tries to replace her niece, things will go bad. And I mean if you are the person that hates tragedy, well this is not our story, things will become dramatic, filled with love, suspense, some comedy but tragedy!!_ **


	6. Thomas dreams and Katherine worries

**A/N**

**Little surprise before I go to exams, yes I will probably not update in three or more days my stories,exams are awaiting, I need to keep record on my straight A'S so sorry, but I will give you two chapters that are edited. I will change some dates to suit the story, sorry for that, but most of them will be accurate or I will try them to be as accurate as real life.**

**anyway here it goes, for those Katherine and Anne lovers as thomas' please enjoy the fic and there will be darker and very emotional sides show here. As such Katherine will be very cold towards Thomas.**

* * *

_Thomas and Katherine, lovers whom once shared everything, love, passion and even deceit among them, now lay as enemies pretending to be friends ... Thomas advance towards Katherine and stroke her cheek affectionately in a last attempt to make amends for what happened in the past._

_But Katherine however; just spit at him. She laughed at him uncontrollably and told him that he was weak, that if he had been the man she fell in love with he would have never let her go, she would have gone to the center of the world with him, but he just yielded to his father's will like any weakling. She said that even Arthur had more backbone than him, at least he -she said- did not let her go that easily without a fight._

_"No!" He screamed at her, this could not be his Katherine, the woman he fell in love long time ago, this couldn't be her. His Katherine would never do this, never in a million years, she was a lady of conscience, dignity and morality, never in even her bitter days could she sink this low like a common whore._

_But his conscience, that evil voice that always restrained him from the pleasures of the world, whispered to him inside his head._ **"How do you know that Thomas? Katherine has changed too much, she could very well be influenced by the immorality of this world, like her son"**

_'No' He whispered to the voice inside his head, it couldn't be true, it must all be part of a demonic illusion to keep him astray from God, but he wouldn't let that demonic voice inside him win, Katherine might be all the coldness that women represented, but she was no whore and whatever was standing in front of him, was no Katherine._

_"Bravo Thomas!" Katherine said and suddenly the white dress that marked her purity turned into a silk red one. Her laughter haunted Thomas while at the same time he looked at her stunning figure. _

_Katherine moved close to Thomas making him very nervous, his mind, his subconscious screamed this wasn't Katherine, however; the voice that said to be his conscience screamed that it was and that he should trust her, despite all the coldness and suffering she caused to his soul._

_Listening to the ladder he moved in to kiss her, lips that he had been deprived to touch so long ago. But as always when fate and evil intervened, Katherine or this evil spirit that assimilated her form, bit his lip. He flinched in pain, blood pouring from his mouth that went all the way to his neck and collar, why he asked, she said nothing but look at him in the most calm manner._

_"Did you really think Katherine could be this persuasive, no she isn't but she is cold. I personify everything she is, everything she is not and what is yet to be. You want her to be different therefore I take it to torture the spirit that denies the ultimate truth ... She doesn't love you anymore then you do her!" The figure screamed in his ear, her lips red by the blood she had bit from his lip, she touched that drop of blood that stained her silk like face and then she laughed, harder than before at his shock._

_"You bitch! What ever you are, don't you dare come any closer or God have mercy on your soul!" He yelled to the demonic figure that passed as Katherine._

_The demonic Katherine however did not heed his words and only laughed harder and harder if that was possible, suddenly a blinding light came between them both and then he knew no more._

* * *

"No!" Thomas got up from his bed in fright.

His wife, Alice More looked to him in concern once she got up, a response to his yelling and frightening screams.

"Thomas? Thomas! ... answer me!" She asked concerned to see her husband in such a nervous posture. In all her years of knowing him, he had never acted this scared like he had witnessed a demonic presence, Alice was not to keen on talking of his affairs since it was not her business to do so, but seeing her husband in this stance was to much for her to bare so she asked regardless he might be bothered for her intrusion.

"Alice? I am sorry ..." He said to his wife.

Alice nodded not preoccupied by his apology, for her all that mattered was his well being and being the plain-speaking woman that she was, she told Thomas furthermore about her concerns and why they troubled her. "Thomas you have to tell me what's wrong, it has been two days straight since your last screams that have woken all of your house hold, me and your family too are worried that something might be troubling you."

Thomas did not respond her, nor did he want to, it pained him to know Alice was hurting because of him, especially when he loved Alice too much. But if he talked he feared Alice might not to be responsive of his feelings.

He feared for all the love he had for her, that she might run away too from his arms, like his 'first' wife Joanne did when she knew the truth about his liaison with another woman.

Alice however; remained stoic as always when he told her of her dream, she didn't ask why or how he had dreamt it, it was none of her business she said to him quietly, silently they both shared a kiss before they went back to sleep.

After her husband silently slept besides her, she decided with all her giving strength not to ask, anything about why Katherine, the all mighty _Queen _in all but name, had appeared in his dreams, she feared the answer Thomas might have given her. But in reality, she feared more the reaction she could get from his answer, as a plain speaking woman; she was always tough and ruthless in her attitudes when ever Thomas would do something to displease her, and other members of his family as well, whom she had adopted as her own.

She silently prayed to God, or whatever deity in heaven to guide Thomas to the right direction, she and his family had enough of not knowing whether he could risk his neck by his moral actions and going against the King, because he said his conscience dictated it. She had enough of those worries, all she wanted was that maybe one day her husband might have enough sense to go away from all the danger that surrounded him at Court with his enemies ... and the Boleyn Family, which recently had been getting close to being in power.

* * *

1526

It had been 4 years since _'little'_ Anne had come back from France.

There she had learned so much, in sexual education as in manners of etiquette, while there she had found herself interested in the _new_ religion or sect as some French men call it, many of them were just scholars that were escaping persecution, she would have given everything to stay more.

But her father did not want her to, he said that she was already old and learned enough to return back to Court where a suitable match for her would be found. She had no interest in being back in England, on France it was where the _fun_ really was, where fashions reigned all over Christendom and where new Humanism was being explored.

It was truly a land for new cradles of knowledge, with new open mindless and knowledge that she could never before find on England or even on the Netherlands with Charles or the Archduchess Margaret for that matter.

She smiled as she looked to her sisters bragging about meeting with the King again, she should know better Anne thought, the King was one that never had a constant mistress, he was always hot, cold and then passionate again.

He was never constant like many men, she guessed it might be because of his wife, her one time enemy and tormentor, Isabella, was always very much a tormentor to him too, some said it was after all to be expected since her mother had been the crazy Joanna that was still on the tower of her own country, raving like a mad dog.

She sighed and went on to tend to her reading, there were many books England sadly prohibited, many of them had been ordered to be burned by the King, commissioned to none other than that dreadful Catholic man, Thomas More; while everybody including her family, said that he was just another heretic burner like those on Spain and Italy, she knew better, she saw it when ever he was close to the King's mother that he truly felt interest in the new ideas, but his conscience somehow always stopped him from following them.

"You think he will tire of me Anne?" Her sister asked in worry.

Anne shook her head. " I don't know Mary, he might but then again think of this, you have all of our fortune and yours secured!" His sister seemed to calm down on this and smiled to her little sister, Anne.

They both smiled and laughed as hard as they could, despite difference between Anne and Mary, they were very much the same, both had a genuine interest for the men their father chose to advance in society, and both had a hunger for passion and love.

Only difference between both of them, was that in the end Mary threw herself at the King of France and England, Henry VIII, very willingly without restraint, while had Anne been his mistress she would deny his advancements to her, willingly accepting his love but without giving body and soul until he could prove his commitment to her.

"Mary you worry to much sister, even if the King tires of you, I will be here for you, and so will your family." She said to console her sister.

After that both sisters started to play in the woods of their home on Hever, like when they were little girls and their mother still lived.

For a moment, even if Henry Percy and Wiatt had been abandoned by her, Wolsey and her low stature of birth everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Anne was afraid now, her father had just proposed that she become the new lover of the King, he had said this when she saw him talking with her uncle who left before he could tell her the news.

However; the she did not act afraid, she had her father sly manners and look to act like that, but she did tell him that the King was to hot and cold for their own liking, her fahter nonetheless did say that she had eyes like _hooks for the soul_ and she could easily trap him in her sensual web, she agreed, it was a challenge and she would gladly accept.

* * *

_Months Later ... (1527)_

* * *

Katherine was angry as she saw her son's bastard behind the ceremony curtain, next to her son was the boy being crowned as Duke of Richmond, this was too much for Katherine, the only legitimate Crown for England had to be in Mary's head and no one else.

_"NO" _She said to herself inside her head, a bastard like Fitzroy begotten by that cheap whore - Elizabeth Blount - who was now strutting around the castle proudly wanting to seek forgiveness from her niece, after Isabella had told her in private that she could not give Henry a son, a son which Blount gave and could now endanger Mary's position as Queen in the future. The nerve of the woman and her son to celebrate his birth, had pained Katherine because he did not have the decency to visit Isabella and his daughter first.

Now he was giving the small child - which she had no doubt was his son, he looked to much like him when he was being crowned King alongside her- a position among the high nobles and a title that only gave him more power to one day take the Crown that belonged to her grandaughter, Mary.

Nostalgia washed over her when she saw the small Crown and headset being placed on the child, Henry grabbed the small child like she once had grabbed Henry and placed him next to him in his other royal chair.

Katherine nearly wept as she saw the child so close to Henry, she feared that a child like that being spoilt like Henry could become him, and her child was starting to act with **hot** English blood against the morality of the Spanish blood she had him carry in his veins.

She went away from the shameful sight and went to meet Wolsey, since he had been Cardinal and Archbishop of York, he had gain to much power that he was soon overshadowing her authority and Isabella's.

She greeted the Cardinal Wolsey with no courtesy but spoke to him bluntly. "The King wants to put my bastard grandson above the powers of my legitimate granddaughter."

"With all due respect my Lady, this could all go away, if the King would have a legitimate male heir ... perhaps if a wife gave him one." He said suspiciously to her.

Katherine turned to him, glaring menacingly and approached him without caution. The cardinal did not flinch.

"I wonder ..." She said slowly. " if your Eminence did not do anything to do _this_ ... change."

Wolsey bowed his head slowly and then looked at her again with his famous grin.

"My Lady I assure you, I don't know what you are talking about, I did nothing but advise the King what was best in matters of state." He said bluntly to his mistress.

The Dowager Princess, Katherine of Aragon, did not believe him and only looked at him more sourly than before. Not a single word he could utter would make her change her cold judgement against him, both were looking who would strike their cold revenge first.

"He can't."

"With all due respect my Lady this could change if Isabella would give him a legitimate son and heir, or if princess Mary should rise in her expectations of the King and Parliament." He said with amusement.

The King's mother did not understand his words, she shook her head. "No, the King love his daughter, he has proved on many occasions, he has even been betrothed to my nephew, the Emperor."

"Ah yes ... the Emperor ... I am afraid he is no longer betrothed to your granddaughter Madam. He has decided to marry the beautiful Isabella from Portugal, it seemed he did not want to wait for Princess Mary to grow up." He said again without remorse of what surprise or treachery the Dowager Princess might felt for this sudden change of events with her granddaughter Mary.

"No. Mary is the King's rightful heir, you will not put her aside." She said, and with that she left before the tears that were threatening to fall off became evident to her enemy, Cardinal Wolsey.

After she came to her quarters, quite sad about what might happen to her jewel Mary, she came across all her ladies in waiting, she didn't want to see them so she dismissed all of them but one, the Lady Anne.

She had taken an interest towards her, the Lady Anne was not like all the mindless English Roses floating around in Court, she had a brain and talent to notice things that usually go unnoticed, she had become her friend and ally in a Country that at times like these, especially when Wolsey and her enemies were close to her, became Foreign to her again.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N** - Okay there you go, as you see she yet does not know the ambitions of Anne, but likes her because of her intelligence and admirable mind to open up to new things. However will it last? And also Anne will finally get the truth from Henry and grow to love him ... the truth about his parentage to her ears will come soon.


	7. Hell hath no fury like two women's scorn

**A/N:**

**Let the story speak for itself and since today is my birthday there will be no updates since I will go celebrate, and watch the new movie Indiana Jones, see how it is.**

**Until then, good afternoon and good night, see you soon.**

**For reason and purposes of the story and canon with the series TUDORS Showtime, when emperor Charles as in the series went to be betrothed to Princess Mary on England, it was 1522, right after Anne came from France and she and her father started to try and wane the King's feelings towards Mary and towards Anne.**

**Warning, Protestant bashing and Catholic bashing, yes will be bashing all religions!! Also the characters you see here are the same as the Tudors, means the Thomas more, Anne Boleyn, Wolsey, Henry viii, Katherine of Aragon, Jane Seymour, and all of them are the same characters and with the same profiles as the Tudors, their physicals will be the same as the actors and characters they portray on the TV show.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and let the story speak for itself, enjoy, please review!!**

* * *

Katherine was watching her ladies, most of them were loyal to her to the death, they had all promised, but probably the most interesting of her subjects was the Lady Anne Boleyn. The girl was smart, clever as she was beautiful.

She reminded Katherine with her dark blue eyes that to the far sighted seemed like '_dark hooks for the soul',_ of her when she first came to English soil to marry the Prince of Wales.

Lady Anne was a good companion, yet she remained with Katherine and not with the **true** _Queen_ Isabella who was drifting to silent madness more and more each day. Henry worried for he had the respect and devotion for his wife, but too much in him was like English Tudor blood, if only he knew that he was the same like them but not in blood, only in spirit.

Of the many things, Katherine was smiling as she remembered that none of her descendants would ever inherit a drop of Tudor blood, they would have to pass over her dead body for such alliance, she suffered one once and that was more than enough.

"Lady Anne." She said to the 26 year old form of Anne Boleyn who was helping her change in her nightgown. The girl looked to Katherine with no sign of fear or amusement.

"I want to ask you, have you ever thought of the future and what it might bring to us both?" She asked with all sincerity, waiting for the young woman's answer, an answer she hoped could make her feel better after all of what had passed between Henry, her and Mary. Not to mention Thomas' insistency to keep his trust.

Anne smiled, but it was a deceptive and mysterious smile that held much more then what met the eye. "I think fate is smart enough to bring us what better God deems. God will find you a better future my Lady, I am sorry the Church is not helping your position. Anne said with double meaning to her last sentence.

Katherine stoic manner remained the same, something in both women's attitudes didn't surprise them anymore, as far as they had become _friends_ since the younger girl's father had placed her under her _ladies-in-waiting_, she had come to admire Katherine and respect and in return Katherine had held her in such a high steam.

The Dowager Princess loved Anne as a confidant and friend, of all the people she perhaps was the only one who did not act as a mindless slave to sex, as all the others in her son's Court, or should she better say harem.

"The Church is not what not helps me, come closer Lady Anne, let me tell you what really troubles me, you must promise me Anne, that for our deep friendship you and I share." She paused.

Not sure if she really wanted to tell her friend this, after all she knew her well and although Anne had been a good friend, she now knew the truth, or at least suspected she might be behind Isabella's death by sadness because her husband, her son, had told her he wanted a divorce.

"You have shared and swore to me since you came from France, almost five years ago, that you will not utter a single word I tell you. Promise me Anne, for I love you like the daughter Arthur would have loved to have with me, time was not enough to lend us that daughter, or to give me the daughter after Henry with the man I loved, also Henry's father." She said to her _daughter_, Anne Boleyn.

Anne Boleyn nodded to her Mistress and came closer; she knelt to the women who sat in one of her finest chairs.

When she came from France to England for the second time, she had engaged in an _affair_ with Henry Percy, but Cardinal Wolsey and her father punished her for it. For in their judgment, they deemed the relationship unworthy and not royal enough. She knew it was Wolsey's doing since the man did not care for the purity of the Church, he formed part of a corrupt and decadent Church under a false prophet of St. Peter, and who made all women ashamed of their bodies just for the simple reason of being women.

While the Queen was the one who had the most important ladies-in-waiting, her one time rival in the Netherlands, Isabella, sister to her _one-time_ friend, the now Emperor Charles, her father saw fit that Anne should be close to Isabella as Mary was close to her and it was why the King had taken a liking to Mary, as all the ladies in proximity to Isabella of Castile, however; Anne was not chosen by Isabella, not because she hated her, but because Katherine herself seeing the girl not as a vessel of purity, but as a vessel of revelry and freedom yearning to be exploited with new ways, knowledge and learning, took the young woman under her wing.

In that way, Anne would never catch the King's eye and Henry would not deflower a girl who did not deserve to be humiliated and tainted as all the others who had become enemies of the Dowager Princess, or so she had thought.

It was well known to Anne the reasons behind the Princess and mother of the King to take her under her wing, but she had developed, despite the woman's low title for her power, a strong admiration and friendship to the Queen.

She admired Katherine for her courage, strength to adversity for having to tolerate her son's many misgivings and flattery that was hers and he converted to his. Yet Anne had seen this woman devoted too much in religion, too much in Saints instead of reclaiming Henry for her victory's, when she was the strong woman, the brave woman, the warrior woman who had won the victory of Flodden had given all of her magnificent and omnipotent credit, to her son and all of her battles and accomplishments to Henry, all of it like she did nothing. She had learn to submit, she hardly said anything to her son as reclaim to her battles, administration or her right to reign.

"Anne." The Dowager Princess, or Katherine of Aragon as she was still known to her allies and also to her enemies -of all whom Wolsey now remained as her primary target to destroy and crumble - said to Anne in the sweetest, yet strangely careful and cautious voice.

"I love Henry, God knows I do, but his father is not his father..."

Anne looked at her in curiosity not really comprehending what he was saying.

Before she could answer however; Katherine smiled and with a sad gesture on her smile, tears threatened to fall off from her piercing blue-grey eyes and said to Anne.

"I was married before ... - (_I began to weep before the Lady Anne, and covered my shameful face with my hands as if to hide from her wretched sight.)_ _-_ he was ever so gentle Anne, but I feared too much for him, my mother, Henry's grandmother did not allow our marriage ... mine and Thomas, yes! Thomas More -_ (I sobbed harder and wept uncontrollably that Anne, my "friend" had to bring me a small towel, which I welcomed it gladly.)_ - I did ...n-not want to, but my mother had too much power and she was right in saying I had to complete my destiny, I wanted that crown as much as many women, as much as ... **you**."

She said and Anne looked at the Princess Dowager stunned. Had she just implied what Anne thought she implied? Or was her mind playing her tricks, silly tricks that actually made her think that actual Katherine really understood the game Anne was beginning to play with her son.

"Stunned, Anne?"- Katherine asked with a menacing voice.

Her entire demeanor from hurt wife and woman changed, to that of a woman with a hidden agenda to investigate what the woman in front of her really wanted to do with her son, Henry, who could be gullible enough to fall for the 'little' Anne as he had for her sister.

"I know" -She said as she stood up and made herself higher than the little stunned, but not quivering, figure of Anne Boleyn.

Anne too, stood up and looked to Katherine evenly, the woman might be her friend and ally on many things, but she would not let Katherine win over her, her fear was non-existent and her courage was something the woman would learn she had much inside her, ready to release it without fear that Katherine had _more right_ than a girl like her.

"What you are doing, be very careful my friend, I would hate to see you steal the heart of my son, you want my position now that my niece is dead, fine do it!" - She said in a commanding voice of a Queen of England - "Let my son give you gifts ... let him even _feel_ you out, but do not pretend to take the King away from me, and from Mary. He cannot give you his heart my dear ... for that is in Isabella's safe keeping."

Anne looked at her even more defiantly if possible than before, she did not flinch.

"We are done here."

"Yes we are ... Your Majesty. Princess…" -Anne carefully said and bowed her head to her _Mistress _and left.

None of them spoke a word after that, everything Anne did was to serve the mother of the King, nothing more.

The Princess whenever she could would try to take Anne by menacingly giving her a task difficult to do, like scraping the fire place, cleaning her feet, but yet Anne being the sly and cunning figure she was, would never let herself quiver in fear at the woman who had been raised higher than herself.

She never saw a sweet smile from the Princess Katherine anymore, and that began to tare Anne inside, that is when Anne began to realize with hurt, that she had lost a valuable friend.

* * *

1528

(_1 day after Anne and Katherine's discussion_)

Thomas was pacing around nervously, looking for something he could tell his conscience of himself that could ease the pain and tremor he felt of the way things were beginning to take hold of England.

He brought his child Margaret, and his other one, Elizabeth to Court, carefully where none of the family Boleyn, they were known to have too many book on the reform and on the heretical and dangerous practices of Germany, by that Heretic Luther, he took his precious daughter Margaret and young Elizabeth to the room where he had often shared discussion with his friend Wolsey.

"Margaret" He said carefully turning to his favorite child, Margaret More-Roper.

She was often a reminder that constantly haunted him of his first wife, Joanna, she had grown mad in the later years of her life, and on her last year she had miscarried for the distress of knowing her husband had known another woman besides her. That and she knew she was not loved by Thomas.

"Yes Papa?" She asked. Her sister Elizabeth looked at her father nervously, not knowing why all of the secrecy.

"I have to confess something; the Country is having a lot of problems, as I have told you before Margaret, when I sent every child of mine to pray for the sweating sickness that ravaged our Country a year ago. A sickness I said to you privately, is ravaging England worse than the past disease, one that is Heresy ... I asked you "he talked more rapidly."... How to combat it, you told me to purge it with fire, I said it was right, but now I am afraid the menace is growing too quick for me to purge it with fire."

Margaret shook her head in shame of what was happening to the Country.

Never before had her father thought they would see this threat coming, after all, the purge of fire they made to the books of Heretics and the "scriptures" of Luther; the Heretics were still adamant to continue, and disrupt the peace of the Sovereign Country of England.

_How could they?_ She thought in anger.

Elizabeth, his other daughter looked at him more seriously, although they had never been close as him and her older sister, he still loved her and would gladly give his soul for her too. He looked at his smallest child, now a woman and then to her and Margaret he said in all honesty.

"Girls, I am afraid the King might ask me, one he disposes of Wolsey, to appoint me as Chancellor."

"That is great ... Isn't that supposed to please you Papa? You will do much good to the Country after all, by this way Father." Elizabeth said to him carefully.

"No my daughters, I am afraid the King will ask me this at the expense of Wolsey. He has suffered enough although he has in parts received punishments for his corruptions, and treacherous dealings, I don't want to be Chancellor or be involved in Politics, the world I could see, would corrupt my soul as my mind." He said earnestly to them, revealing all of his fears.

Both daughters shook their heads and Margaret, was the first to throw his arms at him and hug him, saying that whatever he decided she would support him no matter what, as it was her duty from daughter to a great father like him, she put it. Elizabeth took longer to approach him, but after seeing him and her older sister together, she went to his arms and soon both daughters and their father lay hugging each other, fearful of what fate may bring to England in the near future. Somehow, an air of tranquility that had once reigned on England, no longer was there.

1 week later...

Anne was watching Henry he was so handsome, at first she admitted she did it all out of interest and for advancement, but as she looked at him now, she knew that it was not true when she first met Henry at the Emperor Charles' betrothal to his daughter Mary, that she was in love with him.

It was all a play for power from her father and her uncle, but as she go to know the young and passionate man that lay behind that cold and adventurous exterior of the King, she fell in love, deeply, they would do anything to be married.

One thing stood in their way.

Katherine, the King's mother, she was always the real nuisance behind the throne and Henry had seen it, the woman could have had more but she let it all to her son, instead of telling him that he should not cause her pain and humiliation in public when he set her aside, she learned to submit like all Catholic and well-bred Princesses on Spain.

King Henry was now all that lay in Anne's heart, he had fallen in love with her deep blue and dark hooks for the soul, her eyes, he began to write poems and ravish her every time they could, yet he promised he would keep her pure and lively as a maiden.

She went to her rooms, a gift from his Majesty to her, a proof of the intensity of the love they both shared.

He had always said "I love your neck" He had said it with such passion that often made her sent a devious, and on times, sincere and playful smile to his sight, which he took as another proof that she was the more pure and devoted to him than any other woman in his life.

Silently she sat on her chair, her red dress was one that was bought for her by the King's own money, as all of her dresses that remarked her well refined beauty and fashion, her square-line neck was what remarked her bosom, something she used to keep her love more interested in her, yet she sensed she would have to stop this soon since his loved for him had grown too much, that he no longer slept with anybody but her.

He really loved her, and she loved him with all her heart and soul.

She was broken from her train of thoughts when Thomas Cromwell entered her private chamber, with a package in his left hand that seemed to be a small book; he stretched his left arm to her chest.

"The King wants to meet with you again. His 'Great Matter' of sending his mother away from power is causing him great stress, should you give him this it contains all the information about the abuses and promiscuity of the Church and their followers, it also tells of the advantages for **Reform** and the solutions that the King is Lord over his household and has the power to answer only to God. Take this to him and be careful, there are many evil people here who will do terrible things to punish those like us." He told her.

She nodded and took the small book carefully in her hands and then the King's secretary turned and left, leaving her alone with her troubled thoughts.

The next hours she spent reading the whole book, she did not once put the book down as she read page through page of every idea that Lutheranism represented, and she had read books like these before. Her family had plenty; similar to this, but this book was the original thing, brought to them from Germany where the reform itself had happened.

If Henry could see this then he would see his mother would no longer be of any use, only them and most importantly **him** to rule all what he desired.

And maybe with God's grace, they could soon be married.

Katherine, the woman who had once been her friend and mentor would soon be displaced as well as her granddaughter Mary, by her future heir, a son his former wife could not promise him.

With a sudden realization in her mind after she thought of his dead wife, Isabella, she remembered the words Katherine had told her about his parentage and who his true father was...

_'I have to tell Henry, I love and respect Katherine but as far as friendship goes, I don't know anymore whom I can really trust, Katherine lied to Henry, and no! I will not tell my sly father this, he will use it along with my uncle to depose the King and covert with the Plantagent descendants left, it will be better if Henry knew this, I cannot let him die and others control him and get revenge for something that was not his fault! It was Katherine's. As long as she lives some may find out. And my father's spies too. I can't let him.'_ She thought and exited her room quickly to meet Henry. As she approached His Majesty he looked at him in surprise, he had not expected her any time soon, but yet she barged in like a wild beast and told him.

"Dowager _Princess _Katherine, your Mother, the whore! Do you have any idea what this means Henry? Majesty …" She raised her voice. " ... She could risk everything, what if somebody who hates me and especially you could use this against you? You have to let them know that you are the Divine King, not by the corrupt Catholic Faith's silly mandates, but by your own merits ... and your Devotion to your Country and Soul." She said this after she had finished telling him of his mother's affair with his favorite adviser.

"What do you plan to do about Wolsey?" She said breaking the ice.

He looked at her, no emotion on his face but for a moment she seemed to have seen something like anger and fear, but she must have imagined it for the next second, it was gone. "I don't know"

"What about More? What about, after you send Wolsey to prison. You know he is guilty!" She said with courage of conviction in every statement she made to him.

He said nothing but nodded and left. She knew he would make More a Chancellor regardless of what she advised him, he loved the man too much to doubt him, and besides whether he wanted it or not as much as her, he needed More. He was the only piece of his conscience that he felt remained intact.

As far for the **"Great Matter"** which was now the talk of not only England, but the Pope himself, it had all started with Isabella refusing to sign divorce and because she died before they could be married, this polarized the English people in factions, which many even now that their Queen was dead, supported Isabella and called Anne: _Goggled eye Whore_ , because she had _caused_ Isabella's death, therefore under such tragic circumstances the Pope did not want to grant them anything, that and before she died the Pope had been in captivity in Rome by her brother, Charles who had soon forgotten about Anne and cared more about his picky sister, even now in death, and his aunt Katherine who didn't stop bothering her.

Katherine especially knew that no matter if the Pope granted a dispensation to marry them, if the Pope ever got out of Charles' grasp of course, Anne would still proceed to tell Harry of all the things that he could do as King, even implement some of the reforms, not all, as part of the _new order_ for a new age of wisdom like that in many Countries who had began to accept the _new faith_ , it would certainly save the souls of many and benefit the English people in learning what their bibles said, instead of priests reading to them and distorting everything making the poor and women ashamed of their stature and bodies.

But also another issue was important here that Anne knew very well why Katherine did not want to go along with this great matter, not only would her power be diminished, for Anne would not share her power with another just to be her puppet - weakling and an English rose floating around lat Court, like all of Henry's past mistresses and her sister too.- like Isabella had been, but also because before she died the proceeding for divorce had began and Henry had said "I will not under this oath and contract against the Pope let this go!" and by saying that, it meant that even in death nothing could be done, the proceedings were already in session and Mary to be put aside for the new marriage would have to be declared outlaw by the previous one.

The King above all did it for Anne, but she liked to think more than the need of an heir he did it for **Reform** and for love, but she was not blind when he truly said that his conscience weighed at him as he married his cousin, who had previously been married and there were many allegations that her previous marriage had been consummated, Henry felt that Mary could even be the product of the other marriage, even though she was conceived 2 months after they wed and born 2 months before time.

Nonetheless; the process was set, the only thing standing in the way was Katherine.

Thomas was on his way to see both the King and his Sovereign Lady, his mother to tell them of the good news about his recent success of uncovering two corruptions within Henry's factions.

When he met the King and his mother as usual, however; this time the King was not reciprocate in his smiles and greetings.

Katherine looked at her son in alarm; he hadn't acted this way, especially to his **friend** and confidant, Thomas More.

She stroked the hand she was grabbing as asking him the _'why'_ of his behavior, he however; did not answer only looked coldly at Thomas before returning to his usual self, and smiling at him once again in the manner of laughter as he saw the confused face of his friend, Thomas More.

Thomas looked for the first time, without having the King noticing, for he was too much absorbed in his amusement, to Katherine, his look was as if asking what was wrong. Katherine instead smiled to him as she smiled to any guest, and nodded her head to him.

Henry followed by nodding his head too and standing up.

His mother was about to do something, but he refrained her from doing so in a rude manner that made Thomas worry. "Thomas! I am glad you show some emotion. Come one man! Don't be too cautious, I don't bite, I was just having a hard day, as you know the recently **Great Matter** has taken a toll on me." As he said this his mother turned her head in his direction, but then looked ahead upon seeing Henry's murderous glare on her.

Thomas did nothing but to ignore Katherine's hurt feelings, and smiled at Henry. He hugged him not noticing that Henry wore a secret and deceptive smile that sent more daggers to his mother's eyes, making her worry and tremble in fear as her son's look told her that _he knew._

_'Henry'_ she thought scared.

* * *

**A/N**

That's all folks!!

From now on there will not be longer dates, or jumping from year to year, on the CONTRARY!! DAYS WILL BE PASSING FOR EACH CHAPTER LIKE THE TUDORS TAKING THE PACING SLOWLY AND MORE DRAMATICALLY.


	8. Truth Denied, Henry's Predicament

**A/N just read it and be honest.**

**haha have fun**

**lol and remember probably won't update in a week or maybe 4 days.**

**bye**

* * *

I lay thinking about what Anne had said about _my father_. The thought is just too repulsive for me to even consider it in mind.

How could Thomas do this to me? Was it true or just a misunderstanding from Anne?

I knew Anne could often misinterpret things, after all she knows no lies but her points of views can be distorted by what one says to her, _Katherine, _my mother must have poisoned her mind or said it out of spite.

She was not stupid and would not condemn herself that easily, she did out of spite to make Anne go away from me.

She would not turn Anne from me, her lies I was beginning to see finally after all these years and no matter what, I would never believe my mother's lies, to actually say that about my dear friend and mentor Thomas, is a grave accusation one that had she not been Regent and mother to me as a child, I would have seen she would be in a dungeon and a head short.

* * *

Katherine stood close to a portrait of her mother that lay in her bedroom's wall in front of the bed, she always found her mother to be the heroine most dedicated to Spain and to war, but sometimes she too found her to be the cause of her misery.

If only her mother had grown to love her, none of this would have happened, she would be married with Thomas, and she knew the man still had anger towards her but like all men, he was stupid.

Too stupid, did he not see that her mother would have had both their heads and Henry's had they decided to openly defy her in front of all England and their King?

No, he was still too much of a dreamer like before to see that.

But she still had a soft spot, even though he hoped to much for their son to be better, when she knew that Henry was a good masker and not often good enough to be taken on true oath of word.

Many times over when she was Regent for him, he had broken his promises, when she had went to see him and check his condition petty lies of not going to bed, and being too sick to be with her would always come from his mouth, and while she loved her son -she still did- she would always believe him.

Because she was a mother and a woman, a strong one with her mother's spirit that she was willing to forgive Henry, and after all her son had much of her mother's pride in him, and his great-great grandmother Katherine of Lancaster's charms too.

He made her proud as she saw him become a man of strong decision, but sometimes she feared those decisions were being held by women of low stature and false friendship from his counselors.

Like her friend Anne; that **wrench** had disguised as her friend, but had been nothing more than an obstacle to Henry, she was everything that was now evil and stained in the world of sin and witchcraft, she now had no doubt that she too along with Wolsey, who was soon to be disgrace by the both of them, would be her enemies to death.

Deciding to go to her study, she grabbed ink and paper and began to write to her long lost _acquaintance_, it was time he knew of what could happen to both of them if the truth was ever discovered, if she fell than so would he, and he would not fall for she knew he cared for **their **son.


	9. The People That Time Forgot

Katherine stood next to Thomas, he had responded her letter as she hoped to, and sending one of his daughters, - _the older one_ - Margaret with no clue –_despite the girl's much debated intelligence by the scholar Erasmus, Thomas' friend_ - of why her father sent her to the King's mother to deliver a message, but Margaret speaking carefully in **code** as her father had instructed; she said to Katherine the faithful words that would seal hers and Thomas' fate forever in death.

"Your Majesty, T and M, remember the … necklace" - She struggled to say the words. - "remember your promise what I said … showed you, I mean … I am sorry … it was … suppose to show you I think … my father's drawer, necklace."

Katherine nodded to the nervous girl and told her to leave and give her the letter, to which Margaret did and left right away before the Dowager Princess could mock her off her cowering.

Katherine checked to see if Thomas' elder _princess _was gone, she meant good with the young girl but she was too cowardice to do Katherine any good of a talk, she preferred those who had attitude and backbone not silly English roses floating around in Court, like Margaret.

Seeing that she was now left alone, she ripped the letter open and read it.

_My Lady,_

_I received your letter, and I cannot say I am glad to hear from you again, after it has been too much since we last saw each other, yet I know and defend as I have said before my reasons why I kept far from you as you defend yours by keeping away from me._

_This could not have been more hurtful for me as it was for you, the humanity in which I faced was horrible and left my soul and conscience disfigured, how could I know face my daughter and especially Margaret whom I trust you treated her with kindness and humility …_

"Of course" She said aloud.

… _because although I treasure your Majesty's, Margaret is the woman jewel that now rests in my heart … Yes that is right Katherine, I love Margaret with the heart and natural love a father has for his daughter, and that is why I have every right to refuse your letter but given that Henry must surely already _**knows** _– _he highlighted the last word with deep black ink_ – then I will speak to you privately in the old chapel, the reason I speak freely in this letter Katherine is because one, I trust my jewel, Margaret; and second, because I send this letter to her and she carried it hidden inside her dress, nobody would search her, now please go quickly for chances are I am already there._

_Your _**acquaintance:**

In bold Ink he wrote –_**Sir Thomas More.** _

Katherine gathered all that she had, her rosary and her royal ring, the only thing she had not given to Thomas before they married, in manner of seconds she was out the door where she was surprised to find Margaret looking at her.

She being a Lady of two royal Kings would not act rudely upon Margaret, after all, she was just here on her father's order and for the first time Katherine could see that Margaret was all Thomas was when he was young, the girl would no doubt grow up to change the world for better or worse as they say, much as her father had changed hers.

"Lady Margaret Roper, what are you doing here?" She asked sweetly.

Margaret this time did not cower in front of the King's mother but kept her look away to avoid the older woman's eyes, she sensed fear in Margaret, probably a fault of hers for being too rude with the girl moments before she handed her the letter from her father.

Thomas' daughter cowering but more firm form spoke at last after seconds of silence that was killing them both with desperation. One was desperate because it was of the utmost importance she talked to Thomas regarding Henry, their son and the other was because the sooner she got from the Lady, the King's mother and her father's presence, the better she would feel.

"My father told me My Lady that I should accompany you to the Chapel you built next to this Castle, he said it would be better there for the King is not here, hunting with Anne as I was told seconds ago by one of your ladies … Your Grace shall we go?" Katherine nodded and left with Margaret in one of her carriages, she told all of her ladies that in case some of the King's delegates came to ask, that they should tell them that she was away locked up in her bedroom in prayer, as she did every day in the afternoon.

Something told Margaret that by accompany the King's mother she would find something she would regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

Arrival at the Chapel … Carriage stops.

They arrived minutes earlier than Thomas at the old Chapel the Lady had built years ago; it was a place she went constantly to pray and to meet with her confessor.

She descended from the carriage with her finest attire, Thomas however; saw another thing besides that of a Royal Lady, he saw the form of a woman whose kindness by nature and patience had been erased from her, as well as all the marks of her sweet youth.

Thomas greeted Katherine with a nod, no words exchanged between them, and then they both took off and went inside the chapel where each took opposite sides as they stared into the eyes of their Lord, Jesus Christ whose eyes seemed to watch every stone and person that entered the realm of his home.

Margaret was left alone in the carriage; her father had said to not get out of there, no matter if she heard screams or yelling she would not get out of that carriage, which left Margaret the more confused. Her father was a very calm and proud man of rightful nature, and modest by birth she suspected at times, whenever he was with somebody, not the King, hardly any yelling would be involved and if there was it would be somebody else, not her father's, but by the way her father put it; it was as if the one who would throw the yelling would be him and not the King's mother. She wished she could go out and 

see why her father was there alone with the Princess. _'Be careful what you wish for Margaret'_ a voice inside her head said. _'It could become true.'_

Thomas More and Katherine remained silent for a while, until Thomas demeanor and cold stance broke the ice between them that had been existent for years.

"You put a bastard child on the throne" He said harshly to her in a cold but steady voice.

Katherine sighed, she did not flinch however; somehow she was already expecting this treatment from him to her, he truly had not changed_, always the dreamer_ - she told herself.

"I did what was best, he is your child, don't compare him to Fitzroy, he has no drop of royal blood, my son, your son does, even though you dear Sir Thomas is a layman and with no royal background but that of nobility by title." She said brutally.

He seemed not to be wounded by her words and inhaled deeply, more coldness to his face as he spoke. "I did not compare the child Fitzroy, your grandson as much as mine to your son, our son … I merely said that you cheated on the whole Crown and made a mockery of that celebration My Lady, how could you really Katherine? Do you have any idea what I have suffered and what face do I give my daughters, how every time …"

"You … " She interrupted him, however he kept going at it with his speech which forced her to bite her tongue and listen to him, wait until he could finish so she could tell him of her pain that she was suffering to God and herself ever since that day.

" … I give my daughters, especially Elizabeth whose nature is as wild as every _rose_ in Court, a face of lecture and of morality when I know that before God, Elizabeth and my sons have the right to reclaim me and ask me to bite my words, for I have not only sinned for being married to another woman while I was away from you, but I have also lied before my first and second wife. I don't want to think if Margaret discovers, for her love is all that I have left of my children, _all_ of my children."

He finished and exhaled deeply closing his eyes as in prayer but soon opened them to stare ahead, he was not prepared or did not want to be prepared to look at Katherine. He knew that she was remarkable and very noble high class Lady, the finest a man could fine, but if they made her angry or did something to upset her, she could become your worst enemy and destroy you in a matter of seconds. She had that ability.

"You have suffered Thomas …I am sorry, but you must know that I did what I needed to do for England, and I stopped England from civil war which would have been inevitable if Henry VII died and our Henry died, the whole country would be thrown in uproar and as ambitious as my mother and father are for me to control it by marrying _handsome_ Arthur **–(** Thomas flinched at this, which Katherine took no importance off**) –** I would be dead too, for I was foreigner and an adulterer, this Country would be invaded by Scotland who would contract a pact with the French and by having this land my mother and father's enemies would become the Kings of the seas, something my mother, ruthless and vengeful as she was of me, could not allow that is why you father and my mother both planned to have Henry as the heir to the throne, besides rumors that Arthur was impotent were spreading like fire, what better way to have England under my thumb by my son and a son begotten of half Spanish blood, and cousin to the future Emperor to rule the land and fight against the Scots and French? …"

"You see Thomas you think too little of me, I thought it all, I hated my mother, I always asked why did she do this but I know she did it of interest, she never cared for me … and as much as you said to me a witch … I still cared, the birth left me very bad Thomas, they said that my womb was cursed after Henry because I almost died and I bled so much, that the foolish physician of Henry VII said I could most probably not have more children … they took Henry from my womb … I did not see him until he was nine, when I went to visit him only glimpses of him I would see, at least life was easier for you … You got to suffer with a wife that loved you … while I suffered in penury, in fear that they might discover me and that God might punish Henry … I lived in suffering too so don't you say you are the only one because as far as I know heaven was good to you more than what hell was good to me." She said and finally Thomas turned to see the stoic and proud woman in front of him.

He was finally glad to see her after all these years where only glances and royal greeting were exchanged between them, now they were reunited once again and although both hoped that putting asides all the hurtful comments that moments ago were spoke, they could be reunited again as man and woman in holy matrimony, but both knew that was a dream, a lie and a sin before God and most importantly a crime before the King, one that could put their lives in dangers as they already were, Henry suspected them already.

She moved closer to Thomas. "He suspects me Thomas. He thinks of you so highly if only he knew you … but of me he thinks I could seduce you or that I lied to his Lady Anne."

Thomas' anger all of the sudden seemed to return. "You told the Lady Anne?!" He said.

"Yes."

"Katherine the girl is ambitious … she is with heretics and has been through so much men that I don't doubt when they call her jezebel, if he marries her and mind you -I will speak you plainly as my wife Alice speaks to me in private as in public- that the Church will recognize their marriage regardless of what you like. All that Charles will do is just strut around angry, but in the end he will salute them, however Katherine; after all that passed she and her heretics convinced of the corruption of the Church will tare England apart especially when he tries to do things against you like accusing you of a **whore**!"

"He would never … do … **THAT**!" She said indignantly.

Thomas smirked.

"Oh yes he will my Lady, and then he will go to me and the rest of his counselors seeking help … Then your nephew in his wrath for you are his aunt will go against Henry and when he refuses and sends you away, his _Religious Reform_ will start taking place and guess what?Isabella is dead!! Had she been alive people will not be supportive of Anne, and she herself would not bee so keen on marrying Henry if you hadn't avoided to help her with Percy, and Isabella could still be alive ... but now that she is dead, people will support their marriage, recognized by the Church, and after she wins the rest of the people, nobles, she will have their support for the **Reform**, and many of us will be put in prison because of you!!"


	10. Questions and revelations

A/N

Enjoy this, and I mean when I say a character here will suffer utter disappointment, three guesses who … LOL.

* * *

Margaret was crying inside the carriage of her father, well it was not really of her father's but of the Dowager Princess, but just to hear what she had heard and her eyes had seen, was more than enough to make everybody crazy and mad for life.

How would she tell the news to her stepmother?

She would be devastated.

No, she told herself; she would not tell anything to her stepmother -whom was in all truth to God- her real mother.

Margaret realized that even if it meant lying, and saying she heard nothing, she would do it, gladly.

* * *

**Inside the Chapel**

Thomas and Katherine kept arguing heatedly until it was Katherine who spoke the harshest words yet.

"All of my life I have never met a man like you, now that you are here I see that you are no more man than Henry for while you may pretend you are a good and excellent father, and while that may be true Sir Thomas ... I know that you and Henry are the same. While you go around loving many of your _legitimate _children by your _first_ **wife -**whom I know you killed! - you neglect on the other hand _poor_ Henry, and never once did you have the courage to fight back. As you accuse me now of a coward … Who is more coward?" She asked approaching Thomas even more than before, she was practically yelling as she spoke, each word like '_Henry' _and '_Thomas_ 'resonating more through her voice.

"A man who obeyed his father without a word. Never standing up to him, even when his father was dying and rotting old man; you still held to your father as a weakling Thomas. Coward you say I am, the weak and poor lonely woman who obeyed her mother and held her son dear before he was ripped apart from her arms, crying in sleep every night as she watched him grow as a spoiled adult and neglecting his true daughter he now makes bastard? A coward, who put her child on the throne, secured the borders of England, avoided Civil war and let you and your family increase their wealth and position while you enjoyed being close to my son?"

Thomas stood paralyzed as each word not only penetrated his soul, but his heart lay wounded even more so then before, however; before she could see him begging and crawling like the dreamer weakling she swore he was. He left.

Katherine watched him go, with no haste she let him and did not look back but once as for a moment she pretended to see a small head popping outside one of the glass-stained decorated windows of her Church. She turned to the cross looking at her Lord' eyes who were staring at her directly, she silently cried as she closed her eyes, but her stoic manner did not allow her to bend or kneel before anybody else that was not God himself in front of her, she did not kneel anymore to the cross or saints, but prayed to them directly in an unconventional manner to help her and Thomas avoid the new wrath of a woman, whom Katherine knew was in every right to reclaim a throne that had never belonged to the Princess, but to Isabella who now lay dead, at the expense of her son.

* * *

Thomas soon arrived to his carriage; Margaret was already there. He didn't ask her or wonder how she knew he would be back at this exact moment, right now he had other bigger worries like that of Katherine and her negligence to accept that Henry was not only being led astray by that woman, but that Katherine herself was condemning their family as his with Alice.

He did not look at the country side that passed the, instead he looked at his daughter, Margaret, whom he had given all of his life so he could see her as she was now, a woman of full intelligence, ready, prepared, and soon to be a mother of a son or daughter that would not be his first grandchild.

Margaret silently asked him something, which he missed and looked at her. "I am sorry Margaret what did you say my daughter?"

His daughter looked at him more intensely. "Papa … do you plan to have children with mother someday, they would be your first with her." She inquired.

He looked at her funny; his daughter had never asked a question like that, if curiosity was a gift, it belonged to Elizabeth his minor daughter, not Margaret.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked seriously but with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Margaret looked at him intently. "You know why … My moth-Alice … loves you and every one of your children as we were her own, and yet I see her longing each day for a child of yours, I know she is a plain speaking woman but she is very devoted to you father, maybe if you can pay her with a small gift." She said.

Thomas was shocked by his daughter's words, actually shock didn't get quite to what he was experiencing, it was certainly not anger or annoyance, but more like a sense of awkwardness talking these sort of matter with his favorite child, she had never in all of their years together as father and daughter, been so plain speaking, for a moment he thought he saw a little bit of Alice in there. But he guessed it must be because of Alice, after all Margaret passed to much time with Alice that he guessed in all aspects he now resembled her as much as she resembled him.

All of his anger regarding the Princess Dowager as he thought with amusement of Margaret erased from his mind, he guessed it was as he always said, life had a way to make things merrier and take worries from you, even if it was in the most gay and strange manner, such as this one.

"Well?" His daughter waited for an answer, he took his hat from his head and scratched his head, a sign of nervousness his daughter easily noticed. He always did this, even when her mother still lived he would always come home from his work scratching his head, a manner that annoyed her real mother to no end, but with Alice she just tolerated, as long as he didn't make a big deal about his work at home everything else was all right to her.

"Margaret …" He finally answered. "I don't expect you to be blunt, but I … the reason why me and your 'mother' have not yet or don't have a child is because marriage does not only depend on children. You don't need children to be happy Margaret, I have already have you and your siblings to light the cruel fates that surround my world, Alice's life revolves around you and her child, if it is God's will to let us have a child than we will, but let us not rush things, we have lived so happily all these years, why want more when I already have you, my children, Alice and the mercy of God above our roofs?"

Margaret did not seem too pleased with this answer; however she accepted it and said nothing, only nodded and smiled sweetly and comprehensive, as she always did, to her father.

* * *

Margaret silently walked closer to where her _mother_ was, she was so scared for what she had told her. Shame had washed over Margaret as she watched her mother's stoic figure crumble in sadness, as the haunting words of her stepdaughter kept repeating over and over in her head.

"_Henry is Katherine's -the Princess Dowager- and Thomas' son…" _... _"I am sorry mother, I had to tell you, he was married to her, and they hid everything so they would not be discovered"_

_"Thomas ... why ...WHY?"_ She screamed.

TBC ...

* * *

**A/N**

_Next chapter will be even sadder with a hint of humor in second part, but still it will contain large arguments and huge dialogues as well as more interaction between all characters._

_Alice yes for all those who are wondering; will go against her husband and will yell at him, put the scream on the roof once he tries to deny everything, this whether it means that she will take revenge by denouncing him to the King or to leave him, that is yet to be put, wait and see, you will be in for a BIG surprise._

**Next chapter**: Loved one's tragic ending_._


	11. Loved One's tragic Ending: Beginning

**A/N** Just enjoy the story, this chapter was really difficult due to the fights and heavy language as well as heavy discussions between the characters.

_The alice more you see here again is the same as in the tudors, so even though she is 3 years above thomas she will look well for her age like in the series. as for thomas well you know he is played by jeremy northma so definetly since he is the same thomas as in the series, yes he will look very very very very well (sorry lol I have a crush on Jeremy Northam and JRM)_

Special thanks!! to regan x, dvil may cried to my other reviewers and to ladyredvelvet, your reviews keep me going, thank you so much!! expect more mush between anne and more drama, intriguing, suspense and action here!! for next chapters you will get to see more!

don't expect nothing mushy here, except for Anne and Henry.

* * *

Margaret couldn't help but feel sadness over what she had done; she meant no harm, she had just wanted to warn her mother, her dear mother who had always sacrificed herself for the wellbeing of her husband's offsprings as well as for his. She now lay in tears of rage and madness over what her stepdaughter, Margaret, had just done to her.

In all truth she wasn't surprised, she had always suspected there was some sort of unfinished business with the Princess and Thomas since he always hardly spoke of her and when he did, it was all of fanatical devotion towards her like he knew no better. It always seemed as if that devotion could only be spoken by someone very intimate towards her, but Thomas had never been in private with her, and the times he was with her was because the King command it and he had no choice to obey like the rest of the Kingdom.

Alice sighed heavily, it was all supposed to be different, contrary to what Thomas, her _current_ husband thought, her first husband had cheated on her but as a plain speaking woman she hated every word from his mouth as he made her submit to his every-will. When she found Thomas, his face swore he was different from every man and master she ever had, but as she found out, life always had surprises.

_'Why?'_

Why had Thomas done all this? Marriage was a holy thing, and although supposing that Thomas got a dispensation for him and Katherine secretly, that would still make his marriage to her seem illegitamete while his first wife was still breathing and living among them, his children by any definition were nothing short of bastards.

How she hated him, not for cheating on her, but for having the audacity to show his _morality_ many times over and over again, telling his children to always behave and go by God's law; when he had practically thrown every rule book of the bible out the window.

He would hear her, he had alwyas told she was a plain-speaking woman, well now the plain speaking woman that she was would give him the grace he deserved; but as for her words, she would make sure they hurt him more than what she thought Katherine's words ever could.

Alice strode through the rooms of their home at Chelsea, when she burst to their quarters -(Margaret slowly following her trail) - Thomas stood up in surprise and smiled with one of his famous looks to inquire what was this all about?

Margaret did not spoke but looked elsewhere to avoid her father's gaze. His trust would be betrayed once he knew she had rat him out and not told him of what she had heard between him and the King's mother.

"You know how much you have hurt me... Never would I thought you had **wrenched** around with that _woman_ ." She said.

Thomas was surprised by Alice's outburst and turned to look to Margaret, suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle as to why Alice was furious, started to fit into place.

"Alice I am so sorry." He said plainly, and looking at Alice's broken face he stepped forward but she harshly pulled away when he held her in his arms.

"No!"-She yelled at him, almost spatting at his face with her saliva.

"You have done to me the worst of all offenses ... I have never had any husband as kind as you and yet you tore up my heart Thomas!"

She turned away, no longer able to hold herself together, and ran away brashly from the room.

--

Thomas turned to Margaret who did not look at him. She was filled for distress that she caused, that much he knew, he knew her very well -more than even her husband- not to see that she knew what she had caused. Had he not been there with all of his children present in his household, he would have spoken to himself in loud voices against his daughter, the one he most loved and _trusted_ in all of his life.

His look, comprehending and menacing as it was Margaret could feel it, and forced her to turn to him. "So you told her ... I see you have. It was very truthful of you _dear heart_ ." He said quietly to her, and then turned to leave her there alone, wallowing in her sadness in his bed.

* * *

Anne and Henry were galloping in the woods close to his home at Hampton, the castle had been a _willing_ gift from his Chancellor, Cardinal Wolsey who in good faith and skill had built one of the most unimaginable and strongest fortress-palace in all Europe. Not even Richmond, once called the "Beauty Palace" could ever compete with this monstrousity, not even Greenwich where he was born.

"My love" -Anne said next to him in her white horse, a perfect contrast to her purity of heart, mind, body and soul. She approached her horse closer to his, a pure bred horse like hers, but even still, in his mind no horse was more beautiful and looked pure to the human eyes, as those Spanish bred.

But to Anne, Henry had learned from his own experiences and from hers -(from Isabella's)- that sometimes Spanish horses and mares were beautiful and exquisetly exotic to the human eye, but inside laid a spirit of a mare whose nature was untamed and savage as true Spaniard nature.

English horses on the other hand, Henry had learned that they might not have the purest blood or be full bred in speed, modesty and etiquette like Spanairds, but they had more common sense. Instead of being brash and submissive with revelry; they were cold, calcuated and never cared of where they came from, only that they could take something as well as the rest of their breed; whether mixed or pure, it didn't matter.

So much like horses were Katherine, Anne, Thomas, the rest of the Courtiers and Henry. They all came from different backgrounds, but they were all true to their race and to their ideals, in all the people he had known a devout faith was behind every one of them, but some like his mother who came from foreign backgrounds refused to accept that human nature to fall in love was not something you could prohibit or force, it just happened.

When he married Isabella, it hadn't happened; it was forced, and although he grew to love the young girl, sometimes it felt more like respect than love itself.

"Anne" He said to his lover, if all went well she would become his next ... No! His first wife, for he and Isabella were first cousins, almost siblings -never really married- and their daughter Mary was born 7 months after they had consumated the _union _agreement and after she had divorced her first husband, Archduke Christan, questions of paternity arose quickly.

Anne was all he loved, she was passionate, not crazy, and willing to wait. She had already gave so much of her life to be with him, and it pleased him; for this meant that she loved him and held him in such a high steam, more above than any other men that would want to cross her path. And who wouldn't like to cross her path? She was beautiful, with her snow-white skin, her black hair which was as dark as night, another contrast to her purity of skin and heart, and her eyes were probably the best part of her, blue deep and dark eyes that served to be like hooks for the soul. For some reason ever since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking of anything besides her, she was in his sleep, his mind, his dreams, his illusions, his visions and now, she was with him for real.

"What do you think will happen once we marry and this whole business about Isabella clears off?" She asked, deeply concerned but with a voice of inquiry, much like her father.

Henry turned to his soon-to-be-wife. "I don't know, the Pope has already said that the matter is attended, and Campegio whom I **don't **trust is already stalling enough to dissolve my marriage with Isabella, I know you are to be my first wife, but I don't care anymore if I have to marry you by their laws even, every where recognizes you **will **be **Queen** . Since Isabella is dead and you are soon to be made Marquess of Pembroke, by your ancestry of royal blood and lineage to Edward III, you are more than worthy to become a wife. I think no other lady like you has more royal blood or beauty and purity of soul than you."

Anne seemed flattered and let a small be shown, visible through the widow-like black embedded veil that covered part of her face.

"I promise you Anne; you will be my wife. France is already recognizing it, and our sons and heirs will be heirs, and descendants of noble blood, blood that you will give my children through your soul, pure english at last, a line secured and safe that the English people can later trust ... but even you as my Queen and me as King, I will still have to deal with my mother!! They and my cousin Charles along with my family, the Hapsburg by marriage to Isabella, can't leave me alone ... and the Pople does neither hears or listens, he keeps bleeding my treassury so he can enjoy every cup, jewelery or precious stones while I and the Country remain the only ones left out of almost EVERYTHING!!" Henry said, letting out an annoyed grunt much to his chagrin of character.

Anne watched him silently, no emotion but that of neutral character shown through her face, with a determine posture she said. "May I speak?"

Henry still not finished of his grunts nodded.

"Granted." -He said.

"There are books that say that the King is owner of his household and Kingdom as well as marriage matters, these matters are only to be judge by God and no holy man, whether Prince, King or bishop in Rome." She said.

Henry turned his head towards her covered face, he stared at her amazed by the new and shocking words that came from her mouth. His handsome and brave figure, known through out Europe as the _"most handsome Prince in Christendom"_ with his piercing blue eyes -a gift from his mother- and fine, firm rosy but cold and manly lips -a gift that had to be from his father, although nobody in the Kingdom, especially Anne that knew remembered by the portraits of the late Prince, Arthur Tudor or his real self did he have such lips and such manly posture, it had to be inherited by somebody else, his father no doubt. - contemplated with full attention what Anne had just said. Never in his life had he heard these miracolous words, but he did not know what to make of them, didn't his mother and the **Holy** Church say these words were heresy and only the _Vicar_ of _Christ_ ,descendant of St. Peter could judge earthly men by behalf of the power granted in Christ?

Still, his pious and brave figure that had long ago wrote a pamflet defending the Church form such heresies that threatened the peace of Christendom with their false prophets, he had been such a fervent idealist and proud one like his mother often chastised him, but she was proud too nonetheless of him. Thomas More had helped write that pamflet, but yet Thomas was a humanist, and often to blinded by his love of faith and humanity that he did not see that sometimes changed needed to happen. The change he wanted was not the change he shared with More, his deepest friend in all the world.

With final resolve he set his attention on Anne again. "Show me these books, I command you." He said in the deepest commanding voice, but with the fervor and passion he had for his dear and equal-passionate Anne.

"I will, they are by my home, once we get married we can take all these meassures into our hands, but promise me it will be **after** we marry. I can't wait any longer Henry." She said and galloped on the opposite side of Hampton Palace, Henry trailing behind her.

Marriage was something that was already invetiable.

Even if she hadn't fallen in love with Henry, and still listened to her father and uncle, the Duke; the machinations and revelry both young lovers showed had gone to far to just pull away.

Anne would marry him by the Church as it was tradition and the Pope as well as all Christendom would have no choice but declare the marriage legal and Isabella's void. But despite all of this, she had fallen in love with Henry, and it was for the love she had of him that she had been willing to wait, despite the machinations of Katherine her old friend, and the Pope who was prisoner in his own castle by the sack of Rome from the King's cousin Charles that prevented the delay of their marriage on the ground that if they married it would have to be recognized as a second marriage not a first, and that Mary would still be sole heir, unless a male would be begotten by Anne and the King, above all the children that he and Anne may have and Isabella would still be recognized with the full honors of a Queen, therefore making Katherine still a vital figure in power.

In one year, at most two after she would become the future Marquess of Pembroke, they would be married, and after that she and Henry would finally be free to reign alongside as King and Queen with Katherine falling far behind.

Once she had Katherine and Isabella far from his mind, the reform would continue.

The wretched memory of that wrench Isabella would not interefere with Henry, and as everybody knew or suspected Mary to be illegitimate and not Henry's, even Anne thought that -despite of the striking similarity in face and spirit of conviction she had to her father- but with her out of the way, Katherine would no longer enjoy the power she had been enjoying for so long at the expense of Henry.

* * *

_Some time later ..._

Months and days had passed since that fateful and wretched day when Alice spoke against her husband, she had no sentiment of hatred towards him but that of regret. Regret for being so weak and being so proud when his reputation as well as the well-being of their family and reputation was at stake after they had just received news that the King would marry that new woman, Anne Boleyn now Marquess of Pemboke next year, the year of 1530 on New Year, where both celebrations and blessings to a _new _Queen and a new year would take over.

Thomas as a Chancellor, a man of dignity and self righteous as her wretched husban's morals were, he had to go for the marriage was to be done in a Catholic Church. As for the marriage there was nothing wrong with it, it was valid under every law whether man's or God's.

And Thomas had said he would go, but nonetheless; everybody knew he would not stay long but the King being the King would find a way to make him stay.

The woman silently waited for her husband to return, in truth she now knew how it felt for Katherine all these years of solitude of not having her husband by her side. Or yours -she mentally said, it was hard enough as it was for her not being bothered by her husband's sarcasm and silly humor, and then have to put up with her own pain and current condition.

She had guessed that maybe this was how Joanne (his supposed _first wife)_ truly died, that the rumors of those stupid stories where she died of some ache or some illness was not true, there was no sweating sickness back then and if there was all of Thomas' children, her children by right of love and devotion she had for them, would have gotten it. She had died of an ache of childbirth, the child had not even been born for the stress Thomas had put her through after finding out ...

That her perfect husband had cheated on her, he had married before her and only really married her out of pitty, that he wanted not her but her sister, the real beauty because in some sick way she reminded Thomas of Katherine's fervent pasion and devotion to God, but Joanne's insistency and self pity made Thomas wallow in pitty and marry her.

How perfect it was for him to do this, to her that loved him, all of her life she lay in hiding, not once saying anything but be blunt about his unrealistic dream, but yet she held to them and propeled him to keep faith in them. Now she was cast aside by the memory and danger of his true _wife_ the Princess herself! and their son, the King who was marrying a mistress and would soon lead England into turmoil if the rumors were true about her being a reformer. A heretic she could see through her!

--

Thomas arrived early to his home at Chelsea, it was their home, much as his as Alice's, he did not want to bump into the woman, he already had enough of "me not wanting to speak to you" kind of attitude, he preferred if he was left in peace and prepare ahead for the ceremony of **his son** - the truth now did not seem so foreign, after all the years of knowing it since conception, he now finally accepted Henry, he always did, but now more than ever, and he would be with Henry and as always the pride and love he felt for his granddaughter would not leave him, he would fight for Mary should anything happen because of Anne _Bullin, his mistress_ - and his new wife in a couple of months. He was proud of the man, a humanist Henry was taught well but he needed more experience and spiritual guidance above all.

He walked to his bedroom, Alice still shared the bedroom with him, they were husband and wife and she devoted to her vows would still share the bed with him, the same bed they had shared ever since they consumated their marriage. Nothing beyond their act of sleep ever pass on that bed; no sex, passion or sweet words of comfort ever since she had known. Ocassionally words like _good_ _night_ and _good morning _were heard.

But nothing beyond that, never.

Thomas reached his bedroom sighing in tired manner, he shuffled through his papers and folders that it wasn't until he felt prying eyes behind him watching him.

He turned, his wife Alice silently looking at him, no words spoken between them, but that was no surprise since words were hardly spoken anymore.

He nodded to her and turned to leave, but stopped at hearing his name being called.

"Thomas" She said calmly. "I don't come here to argue but I do come here to tell you husband that soon, very soon you are expecting a new child and before the new revelation leaves me in stress as it did to your old wife Joanne, I will not be for stress has been my life with you, so don't worry if stress can kill me or the child you just know about now, it won't."

Thomas' eyes almost bulged, he wanted to cry and yell to heaven so many things but he didn't, instead the new shock and revelation that his wife was expecting hit him like a bucket of cold water.

His wife even after all these years of stress, still had a well-figure for her age, considering she was 3 years above him. She was expecting and she had just said her mind would not stand for any more of the vermin he did. He accepted the information and her indirect pleas that he would not mess in dangerous waters anymore.

"Alice" He said tenderly and then for the first time in months, both husband and wife hugged each other.

She had finally forgiven him for all the bad he had caused her, his past was now his past and would remain there hidden for as long as it needed to.

--

Margaret stood outside her parents' bedroom, the scene before her was the most tender-sweet scene she had seen in the past two months after all the fights and cold stance of both her parents.

Now it felt like all would be fine again, but if she would have known better she would have foreshadowed that soon, an event that would both ruin her life and her father's forever was approaching.

* * *

**A/N:**

_That is all for today, tomorrow sunday I will post a short one, sorry for that, but it will be hard, and remember in episode 5 of season2 tudors, alice more despite all of thomas more's self righteous character and annoying (to her at least) behavior, she loves him no matter what, and she is just scared._


	12. Loved One's Tragic Ending: Loss

**A/N**

Expect the real deal here, the beginning.

**types of french hoods used here**:

**/photos/jackthecat/335267313/in/set-72157594319785875/** (these are the types of french hoods used for this story and for the saga, as for Anne wearing them, the fashion will be shown here on this chapter)

Remember to review, see what you think!! Hope you enjoy there is a lot of angst/intrigue here.

* * *

**1530, ****January 4th, Chelsea State Near the River**

All of his life until now he wanted nothing, but that had all changed as he started his affairs behind his wife's back, especially with Anne whom had not given him the affair of delivering her body and soul to him, but instead she gave him the most passionate affair of all, her heart.

She had delivered it to him like when King Herod delivered to his lover Salome the head of her mother's enemy, the Prophet John, cousin to Jesus. Anne had done just that and more.

Not only did she steal his heart and wrapped him in passion and lust; but she offered him more love and comprehension than what Wolsey and his mother could ever have in their short time together. Wolsey now seemed more like a manipulator playing the card of the sweet father, but inside he was just as corrupt and wretched as the Duke of Buckingham had been when he tried to win his confidence so he could later steal his throne.

He had hushed up his rebellion, the Buckingham rebellion with help of Wolsey and his _mother_ , but in the end he said that if he could stop that, he could easily stop his mother and Wolsey from seizing power, his power from himself.

Wolsey had gone to far, not only had he called Anne once a _silly girl_ , but he also dared to say that it was better to declare Isabella a first wife and _his heir_ , Mary above all the heirs, unless male, he might have with Anne. He was furious but knew that it was not under his control to do such matters, if the decadent Church he had been lied and cheated wanted to accept Anne only by marrying her under the Catholic Church and pretend it was his second and not his first marriage, then so be it.

But Wolsey and his mother would never have power, he was far beyond their manipulation and their schemes, he knew Wolsey was under the French's manipulation and payroll, he was his most trusted friend and was sworn to loyalty just like the rest of his men, and yet he betrayed his trust by being more loyal to the French Cardinals than to him, his King.

And as for his mother, she was the worst, she had promised after all this time that she loved him, he had waited for so long when he was a child to meet her and being held in her embrace was something he had yearn for, but the woman being the _loving_ mother that she was, did love him but in public a smile and a calm demeanor would always appear first than affection.

She was smart, he had to give it to her, she had an iron fist and a will of a sovereign, a true women sovereign but she lacked the clarity to see that it was **him** who was King and not her, she was just his mother and a Regent for him when he would not be on English soil and elsewhere, nothing more.

Anne who was such a passionate lover was everything his mother wasn't, she was not afraid to show her passion for Henry and much less afraid to show her love, her true love for him, something his mother was too cold and to stoic to show, but Anne did not, she showed it outright and without remorse or shame for her feelings.

Henry wished with all his might his mother would accept that he was no son of hers, that he was free and in full right to do whatever he wanted, especially now after learning that all of the rumors Anne had begun to say about his mother might be true after all, the evidence that was brought to him by Anne and his mother's late behavior were more then proof enough to confirm his suspicions.

His mother had cheated on his father, Thomas More the man who was his deepest friend, the man he both loved and respected, was his father, his father! Him of all people resulted to be his father. His mother and him had somehow fooled his grandfather ... No! not his grandfather but the man who took care of him, and his great grandmother, Margaret Beaufort. They had been fooled by his _mother's_ lie that he was Arthur's son, but Thomas' blood did not change that. He was still the rightful heir of England, in all truth being raised as a Tudor made him a Tudor, and he had more Tudor spirit and courage than what any other monarch had in the History of England.

He would soon see his mother atone for all of her sins, all of her coldness and stoic behavior would be shattered once and for all, the proceeding against her and his _daughter _would be proof of that. Mary, once his sweetheart for a long time, had shattered all of his hopes for a worthy heir for England, not only was she a daughter, a brave one but she might not be his, her birth seven months after he wed Isabella who was divorced a month before their consummation arose questions of Mary's true paternity.

Henry planed to deal with matter such as this as soon as he married Anne, if Mary was truly illegitimate and not his own daughter, he would not place a bastard child and one that wasn't his above his and Anne's children, he would made sure of that.

--

Thomas lay in his chair reading one of his many letters written about Canon-law, lately it had become a custom for him to sit while his wife meditated alone in her room, trying to learn for the first time after many of his pleadings, to read.

It had surprised him, all about her new attitude but he guessed that maybe the baby they were both waiting for had been a blessing in disguise to make them both change.

For the better, he thought, the baby had made them change for the better, and he couldn't be any more prouder now at how life was treating him and his family.

The past four months for him and Alice, despite all the fights between him and his children, _whom_ _they were still considered children by his father standards, _had been marvelous and great at the same time as their blessings and prayers had benefit them both with a child-in-waiting on his wife's womb.

He did not need to pray for God he was sure was watching above every head of his household and family, he had done what needed to be done, and as he told his _daughter_ Margaret once; he did not fear death or tragedy for he had delivered his soul fully to God and the pains that life brought was not something needed to be suffered but something that needed to be learn to benefit of experience.

Hardly any of his children understood him.

He moved from his chair and stood in front of his door, almost as if waiting for Alice to come as she always did to greet him and say welcome.

But it did not came, and suddenly fear washed all over him, something was wrong and he could feel it, but his face did not show it, instead a calm exterior replaced his emotions.

He walked to another corridor of his home and got inside to one of his children's bedroom. It was cold and sterile, it hadn't been touched or slept in by the person who had once belonged to, in months, probably more since she had left his household in pursuit of a marriage, one that he himself had arranged, no different to all of the others he had done for his son and daughters.

He sighed silently and open a drawer, inside was an old and dusty bible, it was meant as a gift to his younger daughter Elizabeth but she had rejected the gift, as all of his other ones. Smiling at it, he realized all those years ago that his daughter Elizabeth More, was just not made for cannon law or for marriage as all of his other offspring had, she was a wild spirit and very rebel at times, but he guessed it was just her attitude, one very difficult to understand and one that reminded him of a certain someone.

The bible in his hands he searched to the many passages of it, hoping he could find a passage that could sooth his conscience, he wanted closure.

He sighed again as he heard one of his servants walk through the doors of his hallway to his bedroom. It was the time where they took care of his cleaning. He watched another maid passed by and then another. He read in a monotone and carefully silent voice as to not disturb his servants from doing their duty.

Narrow interest in reading the old and dusty bible, he was going to stand up, but he saw one maid standing in front of his bedroom door looking at him very nervously, her eyes seemed as if they were about to cry but then she turned to his chief maid and walked in to the room, the chief maid nodded to him in a silent manner and when she was about to close the door, he saw it.

A bloodstain mark that was on her front dress; she was about to fully close the door when he ran to the room quickly.

His worst fear of what was happening circulated around his mind, he realized what was going on the minute he saw the young maid whimpering, and his chief maid stained by fresh blood on the front of her dress.

He rushed through all of his servants that tried to stop him by telling him it was not necessary for him to go, he easily got rid of them by pushing them away rather harshly, he did not care as he kept thinking of Alice and the _baby_.

Some of his maids after watching his reation; tried to convince him that it was best if he remained outside until they could clean Alice. Thomas who did not seem to hear the last part, pushed them away too, from his bedroom entrance and walked inside, when he did however; he saw his worst of fears confirming themselves

--

Margaret stood quietly outside the small cottage near her home, it was built by her husband, William over 6 years ago as a way to win her father's trust, he hadn't at first but eventually Thomas, her father, did accept him on the condition that William be ever loyal and serving to his daughter.

It didn't take one second for him to respond, his loyalty had always been attributed to Margaret, in his mind there was no other woman besides Margaret his wife, and her father believed him enough to call him _son_ and adopt him as one of his own, having him every year on his household to organize the banquets and parties on his family's honor.

There was part of William of course, that had not changed, he was still adhered to some _ideas_ that were not all convincing to her father, but still her father adored him and respected him to the full extent. She guessed that no matter how many things and she showed and wrote to William to prove her point, he would never fully be changed from his _heretic_ ideas. He was William and as different and very radical as he was, she loved him and she came to terms that in real life, unlike the tales of knights in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress and the Princess, people really didn't change.

Part of them always stayed the same, no matter what.

She yawned and turned to her husband who smiled funny and led her to their surrogate home, the More house where many happy moments had been lived there. She stopped at her tracks as she watched a servant coming out of her home screaming and yelling terrible words, she -the servant- went to the cottage where a small shrine to many Saints lay.

Baffled and bewildered by what she saw, she let go of William Roper who silently and acknowledging she needed to tend to important matters, waited for her outside wondering if something bad had not happen to the family More.

--

Margaret rushed through all of the servants who were crying and whispering harsh and cruel things, some were babbling and she couldn't really make out what they were saying, but turned her attention to where her parent's bedroom was. She was about to go in brashly when she saw a horrible sight before her.

A maiden, one that had been with her family since before she was born, was carrying in white and wrapped sheets soaked with blood and yellow liquid, a tiny and frail form she failed to see because of all the sheets covering it extensively.

She moved to the servant and told her sternly. "Show it to me, what is it?"

The servant shook her head and moved away but Margaret stood in front of her, clearly not about to move until she saw whatever was inside. "Madam please! I can't, tis is appalling; this creature born ..."

Margaret's sudden ears perked in horror at what the maid had just said, _born_, she said born that could only mean ...

"Give it to me now ... now!! Please ... quickly ..." She said disoriented in her speech, the maid had no more choice but to obey her young mistress whom she had watched over - along with Lady Alice- for the most part of her childhood life.

She handed him the little bundle, and when Margaret held it she waited to be alone and see for herself if the thing she was carrying was what indeed what she feared it was, her stillborn brother or sister.

The maid did not turn to leave and Margaret smiled to her after a while, she had always cared for _'little' _Margaret so it was no surprise now that she didn't want to leave Meg alone with the dead child.

She opened one of the blankets where most of the bloodstain marks were, what she saw before her was a horrendous and appalling sight.

It was not the sight of a natural brother or sister but that of a monster. His face all distorted and with no eyes, the baby had no eyes and his mouth was all destroyed, like it had been hacked in little pieces!!

Margaret let out a whimper and calmly gave the little creature -_if _**it**_ could be called such a thing_- to the maid who took it away as soon as it was handed to her. She barely heard the footsteps behind her, only looked at the sight that kept replaying over and over through her mind.

Servants running, cries, yelling, curses and that face, the face of a dead brother with no soul and life to him. His parents would have been thrilled if the creature could be born natural as all babies did, months after, and healthy, but it suffered from the bad omen of being born dead and without the natural features of a healthy boy.

Her father's last chance of having a child had been ripped apart, a boy, a _horrendous_ boy that now lay dead and was about to be buried in the deepest corner of the Earth where nobody could gaze at it's horrendous and disguting malevolent face.

She silently walked without making a noise to her parent's bedroom. Inside was the crying figure of her mother with a bloodstain dress from the bottom of her legs where she had delivered.

She was sobbing and weeping for the child she had just lost, her father -a man of composure and calm demeanor- did not cry but sobbed harder and painfully for the loss of his child. All of his life he had been waiting for a way of redemption where all of his sins could be washed over, and no longer worry about the weight of his conscience trailing after his guilt.

Now all chances were lost.

He hugged her mother as best as he could, but failed miserably to acknowledge the pain she was feeling at this moment.

His hair which seemed to have turn into darker shades of grey, was now more visible. The pain that he had caused to her mother was tearing him up inside as he remember the first child he had lost by the same consequence of causing his first wife stress that had made her deliver too early, and killed the child and her in the process.

_**(1511)**_

_"You ... How could you do this to me?" Joanne yelled at his face, her words spitting her dry saliva at his face._

_"Joanne calm down ... what did you do?" I asked to my distressed wife, she was still bleeding between her legs. "Ahhhhhh!!" She screamed as she gathered all the blood from between her legs._

_Maids came rushing to help her but Joanne refused all of them, in anger she crawled to the bed and screamed louder, cursing at God for what he had done to her._

_"No!! No, no, no!!" "My boy!! my boy, my boy." She said. Her golden curls were damp and wet with sweat that still trickled from her forehead._

_"Joanne." I called but she turned to me with pure rage and hatred in her blue eyes._

_"You! you blame me for the loss of this child ... my boy ... but there is no greater blame here than you, it was the stress that I found out you had wrenched with that whore that made me fall ill and deliver too early!! ... How does it feel knowing you caused this?"_

_I couldn't believe what my wife was saying, to blame me falsely of a tragedy that I had no control over ... was prepostrous ... but my inner self knew that she was being truthful, not only in her mind, but in the situation, part of what had happened to my child had been my own doing._

_But she couldn't blame it all on me, she couldn't, I tried my best to protect them, despite of her ranting and madness._

_I raised myself higher before her, and with a crying face that I showed to her, I said. "When you are well and in your mental functions or sane Joanne, you and I will speak, until then ... get well. I am sorry." I turned to leave._

_But again my wife's voice stopped me as she stood up from her bed, blood trailing at the floor and what seemed to be some "spare" parts, or appeared to be remnats of an umbilical cord._

_"You think this is my fault, but I will be with you to the end of times ... __do not think of replacing this dead child with another one, for I promise I will curse you both! whomever you have your next child into oblivion, and who ever it is, that woman who I know you will grow to love and be fond of her more than me ... __I will curse her too with her child being as deformed and more dead than mine ..._

_" my child was going to be born healthy but you ruined him Thomas, so let my curse ruin your next child!! Ahhh!!" She finished screaming and spitting her saliva at me, I couldn't do anything but hold her back from falling, I too like her felt every ounce of the pain I had caused for when I saw the child it was healthy, beautiful, and had the most blue eyes, but eyes that would never see the light of day._

_My wife kept screaming and hitting my chest, but her constant wailing stopped as she grew tired and blacked out, darkness consuming her, one of my maids grabbed her and pulled her back to bed, I told them to be gentle with her for she was very depressed and very fragil._

_I did not know that in my rage and revelation to her I had caused not only my sweet boy's death, but also hers, I could never forget that and had a feeling that I would never will._

_It would haunt me for the rest of time, until I could finally find redemption._

I was woken from my thoughts and tragic memories of my _first_ wife Joanne, as I saw my present wife still aching and crying, the blood had stopped and she no longer felt any physical pain, but the emotional pain was not gone.

* * *

**1530**

**January 20th, Greenwish Palace.**

Anne had never been the _most happy_ with Henry, remembering their first date from the day they first actually met.

It had been on the field of cloth and gold on the year 1521, she had been having a relatively calm and interesting reunion with all of her male and women friends that had she had been longing to see since her departure for Netherlands and the France subsequently.

It was the first time she had been on English soil although French by possession, not by right of Crown or kin-ship.

She had been shipped after that of course to France once again, but she was happy nonetheless; the trip to France had been joyful and returning to a land that had been home to the best painters, scholars and people who shared the most open minded thoughts, warmed her welcome, she had been really sad when she had to go, this time forever to return to England where she felt for the first time, as an outsider in a foregin land of biggotry and massoginy.

Meeting with Percy had eased her pain of leaving France for a bit, but again forces beyond her control had avoiced her happiness, it had all been Wolsey's and English silly law that no noble men could marry a girl of low status like her, back at the time when she first met him.

But Henry, her true love now changed everything when he recently made her a Marquess, and not just any Marquess but one of the most powerful of the Marquess in the land, shareholder, and own Lord to one of England's most powerful domain, of Pembroke.

She had truly been happy, and now more that he had just told her that everything was set for the wedding in four months, she did not want to wait for four months, but he told her that if she had been willing to wait more than 6 years, she could wait a little longer. She agreed, four months it was.

As she entered the Court, everybody stared at her, they all knew what was to come. Her headdress was a perfect symbol that they should be bowing before their new Queen.

It was a decoration, an ornament worn by her own designs of new french hoods she introduced to the Court of her soon-to-be-husband. Her blue and simple royal dress were a perfect match and contrast to her french and gold crown which hang on top of her head.

To every noble, their new Queen who was yet to be crowned and wed, was every ounce of a royal monarch as the rest of Christendom. If not possible, she and her thin figure with pale but white and porcelain skin, made a perfect snow-white Princess, the kind of Princess you only found on fairty tales and myths of old. Everybody around her envied her but they all respected her for the beauty and purity she seemed to represent with her fashions and _new_ ideas.

Henry, her fiancee entered to meet her and in an instant everybody bowed their heads even lower than what they had when she passed them, they all greeted their King in kind manners. He took her hand affectionetly and beckoned her inside their new dining room where they could eat and talk in peace from all the gossip that had been around in Court concerning the young couple.

--

"Anne, I am so glad to finally meet you again, it pains me that there are some at Court that still say I shouldn't marry you."

Anne smiled mischievously. "Well you are the King my love and you have just made your future wife a Marquess, there could not be any one more worthy than me to love you, only you." She said warmly.

Henry smiled at her passionate words, her face was smiling and laughing with him in perfect synchronization with his smiles. They continued to laugh until Henry brought to matter another important subject.

"I have found evidence, you were true after all ... Thomas is my father." He said in low voice the last part.

The air around them grew tense and both were serious at this not so _new_ revelation.

Anne had told him before and he did not believe her, but now he knew better, she had spoken the truth and his mother believing he would reject it because it came from her words was safe and secure, but after finding new evidence that all he believed in was a lie, he would deal with his mother and his new Chancellor in a very quick and subtle manner.

"He was always very good to me, he represented all the good in the world ... he's was never as skillful as Wolsey ... but he was a very good and honest man above all. Now how can I receive my mother with open heart after she seduced ... _him_, of all people?" He asked his fiancee.

Anne's face grew more serious. "You don't." She simply said and left her eating utensils on her plate to grab Henry's delicate hand as a signal of her undying support for him. "My love once you let me conceive, you won't need your mother anymore, she as Wolsey has deceive you into stalling our marriage for far to long. It is time you show them your undying love for me as well as my support, they need to know who is King."

Henry nodded and returned to resume his eating. Both silently ate and occasionally they turned to receive nods from each other, their attention was interrupted from a messenger that brought grave news to them.

"It is Thomas More your Majesty." He said urgently. Henry nodded and told him to let him pass. "No your Majesty he is not here at Court ... but ..."

"Well?" Henry asked, frustrated with his servant's silence. Anne being the head of both, told him quietly to calm himself and let the man finish what he was about to say.

"He has had a child Your Majesty ... The spies you sent for confirmed it; however, the child was born disfigured and with barely hands or feet to support it's hideous weight. By all means it was a monster sir. And something that according to his younger daughter Elizabeth, was something that should have never been born and was grateful it died before it could see the light of day." The messenger finished leaving both lovers awe-struck.

Henry had sent a messenger and many of his spies, that Anne had gladly paid generously, to investigate about his _new half-sibling_'s birth, but of course the news he had received were both sad and surprising for him. As far as he knew Thomas had never lost any child, while he had lost two because of Isabella's inability to provide him with live male children.

"Leave us." He said and the messenger left with a small purse that Anne gave him in exchange for silence.

Anne turned to Henry who seemed to be in deep thought with the news of his dead sibling. "Henry ... love, I know this hurts you but you should not be afraid, if you feel any better I swear to you that I will help you send a letter of condolences to the More family, especially their eldest daughter who you should consider soon to be one of the governess for our future children... Margaret."

Henry was interrupted by his thoughts as soon as she said the word Margaret, he knew that whim as Anne had once called her in the past, was very skillfull and intelligent, sometimes he envied her for she had not been denied everything that was denied to him, but if Anne was right she could become a potential ally and Governess for their future children Anne and he might have, and Anne had told him before after she learned she was no whim because of her knowledge, that she could be turned from her Catholic Faith and into the new ideas.

The girl was very smart to be swayed but Anne was smarter and more clever, she could become a friend, a true friend to Margaret ... his ... sister, and show her the truth of the decadent Church that the Catholic religion had become and convince her that their new reform would be not to destroy but to change old and decadent ways to better ways for the people, were corrupt and fat men who took everything away from the people would be punished and _new men_ would finally shape the world into a true Renaissance.

Yet again, he knew it was time he started to think of Margaret as his ..._ sister, _but the thought seemed so foreign to him, she was much more different than him and too much of an idealist like her father ... his too, for his liking.

"I don't know Anne. She is very loyal to the old ways, she will not bend or listen that much I know." He said.

Anne smiled once again to Henry's denials, she would have her way one way or the other, she only needed to be more comprehensive with Henry, he needed to learn that siblings can become the best of friends, especially when they came with the best education and best preparation for adult life. One like Margaret, could become the first of many new men and women to help shape England into a better country, even better than what she had witnessed on France.

"Henry I understand, and I will wait but think of this Henry; if she does not become to the new ideas she can support her father, or even your mother just as a way to spite and revel against us both. I have met her and know enough by only one meeting with her to see that she is capable of going to great length for her fanatism." She said to Henry and let go of the the hand she initially grabbed before speaking, she turned and left from Henry's sight leaving him alone with his thoughts of resentment against everything that hadn't been denied to Margaret, but had been for him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here you go**, _sorry for killing off her baby, but it served to the purpose of what he will do later, and to Henry realize that More is now suffering as God punishment and the fact that the baby was close to a "monster" further tells him that it was God's punishment, and that he has now all the tools to act as Thomas for he is guilty of his sins._

If you want to see the dresses I used go to my profile, there I have each Chapter in bold or capital letters for this chapter and for the many others to come for this story and it's sequels.


	13. Deliverance and sinful love

**A/N**

**This episode will contain hard and adult themes of discussion.**

**Katherine and Thomas reunite but there will be hell to pay for Katherine, and reganx yes Thomas will blame Katherine!! Thanks to reganx, ladyredvelvet, dvil may crie, AestheticNarcissist for all of your reviews, your reviews keep me going. Thank you all...**

* * *

**1530**

**March 24****th****: Chelsea State.**

_All of my life I have been in hiding_

_Wishing there was someone just like you..._

Thomas was pacing. He had done that a lot lately since the loss of ... his child. Up until then when Alice first told him of the pregnancy, he believed that God had fully cleansed him as before, of his marriage to Katherine and that in reality it never truly happened.

His true marriage had been to Joanne and to Alice when he became a widow in search of a wife to take care of his children and him.

Alice's loss had not only been hers as most of his family believed; it had hit him hard too, he did not know if it was either God or all heaven that hated him for the sin he committed with _**... her**__. _Katherine.

A woman who had caused him and his family, nothing but pain and suffering, his offspring were proof of that, Margaret's delicate words had not gone out to reveal his secret to her siblings, but they had known anyway. His wife had made sure of that, with her attitude and her letters to them.

Now he felt truly alone. He was alone, and the only one whom he could trust was God and perhaps Katherine. As much as he hated her, he still trusted her, after all; despite that she spilled her guts to the King's new mistress and fiancée, Anne Boleyn, she was still reliable to keep a secret and remain silent about their affair.

With full determination he decided he would go to visit _the poor _woman that was Katherine of Aragon, and talk to her eye to eye for the first time bluntly.

There would be no words of comfort or hatred, just talk. It was all that it would be, and if she decided to change her mind about it, then he would do whatever it took to make her listen, and reason with her if possible, that it was best if she retired from Court life and move away from her son and his new wife's presence, so she and Mary -their granddaughter- could be safe and away from Henry's and Anne's machinations.

He stood up from where he was seated before he began to think about Katherine, he paced around to his wife's drawer once again, tempted to open the locked that was on the furniture. It had been one of Katherine's gifts before she married him, she told him it was a gift of compromise so they would never forget the love they stood for, above all adversities.

He did not opened it, instead he left it where it was, there and silently he crept on his bed, waiting for his true wife- Alice More- to greet him in his sleep and go to bed with him.

She had been so distraught after their loss of child, but being the strong and firm woman that she was, something that reminded him of Katherine, she did no cry after two weeks of weeping and yelling at him; she left her tears wallowed up inside and in less than three weeks after the loss, she became her old self. She began to talk to Thomas like before, and just like before she smiled at him in a tenderly and wifely manner.

Alice had been very weak for the first days after the loss of their child. But she had been strong in the end, for both her and her husband, she said that despite what the physicians had told her that she would never deliver another child again, or hold life inside her womb for the last baby had tore most of her uterus; she was still happy and would remain clung to Thomas' image and love for the rest of her days with him.

_'Until death' _He silently thought as he heard her words replay in his head over and over again. He waited again for her presence in their bedroom. It had been three days since she began to sleep with him again.

There was no need of physical intercourse with her, their love and affection was all that they needed to hold their fragile marriage together.

_Wishing there was someone just like you..._

_I know that you are the one to believe me ... Deliver me ... Deliver me_

He sighed and pulled the covers from his bed, he wanted to wait for his wife and until she came, he would remain in the bitter cold away from the warm blankets waiting for her arrival.

The door opened and he got up from his bed to see if it was Alice, much to his surprise and disappointment, it wasn't Alice but his younger daughter Elizabeth Dauncey-More.

She hardly visited him and whenever they talked it was always about money or other material matters; she hardly cared for humanism and art like his elder daughter, Margaret.

Elizabeth not guessing what her father was thinking about her stepped forward boldly and took of her cloak that was soaked wet, she did not leave it on his chairs as he offered, instead she clung to it for she did not plan on staying any longer.

"Father …" She said. "I come here to tell you that I will be moved elsewhere. To the marches or somewhere else with my husband, don't try to look for me for I will not respond to your visits, you may try to visit your grandchildren, even my illegitimate son, but other than that any letters you sent I will not receive. It is for the best, all of my stuff has already been moved; I will leave today and never come back. Take care Father … Please tell Alice that I will miss her … I wish this could be different … So long Father."

Without any more words to waste she turned and left. Her father did not go after her or didn't wait for any goodbyes or good nights; he knew there weren't going to be none here. And for the first ever, he realized he was truly alone.

For the first time since his divorce with Katherine; he felt truly alone.

His daughter had not just left his household, she had left his heart and forever banned him of ever visiting her again except on holidays and especial birthdays of his grandchildren, and even then he would not be allowed to see her or her husband.

He felt like a stranger to her now, Elizabeth had been so blunt but that was not a surprise, she had always been that way ever since a child, a trait he guessed he picked not from Alice, but from him. 

Elizabeth had been out of **all** of his children, to get his exact shape and chocolate brown eyes color, and her revelry while annoying at times, was something he completely understood. It was another one of the many things she had inherited from him.

Sighing he went to forget about Elizabeth, he really did not want to think of her or her cruel ways at the moment, instead he thought of the small pendant his true wife, Katherine had given him all those years ago.

Reaching for the pendant that was above his wife's drawer where he last left it, he opened it, it was time he saw the face of his tormentor and old lover, the same lover that had lied and caused so much aching to his heart.

As he opened it, he continued to say to himself that maybe this was a bad idea. But as he looked at it, he felt relieved for the first time in years; inside was the face of a woman whose beauty was beyond any that he had ever seen, penetrating and cold blue eyes that stared at him made him remember her beauty when they first met.

After all these years he thought, Katherine had not really changed much from the beautiful and gentle woman she had once been.

She had hardened herself into a fighter, but a remnant of what she was remained there, hidden underneath a cold and hard exterior she gave to the rest of the public.

--

_I know that you are the one to believe me... _

_Deliver me ... loving and caring ... giving and sharing..._

I lay thinking if it would be better for me to write to Katherine and once for all clear all this business, so either of us could go our own way and to finally convince that it was best to leave Court as soon as possible before Anne could do her move against her.

Part of me still worried about her well-being as odd as it seemed, but on the other hand I guessed that all of my life, since I met Katherine, I stayed true and loyal to her in my heart.

Her heart had been said to go out to her son and **husband**, but in truth, he knew that her heart had never gone out to anybody but him.

Just like the pain she felt when they took her son, it was the same pain he felt when God - upon punishment from sin- took his two boys, two perfect baby boys who had no fault but having a sinful father.

--

_Now that you are here ... Now that I found you, I know you are the one to believe me..._

_Deliver me ... living and sharing..._

_The cross that I am bearing..._

He asked God a million times since then if this was all a ploy, if Katherine's and Joanne's hatred and curses against him, were in play here. Did he really deserve to be punished for something he had committed twenty nine years ago? If so, then why was not Katherine as punished as he was ... she 

who lived with her son, who lived in riches and enjoyed every pleasure of the world while he wallowed in his own guilt and sin?

It was unfair ... but nonetheless; part of him felt it was fair. It was fair that he lost the child, and it was fair that Alice had not spoken to him the first week after the loss of their child.

She was still grieving despite all the smiles and comfort she gave him, part of her did not want to let go of the grief, and it was that deep denial from the inside of her soul that was making her. It was something he didn't blame her for.

He too, had spent many nights without sleep, and whenever he slept at his wife's side; nightmares would plague his dreams.

He went to his desk where he placed the pendant his wife had given him long time ago, it was all part of history now but it was a history he had to relive once again, and what better way for closure than to finally end it, once and for all.

Taking a seat in his wooden chair - _an old gift from my father_ - he took a piece of parchment and wrote heavily with his feathered pen on it, at the time he would finished, he decided he would sign it with an anonymous signature, in case it would be intercepted by one of the King's spies.

--

_**Dear Katherine ... My Princess**_

_**It has been to long since both of us spoke, to long since you told me those fateful words of love and compromise when I saw you wet and tired at my father's household. I believed you back then ... but I do not believe your words now, and I don't come to argue or to hold an argument of who is more coward; instead I ask you humbly my Princess to please accept my humility.**_

_**A year or more has passed since our last ... "private" encounter and while I am not happy to humbly ask you for another one; I come to you with the gravest of words my Lady, and I beg you to please heed them for the respect I bare for you and our granddaughter is too great for me to ignore, as is the King's well being for his soul.**_

_**Of all that I tolerated was for your sake as for mine ... Never believe what I told you before that it was for his sake, it was not. It was for yours Katherine and because you are the true "Queen" of Hearts and a true Queen, more than any woman on this mortal realm can be. **_

_**I ask you humbly to please accept my invitation.**_

_**To meet where we met before, where the trees and the flowers cross each others, where the Cross of our Lord, Jesus Christ, is in the chapel you trust most. You know where and when to meet my Lady.**_

_**But yet do not think that I will for a second be any more tolerant to you now that I feel delivered from my guilt, for now I see that the child that God took from me and from Alice was on my sin with you. It was your sin and mine who made my children die before they could see the light of day ... I cried a lot that day for I knew that Joanne's curse wherever she may be (hell or heaven) got true on **__**your**__** account.**_

_**I wait for you arrival so you can finally deliver me from this guilt and pain in my heart.**_

_**Sincerely, your friend and humble subject:**_

_**'X'**_

_**--**_

As he finished writing the letter, he waited patiently for the heavy ink to dry, when he was sure it dried he folded the letter, and sealed with the More's Family crest.

He called one of his many pages and told him to deliver the letter as soon as possible, and if he was to be spotted by someone who looked suspicious; to keep running as far ahead as possible to lose their trail.

Everything depended on that letter, he couldn't afford it to be lost, especially to one of the many Boleyn's spies that could give the letter easily to Anne, who upon seeing the contents of the letter; she would further move her threads to send both him and Katherine to the tower for the rest of lives, in case that death was not possible.

He sighed and went off to sleep again, this time he did not wait for Alice to come. He had more important matter than her at hand.

****

**Hampton, March 31st.**

Katherine, once a fragile and delicate beauty that used to captivate every man and little boy at her mother's Court, was now a middle age woman whose beauty for her age, still remained intact with her piercing blue eyes and white porcelain skin.

But despite all these attributes, she still lacked the beauty and vitality that had been the fingerprint of her youth. She remembered strutting around her mother's palace when she first met her knights, her mother had said that it was always important for a Princess to have knights for they would protect her no matter what, and risk their life for no matter what the cost.

She valued all life, despite the harshness and coldness she demonstrated to the Courts. Life was something important to her, and it was something that since the battle of Flodden on English and Scottish soil, she vowed she would never take another human life again, no matter what the gain or benefit it could bring her.

Seeing all the dead bodies on Flodden Field left her more than convinced that she no longer wanted to be her mother, she was a great woman but that was as far as she thought of her now; Katherine only desired for peace and prosperity, no longer for blood, but people like Thomas and Henry on the other hand; desired for destruction, unbalance and bloodshed with their silly and dreamy ideals.

She remembered that it was not healthy to think of these things, but how could she not when Thomas was in her head every other day. Especially now that her son had come in barging last week, ranting like a mad man saying that Thomas' baby had been born deformed and that surely somebody had to cause him a great sin or damage for God to punish him that way, by taking the life of an innocent, but no less an aberration from nature, that assimilated the form of the child.

She did not truly believe her son's words that Thomas' baby had been born so badly, but then again; when her son spoke so serious and self righteous -_'much like his father' _she thought sourly- about something, it was because he was convinced it was true.

And as she kept looking at the letter Thomas had sent her a week ago, she saw that her fears of her son's words that they might be true were confirmed. Thomas' little boy had been born a monster, and was a deformed child that had been punished and cursed for her sin, according to Thomas' letter.

The Princess Dowager was not going to answer the letter, but as she turned to a small locket that had the letters 'T' and 'M', she realized that once and for all she had to be delivered of her pain too.

_--_

**(1530)**

_Two days later..._

_--_

_**All of my life I was in hiding ... wishing there was someone like you...**_

_**Now that you are here … now that I have found you... **_

_**I know that you are the one to believe me**_

****

Both Thomas and Katherine stood in front of each other as they each took turns for their greetings.

Neither spoke after a while, but as Thomas saw the holy cross in front of her chapel; he knew it was now or never.

He looked at Katherine directly with his piercing chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes that had looked at her in a loving manner so long ago.

He did the most unexpected thing; he stepped carefully towards her and grabbed her hand, not forcefully but in an affectionate manner. He kissed it tenderly with his lips and lightly, on her cheek he kissed her.

She cried softly, but without the tears from her eyes spilling, she was too strong and proud to show that.

But now that she was here and found this new found affection for her, _after all these years _she thought, of waiting and hoping he would forgive her, she was hopeful that this last touch of his was proof enough that he had.

****

_**Deliver me ... Courage to guide me ...I was in hiding, now that you are here...**_

_**Now that I've found you ... I know you are the one to believe me...**_

_**Deliver me ... Loving and caring ...Giving and sharing**_

_**The cross that I am baring...**_

Both kept staring for what seemed to be an eternity, until the sound of a child's laughter, their granddaughter Mary who had woke them from their dream of reconciliation.

She was going to move away from his presence, when he softly pulled her back to him, in a tender voice he said 'I love you'. She responded with a small and soft kiss on his lips.

And then she left.

**A/N**

That is all folks ... I hope you liked it, expect steamier scenes and Anne's final declaration of love in Chapter 14, and also on Chapter 15, her Coronation!!

The song I used for this Chapter is from Sarah Brighman, "Deliver me" and at the end of this fic will be used again; for the purpose of this chapter I changed the order of sequence of the song's letter.


	14. She will be loved

**A/N**

**Enjoy will be sad**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own everything! Only original characters which I will later introduce to the story in the later parts of the sequel stay tuned!!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, remember your reviews keep this story going!**

**Sorry if the quick updates are too much, I just get carried away lol!!**

* * *

**(1511)**

_A sad and lone figure was walking towards the shadows of her forest. It had been years since she had first fell in love again. First it had been with Gregory an old acquaintance, and now it had been Thomas._

_He had promised her on their wedding that no matter what, when they consumed their marriage, that he would never stop loving her ... but she wondered if that was true, that love could really mean a life of happiness and devoid of suffering?_

_She did not really want to think of these things, so instead she went to her bedroom where a small and delicate head perked up to meet her._

_"Mommy!" Her little daughter Margaret screamed. She kept screaming for her mother to come, in response her mother grabbed her as hard as she could, almost squishing her lungs that her daughter had to yell and whimper for her mother to be aware of what she was doing._

_"Mommy, why?"_

_"I am sorry" She said and went back to bed, leaving the small and daze child behind. She drifted into a long and eternal sleep, one from which she would never wake up again._

_The little girl that was her daughter, was too young to understand the things that led to her mother's death. She just saw it as mommy taking a small vacation and coming back later, but her father who knew more of these things said that mommy's long vacation was one she was never going to be back from._

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes to return to the real world, the voice behind her back that belonged to the messenger, had made her aware of her surroundings once again.

She looked at where she was and then she remembered, it was the King's Palace at Hampton, her father had delivered her a letter through his messenger saying that he needed to talk to her as soon as possible in person.

The man in front of her said to follow her, they led her -more men had followed- to a secret trail where they said she would be safe from all of the Court's plotting and gossip.

She finally reached the corridor where a big and beautiful wooden door was, she thanked those who helped her silently and then she went to open the door.

What she found inside surprised her. It was no rooms for a normal guest, like the ones her father had often stayed; but, it was the room for a Queen or a Duchess she guessed, decorated with golden apples on the roof and a big plaque of a beautiful phoenix-eagle on top of the bed. She went to see closer if the feathers decorating the badge were real, but when she was about too, a hard and strong but yet tender and king voice from behind interrupted her.

"Lady Margaret, Thomas' daughter?"

Margaret did not need to turn to see who it was, but nonetheless; she did. It was Anne Boleyn, one of her father's enemies whom he had often said to Margaret to be careful if she ever crossed her path. Margaret had no idea why the woman would be here but as she looked at the room it all clicked, she had been tricked.

She wanted to go away from this woman whom she had heard so much bad gossip about, but it was the commanding look on her eyes that stopped her from doing so, instead, she decided, she would play whatever game the woman would want to play with Margaret.

Anne eyed Margaret, she still seemed as a little whim but as she saw closer there was a fire in her eyes that ceased to be turned off, but it was the deep religious conviction and submission to men that avoided Margaret to take charge of her life, like Anne had.

She approached the young girl carefully and with a kind smile that demonstrated that she meant no harm, she grabbed with her hands Margaret's chin, the girl even as she was forced to look up, still refused to look her in the eyes.

She was rebellious, much like her father.

But that was no matter to Anne, she liked that and she was such a good choice for the future children she and Henry will have in the future. No better or intelligent woman such as Margaret could be a better choice, but it was all a dependence of whether or not Margaret wanted, but she was sure -as Anne always was- that Margaret would agree sooner or later, no matter what.

Margaret refused to see Anne, she did not want to see the woman whom could very well become the ruin of her family in the future, she was no fool and knew what this woman wanted, but Margaret would not give it. Whether she liked it or not, Margaret loved her religion and contrary to people's belief, she was no whim and as a way of demonstrating her strength, she would not give in to Anne's temptations.

--

Anne forcefully tried to make Margaret see her face, but the harder she grabbed her shin and shook her face; the more Margaret reveled and looked away to the ceiling.

She grew frustrated after a while, but managing a smile on her lips she turned to Margaret, whose shin had been freed from her hands. The Marques of Pembroke and future Queen of England, was surprised to see no red marks on the girl's chin, she was so strong for someone who looked so tiny and physically weak.

"Margaret."

"I don't want to treat you like you are my enemy, I want you to help me ... that is why me and the King are willing to offer you our full support and further advancement to you and your husband if you just accept the position of Governess for the future children of the King and me ... Do you accept Lady More?" She asked, patiently waiting for the girl's answer.

Instead of answering, she turned to leave.

"Margaret! I know of your potential and that you are afraid for the pain you caused your mother!" Margaret stopped dead at her tracks.

"I know Margaret, I know ... and it is not your fault, you had to tell her, your mother would have been more distraught and in more pain had she found out _other _ways." Anne paused looking at the girl, she was no longer cowering. "Meg my intentions are not to destroy but to help you and your family, if you only accept my proposal I promise you that you will have whatever you desired."

Meg looked at her carefully.

"Suppose I accept, but if I do Marques then you know that I will not be loyal to you, but a traitor to my family and my faith, contrary to your thoughts of deception, I love my faith." She said intelligently. Anne was surprised but nevertheless; she did not back down.

"Think about it Meg, do you really want to spend the rest of your life a scholar raising children and yearning for your husband whiles you can influence others. You say you love your church and if you love her and your ideals; what better way to lead people to God and to your fine ideals than to influence them. "

Meg opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Anne's words as she continued.

"Tis is your destiny Meg, to influence others not to remain at home. Besides …" She paused, carefully choosing her next words. " … I know of your father being my future husband's father …_-_**(**Margaret turned to look at her in alarm, shocked at what the woman had just said.**)**_-_… oh I know Meg, remember that my eyes are those that see everything, and I am not the only one, the King knows and your father knows that he knows through Katherine."

"What do you want?" Margaret quickly said. Anne smiled and lifted her simple, black French hood and went to retrieve something from her drawer.

"See this?" She asked the girl as she showed her a butterfly pin, a gift she further told her that belonged to the King's mother (Katherine) and given to him before her work on the Regency during his absence when he was campaigning for war on France. "This represents all that Katherine left behind, her purity … I know that deep down, both you and me are the same, you want a life outside the walls of your father's control like me… and if you don't listen to what I say, then YOU too will suffer like my sister and live all of your life in misery, your talent and studies wasted. Do YOU want that?"

"No." She slowly said.

Anne smiled mischievously. "Then help me and your half-brother, he is not as hating as you think. He is willing to make amends with you." She said.

Margaret seemed to regard her carefully and after a while she responded to her. "I will think about him My Lady." She said with a submissive, yet defiant tone that much amused Anne.

* * *

**(1530)**

**April 14****th**** / Greenwich**

A silent figure crept through the walls of the palace at Greenwich; she smiled happily as she saw someone surprise her. "Ahh!!" She screamed and the man grabbed her, rather forcefully, but at the same time with caution not to harm her.

She screamed playfully as he wrestled in an equal playful manner with her. She told him to stop but instead he laughed heartedly and gave her the warmest smile.

"Mary." He said, the girl he let go was laughing at his overly serious face, he stopped doing it and instead returned to his calm face which made the young girl laugh even harder.

"What is so funny my Lady?" He asked in amusement.

She smiled at him and threw herself at him, literally, bumping him to the nearest three where she knew he was not really hit, but he only pretended to be for her amusement and his too.

"No silly!" She said amused one again that he was playing the serious man card.

Out of all the men that were around her father's Court, Thomas was the man she most respected, but it was her father's latest rejection at her and him, that made her draw apart from all that she now considered nonsense.

She was not stupid, despite what that woman, Anne Boleyn, might think. Mary was a very smart and a very rightful heir to the throne of England.

A position in which she was once the most adored from her father; but now she was in constant danger not from Anne or from the rest of her grandmother's enemies, but her father.

Ever since he started to listen to that google eye whore, as many of the laymen called her, he began to fall slowly into madnesss, a madness that was responsible for killing her mother and making her grandmother, the Princess Katherine, feel rejected and ashamed of herself.

Mary despite all these constant grievances, kept her cool and remained to the public with a calm exterior. She had been taught by the best of teachers, her own grandmother that when one faces adversity, it was best not to show emotions to your enemies for that will make you appear weak and easy to control. Mary therefore, had never shown her emotions in public, she stayed strong like her grandmother, the woman who had been responsible for most of her education in her early years.

Thomas, the man who was holding her moments earlier looked at her with his penetrating dark eyes, his eyes she noticed as before, were the same shape of eyes her own father had. She had always known this because she easily knew that Thomas was her father's father, it was so easy to see just by looking at their attitudes and interactions together.

She pulled away from his chest and looked at his chocolate brown eyes with her piercing blue ones.

"Grandfather ... would you leave me if the King commanded it to you? If the King, my father, were to leave me aside for her (Anne's) children tell me you will adopt me and take me to your family ... please ... tell me now." She said bluntly, using for the first time since they met, the word 'grandfather' to him and acknowledge him as such.

Thomas stood there bewildered by her words as she had expected him to, but instead of running away or sending her silly excuses like her father and late mother always did, he embraced her in a loving hug and said to her sweetly, but yet serious.

"Mary I will never leave you ... and your father will not leave you" He stated to her.

Mary in response shook her head rather violently. "No!" She yelled. "He will once he marries that woman, and you have to take me with you, it is the only chance I got for survival, **you** must understand."

Seeing no way out of this he said. "Yes" to her and she in response hugged him too. She may think that his words were comfort for she they were but she was nonetheless glad to hear them; what she did not know was that they were not lies, not one of them.

What Thomas had said to his first granddaughter had been true, he would do everything to keep her safe, even if he had to defy his son if necessary.

He - the King- was blind to see that Mary was not his child, she was his all the way and Thomas knew this for one simple reason, her birthmark. Everyone in the family More had a birthmark in the form of an upside down cross, his daughter Margaret had one just left of her elbow, his younger daughter Elizabeth had one too, only hers was close to her neck.

Mary's as he saw from her leg that was visible by the slash that was on her dress from so much running, was the form of an upside down cross, it was tiny and like his daughters' barely seen but it was there still. Time had not made it any less visible then his daughters.

This and more, were proof enough to believe that Mary was indeed his first granddaughter and heir apparent to his son's apparent throne.

Whatever he may bring to Mary, he, her grandfather would make sure that she would be in his loving arms if Katherine was deprived of her right to do so, Thomas would never give up.

_'I will keep you safe' _He said from his mind.

As he held her, he silently made a bow from the inside of his mind that should something terrible happen, as it had always happened in his latest dreams since he lost his child, he would take care and adopt Mary to be raised as his own. Even if all the others declared her a bastard.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know last part so sad:

But Chapter 15 comes the part you all want, the wedding of Anne Boleyn to Henry! but it will bring consequences to our favorite lover, Kat and Thomas. And ... will Meg accept Anne's offer whole heatedly? hmmm ... find out next chap.

What song should I use for next chapter that marks the beginning for a new era but at the same time, one that may bring great things at first for Henry and Anne, and at that time and later horrible consequences for Kat, Thomas, Meg and Mary and then later as we know for H/A?

Here are the candidates: you vote:

**Wicked - song to elfaba, wicked witch of the west from the one who becomes scarecrow.**

**You'll be in my heart - Phill Collins.**

**Incomplete- Backstreet boys**

**Call me when your sober - Evanescence**

**Somewhere - Night wish I think.**

**My heart will go on and one - Celie Dion (Or should I keep this at the scaffold scene w/Anne?)**

**Times like these - Foo fighters**

**Outside- Staind.**

**Everywhere- Michelle Branch / All you wanted - Michelle Branch**

You tell me which songs should be for which and which is better for the wedding, it will be decided by you the reviewers and viewers who I respect and deserve to have a say on their own and I will take your opinion into account, should you want to suggest otherwise, feel free to do so.


	15. As long as your mine: Part I

**A/N:** Here is the wedding between Anne and Henry, there will be parallels between their wedding and a foreshadow of their tragic ending by Thomas, he will see that love is what most calms us but it can be what most destroys the world, especially if love turns into obsession.

I mixed it with the song of the musical wicked, song by elphaba it tells of a beautiful relation that Anne Henry, Katherine Thomas pairs love each other but eventually they know, at least Thomas that it will end in tragedy and that while it last they will make the most of it, because they will try as hard as hell knows to make it last.

also: read and review!! I will promise more, but review!! also all the suggestion of songs you made I do take them into account, the song somewhere I belong suggested to me although it will not be here, will be for chapter 3 in TBP:II, thanks to **reganx**, **dvil she may crie**, **aesthethicnarcissist**,** lemondropseverus**, **ladyredvelvet**, **lupinskitten** please check out her video on youtube **(illusions)** her name is ladyvignette over there, I hihgly recommend stories from all of these great writers, if you want more check my page where I will give you the stories I recommend highly the most.

On with the story, it will be joyful and sad, but hope remains ... don't worry.

_

* * *

_

**1530**

**May 14th**

_As long as your mine …_

_Hold me too tight for I need help believing_

_I need help believing …_

I am Henry the Eight by the grace of God, put here on this Earth to inherit the greatest throne, and to make the greatest Country on Earth, great again.

Yet as I stand here awaiting my bride; I know that I am not a true King, not in the manner of blood but I am because as I keep thinking of it, Arthur my father, my surrogate, adopted me and he knew I was never his, he must have.

He was a very intelligent man never to argue with my mother, even though short their marriage was. Sometimes I wonder how he put up with my mother too much as to never get mad at her for breaking her promise of staying loyal to him. I never knew and until this day I don't expect to, my mother's heart and reasons will always remain a mystery to me, why she betrayed some and stayed loyal to others was far beyond my comprehension.

_You're with me tonight … In my wildest dreams could I not foresee …_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me._

But life has brought me a new renaissance, as I look at my beautiful and stunning bride; I see only purity, I see a life that I am now deciding for myself and not others, all of what I am about to do will be because of me and no one else, not her or my mother … or even Thomas, it will be for me and only me.

--

_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine …  
I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline_

Anne walks down the aisle, looking every inch of the Royalty she is about to become, they had planned for her to be crowned and wed at the same day, but alas! Time and place were not in their favor, Katherine as callous and intelligent as she always was, made proceeding with her high friends in Parliament to delay the procedures, her coronation instead of being today as planned would be the day after the her wedding, tomorrow.

_And if it turns out …_

_It's over to fast …_

_I'll make every last moment last …_

And if by God -as she looked towards Henry- her fiancée and soon her husband; would everything turn upside down and fate worked against them, she swore that she would still love him no matter what.

He had become the love of her life in a world where she had been granted none before

_As long as you're mine …_

_Maybe I am brainless and maybe I am wise …_

_But you got me seeing through different eyes. _

_Somehow I have fallen … under your spell,_

She did not know if fairy tales were true or if they were all a hoax, like her mother used to say; but one thing she knew and that she was definitely sure off, was that her love and Henry's would last for a lifetime, it was meant to be, despite what people thought.

She walked slowly down the aisle, all eyes were on her, she saw that some of those eyes were those of his daughter, Mary, she was practically forced to attend against her will, Anne needed the daughter of her enemy so the people would be calm. With due time the girl would learn who was Queen, and she would show her that despite the poison that Katherine had fed her, she was not a bad person, and only wanted what was best –in her mind- for all.

--

Thomas' eyes surveyed the wedding, Anne saw him being the most callous of all, the man too like his granddaughter did not want to attend, but it was his duty as Chancellor to attend the wedding of his King, and most importantly … his son.

An hour later as the priest was finishing the ceremony with a final blessing; the words that Thomas remembered so long ago that were spoken to him and his … _wife_, were now spoken to Henry and Anne.

"_You may kiss your Bride young Thomas."_

"You may kiss the bride" Anne and Henry did not wait a second, and before the priest could make the sign of the cross, both husband and wife started to melt in their own kiss, they could not hear the cheers erupt from the hallways, or the bells from the church announcing that the King had a new wife.

As they finished kissing, Anne laughed at his expression of joy –in a good and kind manner- and handed him another kiss, this one on his left cheek, they both held hands together and walked slowly down the aisle where they came from, and as Anne's smile captivated everybody in an air of joy; Henry's grin sent whispers and hope to everybody that finally England would have a son to set the English borders safe.

--

Children gathered around Anne, hoping to catch a smile from their new Queen, Anne told them that she was not yet one, but that she would be happy to receive them all the next day when she would become Queen.

Her dreams of attaining power, love, and hopes for her family had finally all become true, she couldn't be happier, and for the first time as she rode with Henry in their carriage, she told him. "I have a new motto."

Henry stared at her … "The Most Happy."

And it had all began, England's fate with the kiss of those two youngsters, was finally sealed.

Now everything Thomas and Katherine knew, was about to change.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Read and Review**

Next part will be even better, Anne will make herself a Queen and see the crowds salute her. But there will still be some descent among Thomas, who everything he knows will be taken, and put into question his loyalties to wife and King.

**TBC ...**


	16. May Queen

**A/N:**

Here it is Chapter 16!! What you all been waiting for, the coronation, btw sequel will be coming up soon as this will go up until chapter 17, unless you want another chapter!! so the excitement can continue, but yes there will be a sequel.

Song first verse is in middle english and special thanks and round of applause, lets hear yours to Reganx who gave me this wonderful suggestion and I thank her and give credit to her for this song and the tile of Queen Anne.

I spetn countless times re reading my biographies books, which are over 40 lol to do more research for this chapter and also for the coming sequels.

And thanks to **reganx** who was my first reviewer and has always kept up with the story, thankyou a lot **reganx **for the suggestion of this song and how to call anne, give her a round of applause for suggesting and helping me with this!! and especial thanks to **ladyredvelvet** who go to read her tudors story the sequel of _savage queen_, and if you haven't read _savage queen_ go read it!, **lemondropseverus**, **lupinskitten** for the inspiration, dvil she may crie and **aesthethicnarcissist**.

* * *

**(1530)**

**May 15th.**

Thomas stood in front of the chapel, it brought him many memories as he looked deeper into the glass stain portraits; he often wondered that if he and ... Katherine, could have lived together?

_'No.'_

That was impossible, what had happened had happened, and besides this was his son's wedding day but most importantly, his King's ceremony to make his bride a new Queen for England.

Although the wedding had been a day before, the coronation -which by many was held to be the true wedding- was to be held today in front of the whole English audience.

_"Now welcom sumer, with thy sonne softe  
_

_That hast this wintres weders overshaker  
_

_And driven awey the longe nightes blake!  
_

_Seynt Valentyn, that art ful hy on lofte  
_

_Thus singen smale foules for thy sake ..."_

Anne would be crowned today in all her glory.

Finally her ambitions and desires to be Queen would be fulfilled, Thomas could do nothing more than to watch and learn from this new experience, he would have to tread carefully with this new situation, he might not like the Queen but after all, she was a legal and soon to be anointed Queen and before the law and Christ, he would have to obey her as his oath to serve and guide the King fully depended on it.

He observed his own daughter next to the Queen, for some reason unknown to the rest of their guests, Anne had chosen Margaret to be one of her honorary maids-in-waiting (even though Margaret was already married), her tasks were to carry the jewels of the soon-to-be-Queen and finally to help her in her new set of Royal Robes.

Thomas stared wide eyed to this little trickery of Anne Boleyn; Henry's new wife had played on Margaret, he was not stupid and knew perfectly well that she had somehow had to threaten Margaret into agreeing to this nonsense, otherwise Margaret would have done it.

Despite of his rage against this woman -for he knew she must have applied some sort of threat to Margaret- he still saw his daughter with bright light in his heart, she was dashingly handsome and beautiful by any means, with her golden tiara and a golden dress that matched her headdress and jewelry.

She was a beauty in his mind compared to Anne, she was a beauty that dazzled many men and her dark looks had taken everybody by surprise, a proof of that was the King himself; but with Margaret, it was different. Hers was a beauty that could only be compared to that of angelic purity, for she represented everything that was innocent and pure on this world.

He had never felt so proud and so glad to have a daughter like her, as he did now, she by far outranked Anne and all of her ladies in the Coronation Ceremony he was witnessing.

* * *

**1530, May 15th.**

**Westminster Hall, Annex: Church**

People waiting for their new Queen to be crowned, were impatient and fuzzy as the toll and long road she had taken had worn out many, but it didn't matter for the spectacle and the tales they would be able to tell their children would be ones of legend.

Never before in England had there been such decorations, marches and golden joy for a new woman of the King waiting to be crowned, especially one whom the people felt like she was one of them, a commoner who out of nowhere reached the highest to become the King's wife and soon, Queen of England.

_"Now summer, with thyne softe that has wintres weders overshaker ..._

_(And driven awey the longes nightes blake!)_

_Wel han they cast you for to gladen ofte ... Sith ech of hem recovered hath his make_

_Ful blisful (may) thay singen whan they wake"_

For Anne this did not only mean ambition and power alone, but also a chance to finally get rid of Katherine, her old friend now an enemy to the throne and to herself. The woman was stubborn and proud, but she was a fighter, she would never give up, Anne had to admire that despite the woman's imminent doom, she was still willing to fight; but not for long, Anne knew that as soon as she ascended to the throne (which would be in a matter of minutes), Henry would take upon himself to let all of his rage and repressed feelings against Katherine, Anne not wanting a scandal on their hands that could damage both their reputations; she decided she would intervene anonymously on Katherine's behalf by telling the King that it would be better to just banish her from Court, and allocate her somewhere else.

--

**(****Coronation)**

Time stops as their new Queen is waiting to be crowned, the journey to Westminster Abbey and to its halls had been a tiring journey, but to many it had been worth it, just to see their soon to be Queen, one that only existed in fairy tales, about to be crowned.

They were all so nervous, everybody although not familiarized with the new wife of the King, were biting their tongues and some of the men had started to sweat, they all wanted the ceremony to be perfect and something to always remember by.

As the King's consort started to walk to where the King was in his throne, she took small and careful steps to make the effect of the wait to her future subjects more dramatic, when she finally was reaching her King, he stood up and greeted her with a warm smile.

_"Now welcome summer ..._

_with your balmy sun, _

_which has shaken off the winter storms ... And driven away the long dark nights!"_

Instantly Margaret and all of the other ladies in waiting of the King's Consort as the maids, moved aside and the ritual of the Coronation began. The King ordered his servants and royal attendants to put the royal red robes with trimmed white fur on Anne's back and wrap it around, they did so.

Archbishop Cranmer who the King had commissioned as his new archbishop of York (who had been successfully approved by the Catholic Church since he was a _**'nobody'**_) walked in front of Anne and bowed his head to his future Queen. Anne took a seat next to the King on the left, and the Archbishop with his fingers prepared the holy water to anoint Anne's front. Jewels fit for a Queen were handled to her; the traditional one which were the baton, sphere with a golden cross on top and the Royal Ceremonial Crown was put on her head by the Archbishop whose finger were ready to anoint her.

Once everything was in place, he made the sign of the Cross on the front of her head and he anointed her in the name of God, the Holy Church, Jesus and the Holy Spirit. She smiled, now all that stood in her way would no longer be, she was Queen now and sole sovereign of the King's heart and of his future mail heir that lay inside her womb.

Everybody cheered as the King looked at everybody with a determined and yet joyful expression on his face, even Thomas More couldn't help but bow as both stood with their royal attire as King and Queen now.

_"Saint Valentine who sits up high,_

_Is the one who the little birds sing for ..."_

Their new sovereigns went outside of Westminster hall where a balcony was, the same balcony he had once used with Isabella, to greet their crowd, everybody, even the poor were amazed at England's new Queen, she was envisioned everything that was in the tales of old King Arthur and his knights, with the beautiful Guinevere standing side to side to a Prince that had the grace and handsome looks of Lancelot, proud knight of Guinevere, and the audacity of the legendary King Arthur.

Thomas looked at all of this played in slow motion as he took time to digest the facts. Henry was King, he was sole sovereign and he had a new Queen, one very different from all the others, the only thing that puzzled Thomas as the new May Queen seated on the throne next to the King -once they finished saluting their people- was that nagging doubt; would it last?

Would all of this splendor last as much as it lasted with Isabella and Katherine? The question was something that in reality nobody could answer, it was one of those mysteries that you had to find out for yourself instead of guessing, if it was not thought through as their marriage was, then it could result in full disaster for everybody.

--

**(Moments later ... _Post-Coronation_)**

King and Queen, Emperor and Empress of the Land, Husband and Wife but most importantly, lover who had waited close to a lifetime to be together now sat on their chairs proudly, looking at all of their servants, they laughed at the sight before them, it was submission to their will, and to their happiness.

Happiness had been denied to these two monarchs, one whom all of his life had never received tenderness from his mother, and the other one who had been denied from her father a sweet tenderness that had always been non-existent between them.

They were now together and as the King's first act with his new wife; he declared a huge celebration in their name.

_"Now we welcome summer, with your balmy sun,_

_which has shaken off winter storms and driven off, dark and long nights!"_

Everybody, peasant, noble, old and young, women and men with their children joined in for their celebration in honor of their **_"May-Queen"_**, they danced and danced until they could no longer hold their feet in position, some collapsed out of exhaustion while other continued to danced within the rhythm of joy they were feeling upon witnessing a new era for England, which some called the New Renaissance for their Country and for the_ 'new' religion_ that would out turn the _old ways_.

* * *

**May 1530**

**Westminster, Celebrations ended.**

The celebrations which had taken a toll on the English people had left them nothing short of satisfied, finally they all had a Princess and Queen they could look up to, and while many still resented the choosing of Henry's new wife they had no choice but to bow their heads in submission for their new monarchs.

Some while they bowed, treacherous planning sprung from their malicious heads, one of whose negative energy dominated her judgment was Elizabeth, 2nd youngest daughter of More, she resented with all her soul what she was witnessing and how low her father had got by attending this silly ceremony with his daughter Margaret, her sister. She had above all disgraced herself, by putting herself above her own family, she had served this new "_May Queen_" and what was worse she was pledging to serve her to the end of her term.

Jealousy and insane torment rose within her being, she had seen many times how everything she did was always a failure to her dear father who always stuck by Margaret, and it was not fair that while that silly girl who was her elder sister enjoyed all the privileges and riches of a Princess, she had to stand by and watch how her family spat her name with shame and avoided to show her in front of everybody (as they did with Margaret) because she had been having an affair with her adoptive sister's husband, John Clement whom in all honesty she had enjoyed more than her own husband.

* * *

1530

May 16th.

**After Midnight**

As the celebrations ended, King Henry and newly named Queen Anne took off their royal robes and went to one of the many guest rooms that Henry had ordered prior to his wedding to be enlarged so they could host the new couple, it was not exactly their best idea of a honeymoon but for this day where much joy had been taken possession of both of them, it would do for now.

_" ... they had good reason to rejoice._

_Since each is reunited with its mate ..._

Both lovers shared a tireless night of passion and love as they performed the sexual act, their bodies both intertwined with each others movements as they fought tirelessly to get into each others souls. Unlike all of their other sexual experiences, especially the ones Henry had shared, this was different, while the other were just of carnal pleasure, this was of love and hope, a pure self giving act that overdid all the others they had shared with their previous liaisons.

_"They will sing blissfully together when they wake ..."_

After finishing their act of love, both with no more strength in their bodies to continue, slept soundlessly in each others arms as they waited for a new morning to come, a new dawn for the new unfulfilling chapter of the new livfe they now both shared.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Remember that this is soon to end, and it has been fun and cool experience but also a reminder that please review, your reviews is what helped me most to get out of that witter block I was having because I was in summer school and I did great, but still had huge writer block, and_ **ladyredvelvet **_this week with_ **reganx**_ helped me a lot with their comments and reviews, thanks a lot !! _

_The end is nearing, the moment you have all been waiting for, the world will change, Henry is now King and sole sovereign in his mind, his new Queen while joyful and attendant of his passion will see the beginning of his madness, this chapter will end, but in next sequel you will see the madness, intrigue and spiral of emotion to Henry finally concluding into plotting treason, murder and vengeance to those he loved the most._

* * *


	17. A New Beginning, A New Dawn

**A/N**

**This is the last chapter, and expect the next installment, sequel of TBP to be more steamier, hot, a play of power, murder, death, blood, love, intense passion, sickness, health, marriage, betrayal, incest, accusation, religion, fanaticsm, King takes Queen, a layman takes a princess, political intrigue in the tudors, more suspense and steamy moments than in Tudors.**

**Thank you soooo much to all of my reviewers, I have decided this to be my last chapter of the first Part of my story and go check my future characters profiles and by whom will they be played as they age. ****special thanks to reganx for helping me with the songs, and you are a great help and author.**

**Upcoming sequel: TBP: II The Reckoning**

* * *

**1530**

**May 16th.**

The next morning all went as before, the people returned to their common occupation, and people on the field returned to their farming duties, never loosing hope that brighter days would come than the ones they had been submitted to live by God and their monarch; nobles were returning to their state-ship duties and as for the lawyers it was just another day of work and filling in paperwork.

Nobody had really cared what was in store for them or what the future would bring, they just prayed for a better future for them and their children, it was the way it always had been on the land and nobody dared question that hope was better than doing.

* * *

**1530, May 22nd.**

**Chelsea State: More Household.**

Thomas More woke up to the sound of birds singing happily outside his window, he looked to his side to see his wife sleeping peacefully at his side. It had been weeks and probably more than a month since tragedy had struck them both, but thankfully their relationship as feeble as it had become, still remained strong through all of the hardships they faced.

Alice had made a promise to him, that should anything ever happen to him -as lately it had become part of her prime concern for him- then she would make everything possible to make his children feel safe along with his grandchildren whom she had never ceased to love with all her heart and soul.

He was very grateful for all that Alice had done to make him feel better these past few weeks, and while he hid the feelings he had for the old love in his heart -the Princess- he was still happy to see Alice smiling again and being her cheerful self.

Happiness in the More Household had returned to its usual self, except maybe for Margaret's latest ascension to Chief Lady In Waiting and future Governess for the future son or daughter that Anne and the King were expecting very soon. But other than that little detail, everything had practically gone back to normal.

* * *

**1530, May 22nd.**

**Greenwich Palace: Forest.**

The newlywed couple of King Henry and his Queen, Anne Boleyn danced happily on the oak they had marks as theirs previous to their marriage, it was where they first made love and had led Anne to conceive the future heir of England that lay in her womb. Soon all of what Henry wanted would come true, the hope and proof of those wishes lay in Anne's unborn child who a private astrologer had assured them with all certainty it was a boy.

Anne couldn't be happier as she watched Henry chasing her through all of the lush green forest, she loved to be chased but as she saw Henry starting to be frustrated with all of the running and screaming, she decided to go back and let herself be caught so Henry could feel the winner in this game.

Henry as expected caught her and pushed her down to the grass, gently so the baby inside her would not be harmed, it was of vital importance that he survived so England can finally have a male heir to the throne.

Anne knew that as she now had everything she wanted, husband, throne, power and a true family, one that would never leave her alone and a lover who loved her with all the passion of the world, enough to have reserved his mind, body and soul to her only above all women. She was certain now, that Henry was hers and hers alone.

She admitted as she continued to kiss his lips, a little sadness over Katherine for falling out of their friendship, but it was necessary if she wanted to be happy, she hoped that with time Katherine would come to see that what Anne did was all for the best of her people and for her love, Henry.

--

Their moans could be heard all over the forest, the guards that were taking care of the horses, couldn't help but smirk and tell jokes about who would give up first, if Anne or Henry, but the ladies who stood in their own horses, waiting for their Lady the Queen to come out of the forest, started giggling like mad.

Margaret, the only one who had any modesty or dignity left in the group, hushed them in annoyance and told them that if Anne Boleyn found out about their naughty talk she would sure whip every one of them, that made every one of the ladies and even the guards quiet down.

She sighed in annoyance to all of what she was witnessing, she wanted to stop all of this nonsense and go home to her husband and children as well as to her father, another day in Court was like hell for her.

But deep down inside of her, she knew she couldn't go back, Anne herself had said what she was willing to do, but as she looked deeper within herself, Meg knew that Anne was not capable of such things, for if she did then she too would damage herself and the love she professed for Henry and her unborn child, who was sure to be the next heir of England if he was a boy.

_'Father, Elizabeth ... William ...'_She thought with misery.

She missed them all deeply, and would give anything to see them again, but the more she thought of them the more she knew she had to be here, because for the first time in her life she felt like she was really needed, and despite being close to Anne, a sort of bond had formed between the two women. Margaret had actually liked at times when she was alone and miserable, to spend some time with Anne whom she had found she was not all that cold and harsh as she appeared to the public, behind all that harshness and cold figure lay a human being, one whom Margaret would try to get close and perhaps influence her to try and see the turmoil she could cause if she admitted the _"new ways"_ into the people's mind without permission.

Meg sighed once again and as she saw her mistress coming from the forest with her husband, the King, fully clothed, she signaled the other ladies to follow their Lady and return to Greenwich Palace where they would continue to serve her for the rest of the day.

--

On Greenwich another Lady who was once as loved and carefully attended by all of her servants and noble women as Anne Boleyn was now, looked through the rear window of her room to see the new Queen of England coming through the gates of the Palace with her son, the King of England.

All of the nobles carefully piled up to greet their new Queen, all whom were seeking favors and advancement for themselves, went through Anne first than with the King, but her son Katherine saw did not mind at all this new attention for his wife.

The little girl whom Katherine had once nurtured as a daughter, now turned against her and her behavior was nothing short of a Jezebel at Court. She sighed with resignation as she saw all the love her son gave her, it reminded her of the love he once had for her.

Katherine's digesting the news of her son's marriage had taken time, but finally she was beginning to acknowledge that he and Anne were a couple and not just any couple, King and Queen of England. And as such she would begin to thread carefully against the tide Anne would befall upon her, she knew very well what Anne was capable off, and as much as she feared for her life day and night, she feared more for her granddaughter Mary.

She had become the light and love of her life, she would not let any harm come to her, especially from Anne, even if in all truth she knew that Henry was the main guilty party here who would be responsible to bring harm on his own child, her granddaughter.

God knew that Katherine loved Mary above all of her grandchildren, both dead and alive and she would be damned if somebody, including her son, would put Mary in harm's way, she would fight as hard as she could, like a lioness to defend Mary and her birthright, even when it seemed foolish to do so, she would no matter what the circumstances.

Even if she had to fight her own son she thought, she would gladly to do it to defend a life that was not worth ruining it as Henry's life had been when he was torn from her loving arms by his _relatives_. She had not amounted enough courage at the time to fight against the King since she was to scared, very timid and young; but now she had more than strength and fight to spare on Henry and his wife.

She would show them, like she showed the English people once on the battle of Flodden, that despite being a foreigner and not knowing anything of English customs and policies, her will would stand amongst the wrath of Goliath the mighty, her own son who she barely knew now.

Katherine who had always been sure of what to expect, was more lonely and desperate for any solution to her troubles than ever, whatever strength she had possessed in the past now lay extinguished as she kept looking at her son and daughter-in-law kissing each other in front of everybody. Margaret More who was looking at the spectacle did not look all that happy and Katherine knew that the girl had been forced by Anne to attend her as chief Lady In Waiting and Governess to the future heir she and Henry might have in the future.

She was not sure if Thomas would attend anytime soon, in all truth she would expect him not to but knowing that his daughter lay in the arms of the enemy would make him come all the way from Chelsea immediately, along with his wife Alice whom Katherine despite of the woman's jealousy for her, she instead had none for Thomas' wife.

Whatever they might have shared in the past, that was where it lay now, in the past, buried and hidden and she doubted it would ever resurface again, even if they both would have to face hard times together in the future. Katherine was aware that her son would not let her go easy, and to punish her he would sort out sooner or later to take it against Thomas no matter what.

The sun was shining brightly on her window, she smiled as she saw the blue skies and the birds that flew west, this country had always brought her very good memories, even if later they would turn out to be bitter experiences. She had hope, even if she knew she was lost in the end, that Anne and Henry's future child would grow with the love and attention previous Princes and Princesses had been denied in the Tudor Regime.

Distant as the thought may have seen years ago, Katherine smiled brightly as she thought of England's future son or daughter to the Crown, she still had hopes for Mary to be the first on the throne, but Henry and Anne's child was also to be her grandchild and despite the parents' sins and faults, she would grow to love the child as much as she had loved Mary all these years that she stood by her in hardship.

* * *

**(1530) May 23rd**

**Greenwich Palace, Main Ball Room.**

**Official Crown Celebrations.**

It was May, the twenty third and celebration were nothing short of great, every emissary from Europe representing all the Kings of Christendom joined in to celebrate the Coronation of England's new Queen, and the King's new Wife and Consort.

All piled up almost immediately at the sight of the new Queen, they all wanted to meet her and get her approval, it was whispered that to get the King's good eye you first had to get through Anne Boleyn's approval and good graces.

Katherine and Thomas, one of the special guests that nobody thought could ever attend, attended nonetheless; the ceremony for them was something of greatness and splendour, that they could not deny, however; they decided it was best to get on the King's good eyes and graces if they wanted to salvage their necks so they proceeded as Princess Dowager and Chancellor of England respectively to greet ever guest and ambassador of every country and make them feel at home.

Thomas found no way around his feelings of pride and obstinacy, but a former apprentice of Wolsey he managed to easily hide his feelings for the emissaries and greeted them all in good and amicable manner.

The first to be greeted by the Princess alike, was the emissary from France, one whom she would quickly spit at then shake his dirty and pale hand, but only for the cause of his son to appear friendly she shook his hand and laughed at his silly jokes which she could barely understand because of his heavy french accent.

Queen Anne looked at Katherine happily, the old woman had no choice but to submit to their will and greet every ambassador, even those she hated for the sake of her country and King. But as she looked to all of her other guests, her gaze turned from Margaret to Sir Thomas More, Henry's present Chancellor, he looked happy and steady as he made everyone feel at home with his smiles and happy gestures. The man was truly a skilled politician.

Incredible to think that this man was even Margaret's father, with his smiles and jests he differed a lot from his daughter who was timid, at times tolerable and very shy when it came to greet strangers, especially men.

But that soon Anne decided would change, she wanted Margaret to be a different kind of girl, not the ninny Christian Catholic girl that Katherine made her out to be to the world, she would not only make a cunning and intelligent young scholar as other men her age, but also a great governess for the future child she carried in her womb.

Henry who looked at Thomas with an intense gaze; she knew he was wondering if what Thomas was doing was true or false, being Henry he guessed that Thomas might be pretending, but it was not for Anne to question her husband's sanity, he was sane enough for her and her future children.

Now as she looked deeper from Henry, Margaret and Thomas she saw that many similarities lay closer than what she thought. For one Margaret was more distant and different to Thomas More in his character and manner than all of his children, and Henry despite showing different moral than Thomas, was closer to him than any of children, not only in looks and smiles but also in the shape of their eyes, how they looked and how they managed to stay alive and fool everybody.

But above all, it was their pride that never ceased to leave them that made them seem more like true father and son. Henry never admitted but as he look towards his true father, he acknowledge that many of his good looks and charms in politics, he had gotten them from Thomas.

All around the dance floor people began to dance and laugh at each other jests, nobody squabbled or argued with each other regarding their different accent or language, for once all of their animosity lay forgotten as they took time to make friends among each other instead of enemies like before. Anne couldn't be happier, and even Katherine whom hated the French managed to show a true smile to them, both knew that it would not last, but as long as it did, even if it was for a few minutes; they would enjoy every second of it.

The future was now an uncertainty to the minds of everybody, especially to five people, Anne, Henry, Margaret, Katherine and Thomas whom were all now part of fate's plan and machinations.

Regardless of what may happen to them, they knew that in their hearts they would have each other and their loved one to rely on, like the old English and Greek tales of Gods and old heroes, their lives would probably be at risk of their own ideas, but their struggles would not be without voice, their dreams and hopes as well as their love ones would keep them alive.

The five main participants in the room looked at each other with uncertainty, whatever silly game fate was playing with them, had just began, and they were the main actors in a future play plagued with madness and death.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I will start the new sequel and I will not give up anything for now, but ... there will be a lot of huge and I do mean really huge surprises from characters you least expect, chracter who have not been mentioned or have played a minor role here will play the pivotal role for the demise of our two favorite lovers.**

**well read and review! Princessanna says hi and she will be a huge help for the sequel, she will be my co author and she will introduce two new character, therefore she is a coauthor and you can also send email and praise to her.**


End file.
